El Nacimiento de una Vida Eterna
by josephinepotter
Summary: Secuela de "la vida sin el", que pasa despues de la transformacion de Bella, nuevos miembros en la familia Cullen y en la manada de Jacob. Romance, amor, tristreza... amistad. pov Bella, humanos, licantropos y vampiros. entren
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo amanecer.**

Ya había pasado una semana de mi transformación, iba de caza con frecuencia por que la quemazón de mi garganta no se calmaba con facilidad, Charlie llamaba a diario para saber cómo me encontraba, Jacob seguía siendo mi amigo a pesar de en lo que me había convertido, venia a verme debes en cuando acompañado por Seth que le hacia un reporte detallado a Charlie de cómo me veía. Como había dicho Edward, Esme me preparo una habitación enfrente de la de suya… (No permitiría que estuviéramos en la misma habitación hasta que nos casáramos) tenía algunas cosas que Charlie había llevado durante mi transformación y con ayuda de Alice mi guardarropa había crecido por lo menos el doble de lo que recordaba que era. Cada noche Edward me llevaba a dar paseos o simplemente nos íbamos a nuestro claro para ver las pocas estrellas que se asomaban y teníamos pláticas interminables de su vida de vampiro, de los recuerdos de sus padres.

Mi nueva familia me ayudaba con mis nuevos sentidos, Jasper me enseño a protegerme con ayuda de Emmett que encantado me trato de atacar incontable número de veces. Hoy se cumplían exactamente ocho días de mi "re-nacimiento" y Edward me había compuesto una melodía en la que trabajo mientras estaba inconsciente y termino en estos días; como todos los amaneceres llegamos a casa, apenas habíamos vislumbrado los grandes ventanales vi como mi familia salía a recibirnos.

Hermanita- Emmett fue a darme un abrazo- ya tienes ocho días limpia… felicidades.

Cállate Emmett- lo regaño Edward al escuchar a su hermano.

Oye es un alago- le contesto el fortachón- quieres festejar con unas vencidas?

Me encantaría Emm- lo seguí a una de las rocas que se había salvado después de mi entrenamiento.

Todos se pusieron a nuestro alrededor y prestaron atención a los movimientos que hacíamos, en menos de dos minutos había derrotado a Emmett con gran facilidad.

No es justo Bells- comenzó Emmett a hacer berrinche como niño por su segunda derrota- haces trampa.

El que tenga más fuerza que tu por ser neófita no es hacer trampa Emmett- le dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa, al despertar con esta nueva vida el cambio se noto mas en Jasper que ahora me hablaba y se acercaba a mi- creías que en estos días había perdido algo de fuerza?

Tenía que intentarlo- contesto rascando su cabeza con un puchero en los labios- pero ya verás hermanita… solo es un año y luego…

No importa Emmett- lo interrumpí con una gran sonrisa en los labios- estos recuerdos quedaran por siempre en mi memoria.

Vamos a cazar?- me pregunto Edward viendo fijamente mis ojos que seguro ya estaban negros, yo solo asentí una vez.

Los acompañamos- dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Jasper.

Nosotros también- dijo Emmett acercándose a Rose para darle un beso que si fuera humana me habría sonrojado.

Emprendimos la carrera para adentrarnos al espeso bosque que teníamos por delante y a decir verdad estaba sedienta así que me prepare para comenzar la caza. Llegamos a unos terrenos alejados y cada quien se fue por su lado, aunque yo sabía que Jasper, Emmett y Edward me vigilaban por si hacía falta, ya llevaba mi segundo ciervo cuando aspire un aroma más dulce, más deseable que el de los ciervos que había tenido en mis manos, por un momento no pensé y comencé a seguir ese aroma. Después de un tramo vi como Edward estaba frente a mí con sus manos al frente, yo le gruñí pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, entonces me obligue a poner más atención.

Bella- me hablaba con ternura a pesar de que yo lo quería atacar- amor, soy yo… tranquila- lo vi fijamente y seguí corriendo, el se puso a mi lado y estaba a punto de taclearme cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me pare en seco.

Estas bien?- me pregunto un poco sorprendido y a la vez en guardia.

No quiero ser un monstruo- le susurre, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas pero él no se quejo.

No lo eres- me dijo acariciando mi espalda de arriba a abajo.

Pero lo que olí?- menee la cabeza- podría ser Charlie, Ángela, Mike… y yo deseaba llegar adonde estuviera…

Pero no lo hiciste- me interrumpió- estoy orgulloso…

En ese momento el humano apareció por entre los árboles que teníamos frente a nosotros con una escopeta, al percatarse de nuestra presencia camino para acercarse.

Chicos… los puedo ayudar?- ofreció el hombre con un poco de desconfianza.

No, gracias- Edward se tenso un poco, me ayudo a permanecer en pie ya que me maree un poco, me tomo de la cintura y me susurro "contén la respiración"- ya íbamos a regresar al campamento.

Pero a quien se le ocurre hacer un campamento en esta zona?- volteo a todos lados- es muy peligroso, hay muchos osos…

Somos nuevos- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca seguro porque lo tenía agarrado con todas mis fuerzas… conteniendo la respiración como me había dicho- gracias de todos modos…

Pero la chica está bien?- me señalo con su arma y me observo fijamente, inhale para llenar mis pulmones de un poco de aire limpio que llevo una ligera brisa.

Si, gracias- le dije lo más fuerte que pude para que me oyera, Edward volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- solo estoy un poco cansada y mareada.

Hasta luego- le dijo Edward- pronto anochecerá y no quiero que quedemos atrapados en medio del bosque.

Con cuidado chicos- nos dijo el señor antes de que el también siguiera su camino- en este lugar hay animales muy peligrosos.

Si, nosotros- susurre viendo el suelo y me aclare la garganta que quemaba solo un poco- usted también cuídese mucho.

Caminamos dándole la espalda al cazador, Edward casi soportaba todo mi peso, ya cuando estábamos algo retirados me hablo.

Vamos con Emmett y Jasper- me señalo con el mentón a un lado del camino- están detrás de los arboles…

Cuidando que no hiciera una estupidez- dije avergonzada.

Vamos, el hombre ya no nos ve- nos adentramos entre los arboles- tienes a Jasper con los pelos de punta…

Por qué?- cuando termine de formular la pregunta ya estábamos a lado de ellos que me veían con algo de sorpresa.

Por qué? Porque estabas tan cerca de ese cazador… estaba a punto de saltarte encima- dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados- estabas tan contenida…

Ya Jasper- Emmett le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- estuvo súper… vamos a casa.

Yo…- vi a Jasper a los ojos con una súplica impresa- no sabía lo que hacía…

Olvídalo Bella- me sonrió con dulzura- todo salió muy bien, me sorprendes… nunca había visto que un neófito se detuviera cuando ya tenía un objetivo.

Vámonos- nos dijo Edward apartándome un poco de el- el cazador podría regresar… creo que ya probaste demasiado tu autocontrol por el día de hoy… me puedes soltar? Solo un poco.

Perdón- le dije retrocediendo unos pasos de él y esto los hizo reír.

Salimos corriendo en dirección a la casa, me sentía algo mareada y como un ardor en la garganta diferente. Cuando llegamos toda la familia estaba esperándonos afuera con Jacob y Seth.

Estas bien?- me pregunto Alice acercándose a mí con las manos extendidas para poder abrazarme.

Un poco…- no sabía cómo me sentía en verdad, pero contenta me acurruque en su pequeño pecho- cansada?

Hola Bells- me llamo Jacob para que le hiciera caso.

Hola Jake- me aleje de Alice y me acerque a mi amigo- como estas?

Parece que mejor que tu- me vio de arriba abajo- que te tiene así de preocupada?

Estuve a punto de atacar a un cazador- susurre avergonzada.

Pero no lo hiciste- me animo Emmett- hubieran visto como se detuvo de la nada… y cuando el hombre se puso frente a ella resistió y hasta le hablo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como plato, yo voltee a ver a Edward, suspirando con disculpa.

Pero que paso?- pregunto Carlisle tranquilamente.

Estábamos cazando en un lugar que habíamos revisado- le comenzó a explicar Jasper- bella noto el aroma del cazador al mismo tiempo que nosotros, corrimos a su lado para poder detenerla pero ya era tarde ella había iniciado la caza, Edward se le puso enfrente para cerrar el paso, pero ella… bueno aprendió muy bien de las lecciones que le dimos, pero unos cuantos metros adelante Edward se le emparejo y ella se detuvo… de la nada… y comenzó a hablar con Edward, ya estaban a punto de salir de ahí cuando el hombre se percato de ellos y comenzó a acercarse… estaba seguro de que Bella no soportaría y se le aventaría encima Emmett y yo ya estábamos preparados pero ella se aferro aun mas al cuerpo de Edward… y al final hasta tuvo el valor de hablar con el cazador… le dijo que nosotros éramos las criaturas peligrosas- sonrió al mencionarlo- lógico el señor no pudo escucharlo.

Impresionante- Carlisle me vio y camino así mí con ojo clínico- porque te detuviste?

Podría ser alguno de mis amigos o familia- le dije con la mirada en el piso- ese hombre tiene familia y yo se los iba a quitar…

Eso pensaste?- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro- parece que tienes un autocontrol innato… que sentiste en ese momento?

Bueno- lo mire fijamente- por un momento el aroma a sangre me pareció un poco… diferente y me mareo…

Mareo?- entorno sus ojos como buscando la respuesta en los míos- como diferente?

En ese momento me vino un recuerdo humano a la mente- sonríe porque a pesar de todo mis recuerdos no se habían ido- un olor a metal… oxido y sal, en ese momento me olio a eso y no se me antojo seguir cazando.

Wau- hablo Emmett- no solo fuiste una humana rara que olía la sangre si no que también una vampira que le da repulsión su alimento.

Ya déjenla en paz- pidió Edward y me tomo de la cintura- vamos a platicar… Jacob quieres entrar?

Les parece si hablamos cerca del rio?- se encogió de hombros.

Me parece muy bien- dijo Edward sonriendo por lo que seguro leyó en la mente de mi amigo- vamos.

Cuando llegamos encontré algo que el mañana no había, un par de mesas de jardín, dos bancas mecedoras y dos bancas normales.

Esme pensó que sería perfecto para recibir visitas- me dijo Edward cuando vio mi sorpresa- aparte la mayor parte del tiempo estamos aquí afuera por tu entrenamiento.

Gracias- voltee a la puerta de la casa y vi a Esme viéndonos desde esta, cuando escucho que le agradecí sonrió y camino a la sala.

Bella, no le hagas esto mas difícil a Jacob- llamo mi atención- siéntate.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas y Jacob se movía incomodo, así que me decidí a hablar.

Como esta Charlie?- era la pregunta obligada cada vez que lo veía.

Esta muy bien- contesto Seth con una alegría genuina- casi todos los días está en casa con nosotros, come todo lo que mamá le prepara, pero está desesperado por verte.

Tal vez puedas verlo mañana en la tarde- me dijo Jacob sin mirarme- habrá una cena… familiar en casa.

Pero Jacob yo no puedo ir- le reproche con el ceño fruncido.

Yo estaba ahí cuando Jasper y Emmett platicaron que te paso hoy- me seguro- es mas ahí estarán las dos manadas… podremos contra ti si te vuelves loca…

No puedo- me mordí el labio.

Es importante que estés ahí- me comenzó a reprochar- yo he estado ahí para ti… es mas cuando te cases y los Cullen llamen a todos los vampiros del mundo estaré sentado al frente y no me quejare del horrible olor que me rodeara.

Yo no me voy a casar- le dije con una mueca en mi rostro y voltee a ver a Edward- bueno si… pero aun no puedo.

Iremos Jacob- le dijo Edward sin consultarme pero apretó mi mano para darme animos- sera un honor estar ahí…

Gracias- Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja- ya invite al resto de tu familia… así que no lleguen tarde, los espero a las 7 en punto.

Se levanto y me fue a dar un beso en la mejilla, no podía ocultar la alegría que le había dado la respuesta de Edward.

Nos vemos mañana Bells- me susurro cuando ya se iba- ha será una sorpresa para Charlie… no le diré nada… por si te arrepientes.

Edward se quedo a mi lado sin decir nada, solo observaba el riachuelo, suspiro y volteo a verme con tristeza en su rostro.

No te quieres casar conmigo?- me pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Claro que si- acune su rostro con mis manos y le di un beso en los labios- es lo que más deseo.

Me rodeo con sus brazos dándome pequeños besos en el rostro con una sonrisa triunfal. Caminamos sin decir nada a mi recamara, ya que estábamos en ella nos recostamos en la gran cama para abrazarnos y así pasar el resto de este día, me sentía también entre sus brazos que por un momento sentí como si de verdad estuviera sumida en el sueño.

* * *

_Ya se, merezco la muerte, pero es que los dos capítulos que tenia hechos estaban en tercera persona y tuve que cambiarlos… la transcribí desde el punto de vista de Bella y ya no me gusto, así que inicie de nuevo y hasta cambie el titulo... bueno, espero les guste._

_Aquí les dejo el inicio de mi nueva locura, que les pareció? Gracias de antemano por darme una oportunidad y leer mis locuras, por cierto la portada esta en mi blog, la dirección esta en mi perfil.  
_

_Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia si es mi.  
_

_Atte. Joey_

_"El secreto de mi felicidad está en no esforzarse por el placer, sino en encontrar el placer en el esfuerzo"_


	2. Prueba

**Prueba**

Edward y yo estuvimos juntos hasta que inicio otro nuevo día, me daba vueltas en la cabeza que demonios iba a hacer en casa de Jacob esta noche, que era tan importante para q amenazara la seguridad de muchos amigos y sus familias?… me esperaba una cena como a la que asistí hace un tiempo… en mi vida humana, Edward me dijo que solo se reunirían gente allegada a Jake y recordé una tarde que fui con Charlie a comer lasaña y sabía muy bien que era bastante gente a la cual podría dañar.

Cariño deja de atormentarte- me susurro Edward cuando Alice me estaba probando un vestido azul metálico para el famoso evento- todo saldrá bien… lo sé.

Como puedes saberlo?- me queje- Alice no puede ver nada cuando estoy con los licántropos.

Estaremos todos ahí- me roso la mejilla y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios- ahora tengo que irme, Charlie me pidió hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a la Push.

Te ves hermosa Bells- Alice se alejo de el pequeño banco donde estaba yo parada para admirarme según ella.

Gracias- le dije con media sonrisa- solo falta que no termine como Carrie en el baile de graduación- mi comentario hizo que Alice se carcajeará de mí.

Todos estábamos listos y arreglados en la sala, Esme llevaba un postre, Alice llevaba una bolsa de regalo y Edward no había llegado, eso me ponía muy ansiosa.

Bella, por favor cálmate- me dijo Jasper con un gesto de frustración- me vas a volver loco, pronto va llegar Edward… tranquila.

Perdón- dije saliendo a las mesas del jardín, ya faltaba poco… había ido a cazar con los chicos en la mañana para mitigar un poco esa quemazón que tendría al estar cerca de los humanos.

Buenas noches señorita- me hablo su dulce voz a espaldas mías- esta noche se ve más que hermosa.

Edward- suspire con alivio- me tenias muy…

Muy ansiosa- completo la frase Jasper que salía en compañía de los demás.

Es hora de irnos- nos aviso Carlisle subiendo a su auto junto a Esme, Rosalie y Alice- te seguimos Edward.

El interpelado me tomo de la mano y subimos al auto con Jasper y Emmett en el asiento trasero.

Chicos seguros que pueden conmigo- hice un gesto de desagrado- si me convierto en un monstruo?

Claro que si Belly- Emmett me toco el hombro- aunque te parezcas a Carrie después de perder la cabeza.

Escuchaste…- le reclame volteando a verlo- si vuelves a escuchar tras la puerta… te mato.

Qué te parece si para estar a mano tu escuchas esta noches tras la de mi recamara?- dijo en tono pícaro.

Emmett- lo reprendió Edward rodando los ojos.

Que Eddie? Acaso Bells escuchara algo que desconoce?- le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo- oye yo pensé que no ibas a perder el tiempo en estas noches hermano…

Cállate Emmett- le aconsejo Jasper a su lado- Edward esta apunto de golpearte y Bella no quisieras saber cómo se siente en este momento.

Ok, ok- levanto las manos- solo decía…

Ya llegamos al límite- les avise cuando las marca entre territorios estaba frente a mis ojos y ahora la viera como si tuviera luces de neón dando por terminada las ocurrencias de Emmett- nos estarán esperando detrás de los arboles?

Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Seth y Embry- nos aviso Edward bajando la velocidad para después detenerse en la orilla de la carretera- voy a bajar… quédense aquí.

Yo voy- le dije bajando del coche, Edward llego a mi lado y meneo la cabeza.

Alguna vez vas a hacer lo que te pida?- me pregunto con el ceño frunció pero con un brillo en los ojos.

Por el momento no lo creo- le di un beso para contentarlo y lo tome de la mano- ahora vamos a hablar con ellos.

Seth y Embry salieron de las sombras en forma humana, los salude con la mano pero Seth corrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Viniste Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa que era contagiosa- Jacob se va poner feliz.

Desde aquí seguimos a pie?- le pregunte antes de que siguiera.

Claro que no- me contesto volteando a ver a Embry- venimos para que la gente vea que tienen el permiso del consejo… ahora pueden pasar- Embry le dio un codazo y el volteo a verlo- ha cierto... también nos mandaron a que les dijéramos que antes de entrar recuerden el tratado… nada de alimentarse en los terrenos de la reservación…

Pero ustedes son los que nos invitaron a cenar- dijo Emmett sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Solo esta bromeando- dijo Carlisle que ya estaba a nuestro lado.

Lo sé- dijo Seth- esa fue muy buena grandulón, los dejamos… tenemos que cambiarnos no podemos llegar con estas fachas… Emily nos va a matar.

Después de verlos desaparecer por donde habían llegado nos subimos a los vehículos y seguimos el camino.

No sé cómo vamos a entrar todos en la pequeña casa de los Black- dije con incredulidad y pensando en que sería más difícil para mí ya que el aire no iba a correr, pero cuando llegamos a la casa roja había farolas de colores colgando en todo el patio delantero y una gran mesa en el centro.

Todos estaremos cómodos Bella- Edward tenía una sonrisa torcida que me hacía pensar que él había tenido algo que ver.

Fue tu idea?- lo acuse más que preguntarle.

No, fue idea de Charlie- se acomodo un poco el cabello- Jacob le dijo que ibas a venir y Charlie me llamo para ayudarles a preparar el lugar… quería que estuvieras cómoda y darte más seguridad de que todo iba salir bien… y Alice le mando la ropa que va usar.

Alice- suspire y menee la cabeza con una sonrisa por lo que Edward me acababa de contar- gracias amor- era la primera vez que le daba un sobrenombre.

De nada- sonrió al notar lo que yo había notado en ese momento.

Hey tortolos hay gente aquí-Emmett dio un gritito- si siguen con su cursilería me voy a ahogar como tanta miel, jajaja.

Por suerte Edward ya estaba estacionando el coche a unos metros de donde seria la reunión, suspire y cerré mis manos en puños, ahora se vendría lo bueno, Edward salió y fue a abrir mi puerta, mientras los chicos salían de la parte trasera.

Respira todo saldrá bien cariño- me susurro cuando me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios que se prolongo hasta sentir un aroma que se acercaba a nosotros- toma aire

Yo también quiero un abrazo…- me reclamo Charlie con los brazos extendidos- claro si tu quieres- vi como al decir esto su mirada se nublaba, no le conteste, solo me acerque a él con mucho cuidado midiendo cada paso que daba.

Te extrañe- le dije sin dar importancia al ardor que había en mi garganta y que para mi sorpresa era soportable- te quiero papá… te ves muy bien.

Lo mismo digo Bella- se separo de mí y me recorrió con la mirada- estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi y tu voz es mas… musical… tus ojos tienen un color rojo…

Lo siento- llego Alice hasta nosotros- no recordé los lentes de contacto Bells…

No te preocupes- le dije volteando a ver a mi padre- por un tiempo serán así… pero después tendré los ojos dorados.

Te veras aun más hermosa hija- me aseguro y tomo mi mano- vamos que ya es un poco tarde y Jacob está desesperado.

Edward- susurre volteando a verlo.

No te preocupes estoy a tu lado- camino detrás de mí.

Bella- me grito Jacob lo que hizo que todos los invitados voltearan a verme- viniste… gracias

Aunque no sé que es todo esto- lo vi con los ojos entre cerrados- podrías haber hecho fiesta para matarme y yo estaría aquí con gusto.

No seas mal pensada- me hizo un gesto de desesperación- podrías venir? Tengo que hablar contigo a solas…

Claro- entramos a la casa para después llegar a su pequeño cuarto, ya estando ahí lo vi como buscaba algo en su cajonera- que pasa?

Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Kalena- hasta su voz temblaba- y no sé cómo hacerlo… Billy dice que me ponga de rodillas recién llegue… Charlie dice que espere a que termine la cena y que le dé un pequeño discurso… que hago Bells?

Y que te dijo Edward?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

No le pedí consejo- pero volteo a verme y suspiro- dijo que espere a que estemos un momento a solas y se lo pida… y después grite a los cuatro vientos que acepto casarse conmigo… como te lo pidió?- llevo su mirada al anillo que llevaba en mi mano izquierda.

Bueno… me llevo a un lugar con mucha historia para los dos- sonreía al rememorar uno de los momentos más claros de mi vida humana- preparo una mesa con el anillo en una manzana, puso luz tenue… música y se puso de rodillas para pedirme que me casara con el…

Bueno si no mal recuerdo yo también te di un anillo en el pastelito jajaja- dejo de buscar entre sus cosas y me vi a los ojos- quiero que sea perfecto… y no sé cómo hacerlo.

Fácil- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- tú sabrás cual es el momento indicado, no importa que no sea aquí y ahora.

Gracias Bells- me tomo de la mano- después de todo sigues siendo la misma… claro con un olor no muy agradable y estas helada.

Y tu hueles a perro mojado- le seguí el juego- y estas ardiendo… jajaja.

De verdad me siento mejor contigo a mi lado- me acomodo un mechón de cabello que se había salido de mi peinado- ahora tengo que buscar el anillo…

Perdiste el anillo?- dije con sorpresa- no lo puedo creer Jacob, Kalena está por llegar y no tienes el anillo…

No me grites- me dijo con un puchero- mejor ayúdame.

Edward entro a buscarnos cuando vio que el cuarto estaba de cabeza, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a reír.

Cullen esto no es gracioso- le reprocho Jacob de muy mal humor.

Lo dices porque no lo ves desde este lado- le aseguro Edward- ya lo encontraste?

No- le grito mi amigo- no sé donde pudo quedar…

Ya llego Kalena- nos aviso mi querido novio- puedo hacer algo?

Nada- dijo Jacob incorporándose ya derrotado.

Jake- lo llame antes de que saliera de la habitación, desabroche la cadena que llevaba con el anillo que él me había dado- ten… esto es tuyo y de ella.

Bella- se sorprendió al ver lo que le estaba ofreciendo- lo llevas puesto?

Si, es un recuerdo tuyo- le sonríe- pero también lo llevaba conmigo porque sabía que algún día te darías cuenta que no me correspondía y te lo daría para que se lo dieras a esa persona correcta, después de mi transformación le pedí a Edward que lo trajera de casa de Charlie… no solo Alice es vidente- le guiñe el ojo.

Bella… yo- increíblemente Jacob se quedo sin palabras- gracias.

No tienes que agradecer nada- le di el anillo y fui a tomar de la mano a Edward- vamos, ya es hora Jacob.

Salimos con Jacob detrás de nosotros, Kalena fue a reunirse con nosotros, nos saludo y se fue con Jacob un momento a la orilla de la playa. Era increíble como las manadas y los vampiros se hablaban… parecía que todos habíamos sido amigos de toda la vida y que esa guerra absurda que había entre ellos nunca había existido.

Disculpen- llamo la atención Jacob cuando llego de la mano con Kalena- tenemos que darles una noticia a todos.

Todos nos volvimos hacia ellos y esperamos a que siguiera hablando.

Kalena y yo nos vamos a casar- grito de felicidad abrazando a su ahora prometida.

No se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, al final llegue a su lado y le di un abrazo diciéndole que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mudo y que siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón. Después de que todos les dimos nuestros deseos, comenzó la cena… nosotros solo nos sentamos a observar, Edward y yo junto a Charlie que nos platicaba animadamente todo lo que me había perdido.

Que rico postre- dijo Billy a Esme- esta delicioso, podría terminármelo yo solo.

Gracias- dijo alagada- siempre le puedo mandar el postre con Jacob.

Me encantaría- le contesto Billy.

Oye no solo él se lo merece- se quejo mi padre y Esme sonrió- yo tengo más derecho porque Bella es mi hija y ya es parte de tu familia…

En eso tiene razón Esme- Edward le sonrió a su madre y después se dirigió a papá- cada que vayas a ver a Bella habrá un postre especialmente para ti Charlie… te lo prometo.

Gracias hijo- Charlie le dio una sonrisa sincera y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar la cena la gente se empezó a despedir, Charlie iría a casa de Sue a pasar la noche ahí, así que nos despedimos de él y nosotros también nos retiramos, al subir al coche no puede ocultar la sonrisa de triunfo que llevaba, Edward acaricio mi mejilla para que volteara a verlo.

Te dije que podrías hacerlo- me recordó- vamos, te quiero llevar a un lugar… te lo mereces…

Pero Jasper y Emmett?- dije un poco sorprendida ya que casi siempre eran parte del plural.

Ellos tienen cosas que hacer- meneo la cabeza- te da miedo estar a solas conmigo?

Al que debería darle miedo es a ti- puse cara de falso terror- donde me vas a llevar?

Es una sorpresa- me dio un beso en la mejilla y encendió el motor para salir por la improvisada calle que nos llevaría a la carretera principal.

* * *

_Les dejo es siguiente capítulo de esta nueva locura, gracias por darse el tiempo de leerla y aceptarla, ahora va la aparte que no había pensado… la presión de tener una historia tras esta, no lo había considerado, pero algunos de sus comentarios me hicieron meditar en eso y de verdad le estoy poniendo todos las ganas a esta historia y deseo que les agrade y que al igual que la primera parte les deje un buen sabor de boca, si no fuera así me lo pueden decir en el momento, lo saben se aceptan todos los comentarios que quieran hacer; ya me extendí así que hasta la próxima actualización. Cuídense mucho, nos seguimos leyendo y les mando besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Prudente padre es el que conoce a su hijo"_


	3. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Llegamos a la carretera que nos llevaba a la casa, pero se paso unos metros más para llegar a un camino que no había visto nunca, condujo un poco más despacio hasta que quedamos estacionados frente a una cabaña que parecía sacada de las revistas de arquitectos. Edward se bajo del auto y al siguiente segundo siguiente me estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a salir. Al estar fuera del auto me maraville mas con la majestuosidad del lugar, no era la gran casa de los Cullen… era más sencilla, tenía un pequeño jardín al frente y los diferentes colores de la madera combinaban con el verde de los arboles.

Te gusta?- me pregunto poniéndose frente a mí para que lo mirara.

Me encanta- le susurre y camine hacia la entrada- podemos?

Claro que si- me sonrió, pero no me dejo pasar- solo que tendré que cargarte y tú cerraras los ojos.

Edward- me queje pero el meneo la cabeza- está bien.

Cerré los ojos y él me cargo para así entrar a la cabaña, oí como giro la perilla y dio unos pasos para adentrarse en el lugar, suspiro y me dio un beso.

Puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo con voz contenida, depositándome en el piso.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con pequeño librero que tenia los libros que habían estado en mi recamara esta mañana, en la chimenea el fuego estaba encendido haciendo que el ambiente fuera tibio, acogedor y el aroma a pino llenaba todo el lugar, había unos sillones y una mesa, todo era distinto y la vez se acoplaba tan bien, había pétalos de rosa regados por todo el lugar y velas en todos los rincones.

Esto es hermoso- hable después de examinar el lugar.

Esta será nuestra casa- Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo- cuando tu y yo nos casemos… si aun quieres ser mi esposa.

Claro que quiero casarme contigo- le dijo acomodándome en su pecho- ya me imagino nuestra vida en esta casita… un cuento de hadas.

En los cuentos de hadas, las bodas son una gran celebración- me dijo al oído.

Que tan grande?- me mordí el labio de tan solo pensarlo.

Tan grande como tú quieras- acariciaba mi espalda.

Y cuando seria?- seguí con mi interrogatorio.

He hablado con Carlisle- me separo para llevarme junto a la chimenea y sentarnos en la pequeña alfombra que había ahí- esta noche fue una prueba… quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible, que todos vean que eres solo mía Isabella.

Soy solo tuya no se lo tienes que demostrar a nadie- acaricie su mejilla y lo vi fijamente a los ojos- es muy importante para ti, verdad?

Hare lo que tu desees- esa fue su respuesta alejando su mirada triste, suspire, me arrepentiría de esto.

Crees que pueda soportar sin matar a nadie en nuestra boda?- le pregunte seriamente.

Estoy seguro de eso- me dijo con la ceja alzada- porque preguntas?

Porque en este momento Alice ya vio que decidí casarme contigo a pesar de que no tengo control de mi- le dije haciendo una mueca- y no la vamos a detener, si es posible invitara a todo el poblado… solo quiero saber que es seguro.

Nunca te pondría en peligro- me dijo pero de repente se mordió el labio por lo que acababa de pronunciar- no, otra vez.

Entonces creo que debemos ir a decirle a tus padres- me levante rápidamente y me dio un pequeño mareo- esto de oler la sangre humana me está molestando… yo pensé que cuando fuera mi modo de vida se me quitarían las nauseas por su olor.

Estas bien?- me sostuvo por los hombros y yo solo cerré los ojos por un instante.

Si- le dije sin darle importancia- ya sabes que mi cabeza trabaja diferente, ahora vamos que Alice nos matara si no llegamos pronto.

Como pensé Alice estaba sentada sobre el mercedes de Carlisle, cuando nos vio dio un brinco para quedar frente al coche, espero a que Edward apagara el motor para saltar a mi puerta.

Bells- me dijo con voz emocionada- gracias… eres mi hermana favorita.

Tranquila Alice- me baje y me pare frente a ella- hay condiciones…

Lo sé- me interrumpió- tengo antes del 13 de agosto, nada exagerado, tu decidirás la lista de invitados, Charlie tendrá que escoger el banquete… se me olvida algo?

Creo que no- pensé bien en la lista que me había mencionado Alice y sonreí- Angela, Rose y tu serán mis madrinas de honor- le dije en cuanto lo pensé.

Muchas gracias Bella- se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a dar saltitos- vamos a decirle a todos.

Entramos a la sala, esperando que Alice trajera a todos. Llegaron y se acomodaron en los sillones sus miradas se posaron en nosotros, pendientes de que empezáramos a hablar.

Nos vamos a casar- dijo Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniéndome de la cintura.

Ya lo sabíamos- Emmett fue el que hablo con tono despreocupado- cuál es la noticia?

Es esa, nos casamos el 13 de agosto- dije tranquilamente- Edward y Alice creen que no voy a lanzarme contra nadie… ustedes que piensan?

Cariño nosotros te apoyamos- Esme me respondió con voz maternal.

El 13 de agosto hay boda- anuncio Alice- tenemos tan poco tiempo… lo bueno que ya tenía tu vestido en el closet.

Que ya tienes mi vestido?- estaba sorprendida.

Claro- se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo rápido- vi cuando Edward se deicidio a darte el anillo… eso me dio tiempo de hablar con un amigo un gran diseñador, me mostro propuestas… y yo también di una que otra idea… pero el resultado te va encantar.

Ok- rodé los ojos y suspire- te creo…

Ya estoy pensando en tu despedida Eddie- grito Emmett.

Me lo imagino- susurro Edward meneando la cabeza.

Alice me jalo para llevarme a su recamara, no puse resistencia yo había propiciado este torbellino y todavía no empezaba…

Ven, Bells- me susurro lo más suave que pudo, seguro para que Edward no escuchara- te enseñare tu vestido.

Pero Edward lo verá- le advertí- si tú lo ves, él lo ve.

Lo amenace- dijo con una sonrisa picara- no lo verá hasta el día de la boda, te lo aseguro.

Entramos a su closet y a mitad del lugar se detuvo haciendo señas con la mano como si se tratara una de las modelos que están mostrando un carro, no pude evitar una carcajada, lo que hizo que Alice se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el ceño.

Lo siento- me tape la boca con mis manos y aspire profundamente- me perdonas si te digo que es por lo feliz que estoy?

Está bien- dijo haciendo pucheros- si quieres no te muestro nada…

Anda Alicita- ahora yo usaba lo poco que había aprendido de la pequeña manipuladora- enséñame el vestido… por favor….

Desapareció por un momento de mi vista, para regresar con un portatrajes enorme de color marfil con unas letras bordadas en una esquina, lo abrió rápidamente y lo saco… delante de mi había un vestido blanco, se veía tan delicado, estaba bordado con pequeñas incrustaciones donde terminaba el busto, desde ese pequeña fajilla se separaba un poco del cuerpo con un vuelo que hacía ver la delicadeza de la tela, era sencillo pero hermoso y elegante, parecía sacado de una película de época…

Te gusto?- me pregunto emocionada, apenas iba a contestar pero ella no me dejo- no has visto los zapatos aun- dejo el vestido en mis manos y fue corriendo por una caja de zapatos… de diseñador.

Alice- dije ensimismada- quien ve los zapatos?

Tu no- frunció los labios- pero todos los que estaremos ahí esperándote… los veremos.

Y tu vestido?- le pregunte entregando todo el aguar.

Bueno…- dijo apenada- eso no lo vi venir…

Debes buscar un vestido que te haga lucir hermosa…- comencé a decirle.

Siempre me veo hermosa- me interrumpió- me ayudaras… tienes que decirle a Rose y a Angela que serán tus damas.

Lo hare después de decirle a Charlie- suspire por lo dicho- eso no lo había pensado…

Bells eres un neófito y le tienes miedo a tu padre?- me vio divertida.

Bueno no solo a Charlie…- me mordí el labio- también le tengo que decir a Renee… y si no la invitamos?

Bella!- me reprendió

Tienes razón- dije a mi pesar- primero Charlie después Renee… qué bueno que va ser por teléfono.

Ok, ok- me jalo de nuevo del brazo y ahora me llevo a la sala donde estaba su computadora- ahora vamos a ver los colores de nuestros vestidos… las invitaciones y… los adornos.

Espera- le hable ya cansada por todo lo que teníamos que hacer- te parece si tú te encargas de la decoración?... confió en ti.

Ya lo sabía, solo quería que estuvieras segura- se sentó frente a la pantalla y después palmeo la silla de al lado para que la acompañara- comencemos…

Vi diferentes tipos de telas y colores, sus significados y las impresiones que Alice sacaba para ponerlas contra su piel o se iba por unos segundos y regresaba con ropa del color y la tela que tenia frente a la pantalla, hicimos la lista de invitados y me notifico que la fiesta seria aquí en la casa. Cuando amaneció me levante de la silla y camine hasta el piano donde Edward comenzaba a tocar mi nueva melodía.

Es hora de ir a hablar con Charlie- le susurre al oído y frote su espalda.

Lo sé- volteo y me dio un beso tierno- por eso toco… debo estar tranquilo.

Le tienes miedo a Charlie?- pregunte sorprendida.

Solo un poco- levanto una ceja- sigue siendo tu padre…

No te preocupes, yo te defenderé- le dije sentándome sobre sus piernas- vamos… debe estar levantándose…

Pero esta con Sue- buscaba cualquier pretexto para evitar ir.

Ella es parte de la familia- contraataqué- llamare a Jacob para pedir permiso…

Está bien- suspiro y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa- lo bueno que soy contra balas…

Por favor Edward…- dije como si regañara a un niño- si no te mato cuando me convertiste, no lo va hacer ahora- no dijo más y nos fuimos a arreglar.

Le llame a Jacob para que nos viéramos en el límite del territorio y termine de peinarme, cuando baje Edward ya me esperaba en el coche.

Vamos- le ordene a mi… prometido en cuanto entre al coche- Jake nos vera en 15 minutos- voltee al asiento trasero ya que me llamo la atención el olor que expedía y antes de que pudiera preguntar Edward hablo.

Esme le manda a Charlie un postre recién hecho- sonrió, podía notar que estaba nervioso- no podemos llegar con las manos vacías.

Al llegar al punto de reunión Jacob ya estaba sobre la carretera, Edward se orillo y con el motor todavía encendido me baje y le pedí a Jake que nos acompañara a casa de Sue.

Esto se ve rico- susurro con el recipiente en las manos.

No lo toques- casi le gruño Edward.

Ok- mi amigo hizo un puchero y dejo el postre a un lado- y que es tan importante para venir a esta hora?

Tendrás que esperar- le dije volteando a verlo- solo no hagas nada tonto en estos minutos… no creo que Edward pueda resistirlo.

Llegamos a la casa de color blanco, en ese momento me vino un recuerdo muy borroso de una casa parecida a esta pero en el frente estaba Emily y Sam, Jacob me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Bella?- me hablo Jacob sobre el hombro.

Me hablabas?- le pregunte todavía viendo la casa frente a mí.

Oye, lo despistada no se te quito con la transformación- se quejo- es algo malo lo que tienes que decirle a Charlie?

No, al contrario- le susurre ya casi fuera del auto y vi como Jacob tomaba el recipiente- será mejor que lleve esto.

Edward y yo caminamos tras Jacob que enseguida toco la puerta, Leah se asomo por la ventana haciendo un gesto de disgusto cerro la cortina otra vez, se oyeron pasos y Seth apareció en la puerta.

Buenos días chicos- nos saludo él.

Buenos días- dije un poco incomoda- esta Charlie aquí?

Claro- se hizo a un lado- pasen estamos desayunando...

Y Leah?- pregunte como no queriendo la cosa- no se molestara?

Siempre está enojada- dijo Jacob entre dientes.

Tiene razón Jacob- lo secundo Seth- pero respeta a mamá y a Charlie, pasen.

Gracias- susurro Edward.

Seth nos dirigió a la cocina, haciendo unas señas con la cabeza para que viéramos a Charlie comiendo y platicando de lo más alegre con Sue, Edward carraspeo bajito para que papá se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, Charlie volteo y su rostro pasaba por la gama del rojo.

Buenos días- dijo Edward con una sonrisa ya más relajada.

Buenos días Edward- le respondió Sue levantándose de su asiento- no se queden ahí parados… acompáñennos a desayunar- señalo los asientos que estaban a su lado en la gran mesa y con sillas desiguales.

Es lo bueno de tener muchos hermanos- dijo Seth al ver las sillas- trajimos mas sillas para que todos nos sentáramos a comer.

Papá- le hable por primera vez- te mando esto Esme, esperamos que te guste.

Muchas gracias- susurro Charlie sin mirarme- siéntense… gustan algo?

Yo si- contesto Jacob- Bella me levanto muy temprano y no tuve tiempo de desayunar.

Sírvete- le dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa- ya sabes que no debes pedir permiso.

Gracias- Jacob ya caminando a la estufa.

A que debemos su visita?- nos pregunto Charlie pasando se vista de Edward a mí.

Bueno- empezó Edward, suspiro y tomo mi mano izquierda poniéndola sobre la mesa- nos vamos a casar…

Ya era hora- contesto Jacob desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Estas segura?- me pregunto Charlie viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Si papá- le dije con una leve sonrisa- estoy muy segura…

Después de la transformación que se casen es lo de menos- volvió a hablar mi amigo.

En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Edward- solo es una reafirmación de que quiero pasar toda mi vida con Bella, la amo Charlie y estoy aquí para pedirte su mano…

Muchas gracias Edward, por darme esta alegría- contesto mi papá levantándose lentamente- de mi parte tienen mi bendición, se cuanto se aman… pero hay que celebrar… con el postre?

Claro- le dije acomodándome en el asiento y cuando vi que Charlie y Sue buscaban en que servirlo y con que, me voltee a Edward y le susurre lo mas bajo que pude, solo para sus oídos- sé que me has dicho que la comida para nosotros sabe a tierra… pero quisiera comer un poco… es que el olor hizo que se me antojara…

Claro que si- me dio un beso en la mejilla- yo también comeré un bocado… Charlie está feliz y esta es su forma de brindar por nuestra felicidad.

Todos nos acomodamos en los asientos, Sue nos sirvió solo un poco a Edward y a mi sabiendo que nosotros no comíamos precisamente alimento como esto, cuando todos ya teníamos nuestra porción en frente Charlie hablo.

Felicidades hijos- levanto su tenedor con el dulce que tenia y lo comió.

Edward como había dicho solo dio dos bocados de su plato, yo con algo de miedo me lleve una pequeña porción para comprobar el sabor pero sorprendentemente me sabia a comida, así que seguí comiendo con la mirada incrédula de Edward sobre mí, le cambie el plato y también me comí lo que él había dejado, entre cada bocado le contaba a Charlie los planes de Alice.

Siendo que ustedes son los que comerán- le dije al final- tú te encargaras del banquete.

Pero yo…- Charlie busco a Sue con la mirada y ella le sonrió.

Todo estará bien- le dijo ella- escogeremos algún platillo que te guste.

Gracias Sue- no solo le agradecía el que ayudara a Charlie con el banquete, le agradecía todo lo que hacía por él en todos los sentidos- tenemos que irnos… Alice quiere vernos para seguir con los planes, tienen que ir lo antes posible, si no la pequeña duende se va volver loca.

Y para cuando tienen planeada la boda?- pregunto Sue.

El 13 de agosto- le dijo Edward- Bella quiere que sea un mes antes de su cumpleaños.

Que rápido- susurro Charlie- y como se lo dirás a Renee?

No lo sé- me mordí el labio- todavía no sé como lo vaya a tomar… ya sabes lo que piensa de los matrimonios jóvenes…

Pues suerte con eso cariño- Charlie meneo la cabeza pero no dijo más.

Nos vemos- se despidió Edward con la mano pero mi papá lo dio un gran abrazo, seguido de uno de parte de Sue y de Seth.

Te quiero papá- ahora fui yo la que abrace a Charlie y a cada uno de ellos.

Jacob nos acompaño al coche en silencio pero con una sonrisa en los labios, se paro frente a mi puerta y la abrió para que subiera.

Felicidades Bells- me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias- susurre bajito dándole un beso también, me subí al coche, el cerro mi puerta y dio la vuelta para ir donde estaba Edward.

No porque Bella sea un vampiro quiere decir que le puedes hacer lo que quieras- lo amenazo- es como mi hermana, así que si la lastimas… te cazare y te hare trocitos, está claro?

Claro- dijo Edward tratando de no sonreír- yo mismo te daré el encendedor, gracias por todo- se dieron un abrazo fugaz.

Estaba sorprendida de que se dieran la mano y se abrazaran como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo… ahora mi mundo era más que raro, pero se asemejaba mucho a lo que alguna vez soñé. Edward entro y encendió el coche, al retroceder me despedí de Jacob y el también se despedía con una gran sonrisa, no hablamos en el camino pero casi cuando llegábamos a la gran casa, Edward estaciono el coche en la orilla del camino.

Por un momento Charlie considero clavarme una estaca- me comento Edward- que le pasa a tu familia con el tema del matrimonio?

No tuvieron una buena experiencia- me alce de hombros- Renee siempre me dijo que el matrimonio no era bueno si eras joven… el futuro que dejabas… ya sabes…

Segura que no vas a salir huyendo cuando me veas en el altar?- se acerco a mí y junto nuestras frentes.

Creo que no- dije volteando a ver al frente- claro que no amor…-sentí un hueco en el estomago- Edward… es normal que me de hambre de comida humana?

Eso es raro- dijo el separándose de mi- tal vez Carlisle sepa algo, vamos a verlo… ya llego a casa.

Se enderezo y comenzó a conducir, al llegar de inmediato subimos al despacho de Carlisle que leía un libro cuando abrimos la puerta.

Hola chicos- nos saludo sin despegar la vista del libro- les puedo ayudar en algo?

Si- le respondió Edward. Lo que hizo que Carlisle pusiera toda su atención en nosotros.

Siéntense por favor- se acomodo dejando el libro a un lado- díganme…

Bueno- comencé removiéndome en el asiento- es normal que… tenga hambre? No quemazón, ni sed… sino hambre de comida humana.

Cuando estuve con los Vulturi conocí a un chico no mayor que ustedes… aparte de alimentarse con sangre, comía la comida de los humanos, se divertía comiendo en algunas posadas y a la hora de pagar mordía a los dueños. Así que es algo muy raro pero si es normal para ciertas… personas.

Y…- seguí antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo- los vampiros se marean?

Marearse?- Carlisle me recorrió con los ojos entrecerrados- te has mareado?

Si en dos ocasiones- susurre por la pena al confesarme- el olor de la sangre humana me hizo sentir mareada y con ganas de… vomitar.

Eso si es muy raro- dijo Carlisle ya caminando hasta quedar frente a mi- la verdad no se a que se deba, pero empezare a investigar y si es necesario te hare pruebas.

Muchas gracias Carlisle- le di un beso en la mejilla y camine a la salida- vienes Edward?

Quiero hablar con Carlisle un momento, te alcanzo en tu recamara, Alice te espera para otros detalles- tenia las fosas nasales un poco levantadas queriendo ocultar su sonrisa.

Me dejas sola con todo esto- le susurre enojada- me las pagaras…

Claro que si- me mando un beso- pero mientras señorita nos puede dejar solos… a y no oigas tras la puerta.

Sali del despacho molesta, no era justo que Edward se desentendiera de los arreglos de la boda, subí a mi recamara y suspire antes de entrar ya sabía que este sería un día muy largo.

* * *

_Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero haya sido de su agrado, se que está un poco largo, pero creo que no está pesado, ya saben se aceptan todos los comentarios. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los favoritos. Hoy no tengo más que decir gracias, se cuidan y nos seguimos leyendo, besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Amarte es mi forma de hacer arte"_


	4. Despedida de Soltera

**Despedida de soltera.**

El tiempo paso muy rápido, solo faltaban un par de días para la boda, Alice estaba vuelta loca, nunca la había visto así, Esme prepararía el banquete después de que Charlie y yo probamos mas de mil platillos de diferentes lugares, mis damas de honor ya tenían los vestidos diseñados por Rose y Alice, Renee había llegado hace un par de días. Todavía tengo esa sensación de cuando contesto el teléfono para que le diera la noticia, porque ese mismo día Carlisle me había sacado "sangre" para hacer unas pruebas.

Flash back

Bella es necesario que te saque algo de ponzoña- me dijo Carlisle con voz analítica, estaba en su papel de medico- he investigado y todavía no encuentro la razón de tus mareos, espero que haya algo en ella.

Entrara una jeringa en mi piel?- dije con cierto miedo al ver la punta.

Es especial- me sonrió- traspasa la dura piel que tenemos… créeme no te dolerá.

Suspire, le ofrecí mi brazo y cerré los ojos, Carlisle tomo mi brazo y sentí como la aguja traspaso mi piel, Edward llego al segundo siguiente y me tomo por la cintura.

Tranquila amor- me dio pequeños besitos mientras Carlisle tenia la aguja dentro de mi- todo está bien, ya casi termina.

Listo- me aviso Carlisle- hare todas las pruebas que conozco…

Gracias Carlisle- le contesto Edward todavía abrazándome- cuando tendrás los resultados?

Es más tardado para nosotros- vio la sangre de color casi negro- regresando de su luna de miel estarán los resultados…

Luna de miel?- voltee a ver a mi casi esposo sorprendida- vamos a tener luna de miel?

Claro- me dio un beso y comenzamos a caminar lejos de Carlisle- no creías que nos íbamos a ir a encerrar a nuestra casa o sí?

De hecho… si, lo pensé- jugué con mis dedos- con eso sería feliz.

Y yo más si tuviéramos una luna de miel memorable- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

A donde vamos a ir?- pregunte entusiasmada.

Es una sorpresa- todo la punta de mi nariz- es hora de que le llames a tu mamá… o no le vas a decir que te casas?

Claro que si- me deshice de su abrazo y él me entrego su celular que ya estaba timbrando- bueno, mamá.

Bella?- dijo un poco confundida- vaya ya era hora que tu voz cambiara, como estas?

Bien mamá- me mordí el labio y tome aire- Edward y yo nos vamos a casar.

Era de esperarse- no sonó sorprendida, no grito ni me insulto como lo había imaginado.

Te lo esperabas?- ahora yo era la sorprendida.

Claro que si- la podía imaginar sonriendo del otro lado de la línea- vi como te trataba cuando fue a Phoenix a buscarte… y luego vi cuanto te dolió que se fuera, se aman, te conozco no había otro final para ti y me da gusto.

Gracias mamá- le dije soltando el aire contenido- es el 13 de agosto… vendrás, verdad?

Claro que si…- ahí estaba la Renee que recordaba- pero ya es tan poco tiempo, los boletos, la ropa, los zapatos… querida recuerdas donde están los zapatos negros que me encantan?

Mamá- le susurre, pero al ver que no me prestaba atención le di un grito- Renee! no te preocupes por nada, Alice ya tiene todo preparado… te llamara este mismo día para ponerse de acuerdo contigo, tranquila.

Alice- susurro- me encantara conocer a toda la familia de Edward, por todos tus correos siento que ya los conozco- oí como Phil llamaba a mamá- tengo que irme… te quiero Bella.

Colgué y fui a sentarme en el regazo de Edward, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me dio pequeños besos, entre susurros me decía que todo iba salir bien.

Fin flash back

Alice había organizado una despedida de soltera y Emmett había organizado la de Edward, los seis nos iríamos al atardecer, nadie mas estaba invitado, Renee les pregunto más de una vez a las chicas de que se iba a tratar la noche pero se negaron a decir algo, quiso que la invitaran pero tampoco lo logro. Ahora estaba con Esme y Renee en la cocina esperando que los pastelillos salieran del horno.

Hija estas comiendo demasiado- me comento Renee al ver que estaba probando el betún que estaba sobre la mesa- seguro son los nervios.

Creo que si- dije tomando otro poco con la cuchara enorme que había dejado Esme en el bol- supongo que mi metabolismo cambio en este tiempo.

Igual que tus gustos- dijo viéndome de arriba a abajo- mira que ponerte lentes de contacto rojos… eso es raro y tu cambio de imagen, esto de vivir en Forks te hace ver más pálida.

Gracias mamá- dije volteando a ver a Esme- me veo muy diferente?

Estas hermosa cariño- me sonrió y saco el molde con lo que esperaba- come todo lo que quieres… puedes apostar que no te hará daño.

Yo comía como tu cuando era adolescente- comenzó Renee pellizcando el pan que Esme había puesto en un plato frente a mi- en una temporada… mis nervios…

Es hora Bella- Alice entro gritando por la puerta trasera interrumpiendo las anécdotas de mamá- vamos a arreglarnos, Rose ya esta lista.

Nos vemos mamá, Esme gracias- ya iba caminando con el pastelillo en las manos mientras Renee me observaba con los ojos abiertos como plato, lo que me hizo ver lo que llamaba su atención- me quema…- Esme me ofreció una servilleta de tela muy gruesa- gracias las quiero.

A donde vamos?- le pregunte cuando entramos a la recamara de Alice- dime… solo una pista…

Solo te puedo decir que te encantara- me llevo frente a su cama- este es para ti y este para mí.

Mi conjunto era un pantalón de mezclilla sin dejar de ser elegante, una blusa color azul cielo y un abrigo corto blanco, la vestimenta de Alice era idéntica solo cambiaban los colores de sus prendas, ya que su blusa y abrigo eran morados. Me cambie con rapidez y ella me recogió el cabello en una trenza francesa. Ya listas, bajamos y nos encontramos con los chicos que también ya estaban esperando a que Emmett llegara.

A qué hora llegaras?- le pregunte a Edward.

Eso no se pregunta hermanita- entro Emmett de la mano de Rosalie- vamos, todo está listo.

Ya te extraño- le dije dándole un beso en los labios y aferrándome a su cuello- pórtate bien…

Se portara muy bien Bella- me respondió Jasper haciendo que me relajara- nuestra despedida solo consiste en algunos osos enojados.

Gracias Jasper- le sonreí sin separarme de Edward- cuídate.

Tu también cuídate mucho- se acerco a mi oído y me susurro más bajo- no me dejan saber que te han preparado… pórtate bien, te amo.

Te amo- nos besamos y sentí unas manos que me separaron de él.

Ya es tarde Bella, tenemos que apurarnos- me dijo Rosalie cuando me llevaba por la puerta principal y veía que Emmett se cargo con facilidad a su hermano y desapareció por la puerta de atrás.

En que coche vamos a ir?- pregunte al no encontrar ninguno frente a la casa.

No señorita- me respondió Alice- por qué crees que no invitamos a nadie más? Síguenos.

Empezamos a correr por el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar nuevo, nos paramos en unas rocas y Rose fue la que llamo mi atención.

Bueno hasta ahora solo has cazado venados- me sonrió con complicidad- es hora de que pruebes cosas nuevas…- extendió las manos- te presente Goat Rocks, debajo de nosotros esta el regalo de Emm y por los alrededores el nuestro… un puma, así que… que comience la caza.

Bajamos de las rocas y me encontré con la entrada a una cueva, Rose y Alice me empujaron para entrar a esta, entre y tropecé con el corpulento pelaje que estaba echado, se volteo y gruño dando un zarpazo, di unos pasos hacia atrás y me arquee tomando posición de ataque, el ataque del oso me hizo enojar porque me tiro de un solo golpe me levante y rápidamente me subí en sus espaldas y mordí su cuello… comencé a beber su sangre, el sabor era diferente más refrescante y apetitoso que la de los venados, cuando ya no quedaba ni una gota mas lo deje caer y voltee a ver a las chicas.

Que te pareció?- Alice tenía una sonrisa angelical pero sus ojos ya estaban negros.

Mejor- me limpie los labios con la lengua y seguí- vamos a seguir… esto me abrió el apetito…

Corrimos y nos separamos un poco para seguir alimentándonos, como Rose lo dijo ahí pude encontrar un puma que con gusto acorrale y luche para después de una ligera pelea tomara su sangre que me extasió, seguí con otro mas y para terminar con un pequeño venado. Las chicas ya me esperaban a unos metros.

Estas satisfecha?- me pregunto Rose.

Más que satisfecha, nunca había bebido tanta sangre- me toque el estomago que parecía que estaba hinchado por todo lo que había tomado- pero es necesario…

Esta fue la primera parte de tu despedida- Alice me tomo de la mano y se hecho a correr- ahora iremos a los limites de Oregón…

Para qué?- voltee a verlas pero ninguna dijo nada y seguimos corriendo.

Corrimos hasta llegar a Portland, donde nos dirigimos a un centro comercial, Alice se puso frente a mí después de parar en el estacionamiento.

Bueno si vas a ser parte de la familia- se acerco a mí entregándome unos guantes de piel en las manos y sonriéndome- tendrás que robar un coche…

Pero no cualquier coche- la apoyo Rosalie- tiene que ser el más rápido y con estilo del lugar.

Que dicen?- casi se me cayo la mandíbula cuando terminaron de hablar- no puedo hacer eso… y estos guantes?

Claro que lo puedes hacer- me dijo Rosalie ya inspeccionando la hilera de coches- los guantes… primera para no dejar huellas- dio una pequeña carcajada y siguió- y segunda aunque robemos el coche… no perdemos el estilo.

Las tres caminamos y nos pusimos frente a un porche 911 color amarillo, Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos y Rose me detuvo del brazo al darse cuenta que iba a correr.

Ese- confirmo ella- apresúrate… es muy fácil, te ayudaremos.

Como dijo me ayudaron a abrirlo y ponerlo en marcha, se acomodaron en el asiento del copiloto y yo me senté en el del conductor y emprendí el camino que ellas me dieron, llegamos a una posada a unos 20 minutos, estaba rodeaba de bosque.

Vamos Bells- me apresuro Alice- te esperamos en la habitación Rose, no tardes.

Vi como el coche se fue por donde habíamos llegado, entramos al lugar y me encontré con una sala acogedora, había una chimenea y una señora mayor nos recibió.

Buenas noches- hablo Alice- hace unas horas llegaron nuestras cosas…

Si, llegaron algunas maletas- saco una libreta y tomo su pluma- su nombre, por favor.

Marie Masen- Alice volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo- tres personas… por una noche, me dijeron que había un par de cabañas… nosotros reservamos una.

Claro que si- la señora escribió algo en su libreta y camino hacia nosotros extendiendo su mano- mucho gusto señoritas.

Saludo primero a Alice y vi que ella también tenía unos guantes, siguió conmigo y yo agache un poco la mirada para que no viera el color de mis ojos.

Van a querer desayunar?- nos hablo ya que habíamos salido de la casa rumbo a la pequeña cabaña- el desayuno se toma en el comedor, no hay servicio a habitación.

No gracias- le sonrió cordialmente Alice- saldremos muy temprano…

Aquí es- nos llevo a la puerta y nos entrego la llave- sus cosas están dentro, si necesitan algo ya saben dónde encontrarme y disculpen pero esto del servicio de cabañas es nuevo… esto era solo una posada.

No se preocupe- ahora fui yo la que hablo al ver a la señora muy apenada- hasta el momento el servicio es perfecto, gracias.

Entramos y Alice llevo las maletas a la cama mientras yo me sentaba en los sillones que daban al ventanal, me quede pensando un momento en cómo había cambiado mi vida tan rápido y después de un rato encendí el televisor para entretenerme. De reojo podía ver como Alice sacaba cosas y corría de la habitación al baño sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Sentí el efluvio de Rose y en ese instante tocaron la puerta, fui y abrir sabiendo muy bien quién era.

Te tardaste- le dije un poco aburrida.

Tuve que llevar el carro a las afueras de Oregón…- sonrió restándole importancia al asunto- no me vas a dejar pasar?

Ha claro- me hice a un lado, al entrar pude notar que llevaba los zapatos mojados, no le di importancia y regrese a ver las noticias.

Después de unos minutos, Alice se puso frente a mí y Rose apago el televisor, las vi con algo de desconfianza.

Que empiece la fiesta- dijeron al unisonó.

Te hubiéramos traído un stripper pero…- Rosalie volteo a ver a Alice- lo mordías y lo matabas o salías corriendo al verlo bailar.

Que graciosas- les dije entre dientes.

No te enojes- me abrazo Alice y me hizo dar media vuelta para ver la cama- esto será más fácil… jugaremos verdad o reto.

Pero no tengo nada que esconder- me mordí el labio inferior.

Anda Bells no seas aguafiestas- se quejo Alice, suspire y me rendí.

Ok, empecemos- le dije caminando a la cama, me senté en una orilla y toque las finas telas que había sobre esta- que es esto?

Bueno, estos- Rosalie señalo la gama de lencería, sentándose a mi lado- son tus regalos… ya sabes, para las noches románticas con Edward…

Si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado al ver las telas casi transparentes de una gran gama de colores y que no cubrían nada, agache la mirada y suspire.

Bueno comienzo- dijo Alice- verdad o reto Rose?

Reto- dijo muy segura con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno en el baño hay un tinte de color verde lavable- Alice tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- tienes que usarlo toda la noche, hasta que nos vayamos de aquí.

Rosalie no respondió nada y con una mueca se dirigió al baño, poco tiempo después regreso con un verde fosforescente en su hermosa cabellera. Se sentó otra vez en su lugar y hablo molesta.

Bella, verdad o reto?- me miro fijamente.

Verdad- dije entre dientes.

Verdad…- me vi a los ojos fijamente- has hecho el amor con Edward desde que eres vampiro?

No- dije mordiéndome el labio.

No?- Rose estaba muy sorprendida- por qué?

Oye es solo una pregunta- me queje- ya conteste…

Anda Bella- me animo Alice- solo responde sino no podremos seguir con el juego.

Por lo mismo que Edward no quiso hacerlo cuando era humana- susurre- es un vampiro moralista, chapado a la antigua… bueno ya conteste, me toca… Alice, verdad o reto?

Reto, reto- dijo dando brinquitos en su lugar.

Tendrás que ir al cuarto de la señora, robar la ropa más horrible y ponértela hasta que nos vayamos de aquí- le dije utilizando mi tono autoritario- ha y después devolverla.

Alice pensó un momento y suspiro- está bien... de eso se traba el juego.

Salió rápidamente de cabaña, mientras yo inspeccionaba mejor una prenda que tenia a lado, Rose me miro y sonrió pícaramente.

Ósea que nunca has utilizado nada de esto?- levanto la mano levemente para señalar la lencería que tenia entre las manos.

No, nunca- dije un poco cohibida.

Bueno te aseguro que le gustara- me sonrió amigablemente y siguió hablando pero ahora en susurro- no te arrepientes de haberte convertido?

No, definitivamente no- dije segura y voltee al ventanal- porque estaré toda la… eternidad con Edward, era lo que quería.

Pero no te das cuenta de todo lo que dejaste?- me dijo con un poco de molestia.

Bueno- empecé a jugar con mis dedos y seguí hablando como nunca lo había hecho con Rosalie- si Edward no me hubiera convertido… no estaría aquí, pero creo que vale la pena por estar al lado del hombre que amo.

Nunca soñaste con ser madre?- su tono era serio- con envejecer? Tener nietos?... morir?

Creo que todo eso se fue esfumando al saber lo que era Edward- me mordí el labio- cuando se fueron, imagine por un momento la vida con Jacob, como seria tener hijos y envejecer… pero no me veía feliz, porque mi felicidad esta con Edward.

Sabes, yo te tenía mucha envidia- me susurro.

Envidia a mi?- estaba sorprendida de sus palabras, no le llegaba ni a los talones ahora que era vampiro menos cuando era una simple humana.

Yo tuve todo en mi vida humana- comenzó a contarme- me iba a casar, pero mi prometido y sus amigos casi me matan una noche… me destrozaron en todos los sentidos posibles y con ellos mis sueños de ser la esposa mas amada, de ser la madre de un niño con hoyuelos y mejillas rosadas…

Pero un golpe seco en la puerta la interrumpió y le abrimos con una sonrisa a Alice, que llevaba una falda larga de flores de colores encendidos y un blusón que le quedaba como vestido; regresamos a nuestros lugares entre risas y Alice suspiro.

Ok Rose- se arremango el blusón para sacar sus delicadas manos- verdad o reto?

Reto- se cruzo de brazos esperando la repuesta de Alice.

Bueno no solo traje ropa para Bells- saco una bolsa de debajo de la cama y la abrió- no seré mala contigo toda la noche… solo tienes que ponerte esta pijama…

Alice- se quejo Rosalie- primero mi cabello y luego esto? No eso nunca me lo pondré… escojo verdad…

No puedes, ya escogiste- hizo pucheros Alice- ve a cambiarte.

Le arrebato la gran pijama completa rosa de conejo que hasta tenia zapatos y orejas, se cambio ahí mismo enfrente de nosotras haciendo que mi autoestima bajara dos puntos o más, bufo y se sentó.

Verdad o reto?- me pregunto bastante molesta.

Reto- me mordí la lengua en cuanto lo dije, no me iba gustar nada lo que iba a hacer.

Ok Bella, te tienes que poner un baby doll de estos- apunto la cama y siguió- no voy a ser tan mala, tu escoge el que quieras…- repitió la primera parte de la frase de Alice.

Observe uno de color negro de satín con una pretina al terminar el busto bordada con cintas gruesas y con un pequeño volado, la espalda casi estaba descubierta, menee la cabeza y entre al baño para cambiarme; el pequeño vestido era el más largo que encontré y me llegaba a media pierna, me arme de valor y camine al espejo de cuerpo completo que había detrás de la puerta, mi piel se veía más blanca pero no me disgusto del todo lo que veía, me hice una coleta y abrí la puerta para ir donde estaba las chicas.

Oye Bells, se te ve hermoso- dijo Alice en cuanto me vio- justo a tu medida…

Volverás loco a Edward cuando te vea así- sonrió Rosalie.

Sigamos jugando- dije sentándome para cambiar el tema.

De hecho- hablo Rosalie de nuevo- se nos acaba de ocurrir otro juego… ya sabes que aquí cerca hay una cascada… que te parece hacer clavados y nadar?

Claro- me levante y camine al baño.

A dónde vas?- me reclamo Alice- nadie se cambiara, saldremos así como estamos vestidas.

Casi gruñí pero regrese a su lado, me puse mis botas, salimos y atravesamos el bosque para llegar a lo más alto de la cascada, Rose sonrió y se lanzo sin decirme nada, Alice me tomo de la mano y me acerco un poco más.

Esta vez no te pasara nada- me susurro antes de saltar.

Vi como su cuerpo desapareció en el agua, medite un poco lo que iba hacer di unos pasos hacia tras y corrí para tirarme de la cascada, la sensación de la brisa en mi rostro, en mi cuerpo era de lo mejor, sonrió y cerré los ojos por un instante, hasta que sentí como entre al agua y me quede ahí era cierto no había necesidad de respirar, nade buscando a las chicas pero no las encontró sali a la superficie y sentí un efluvio que venía de detrás de la cascada.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo la actualización se que está un poco largo el capi pero espero y les guste, a respuesta de algunos comentarios… ya sabemos que Bella no es un vampiro normal así que no se sabe aun que tiene, Nessi si aparecerá no sé cuándo ni cómo, ya falta poco para el gran capítulo de la boda que quiero que sea impresionante, todavía lo estoy planeando._

_ El siguiente capítulo será punto de vista de Edward._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas, por si quieren saber de qué cascada estoy hablando es la que aparece en la película Crepúsculo cuando van a jugar beisbol y se llama Cascada de Multnomah en Oregón; solo dato curioso. _

_Cuídense muchísimo les mando un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."_


	5. Despedida de Soltero

**Despedida de soltero.**

Pov Edward

Le grite al idiota de Emmett que me llevaba como si fuera un costal sobre su hombro, me bajo en cuanto estuvimos fuera de la casa, Jasper iba tras nosotros sonriendo como si le hubieran contando un chiste.

Ahora si- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos- no te enojes, esta noche es para celebrar… hermanito te vas a casar después de casi un siglo soltero, yo pensé que nunca te ibas encontrar a tu media naranja… pensé que no existía tu otra mitad jajaja.

Vamos- dijo Jasper sin dejarme leer su mente caminando hacia el riachuelo- tu regalo te está esperando.

Corrí detrás de ellos sin preguntar más, llegamos a Olympic National Forest, estábamos un poco lejos de nuestros lugares de caza, pero seguro habían planeado algo así que lo deje pasar, Emmett se detuvo con los brazos extendidos cuando llegamos frente a un gran árbol que tenía un oso recostado en su base.

Este es tu regalo- me dijo Emmett apuntando al gran oso negro- solo para ti- corrió hacia el animal y este se levantó gruñendo y me di cuenta que estaba encadenado al árbol, Emmett lo esquivó y libero. Mis hermanos corrieron y se subieron a las ramas de los árboles para poder ver el espectáculo.

Gracias- les dije volteándome a ver el primer ataque del oso, me lanzo un gran zarpazo.

Lo esquive un par de veces, hasta que me pegue a su espalda para así poder apretar un poco su cuello y dejara de atacar, enseguida lo mordí y bebí su sangre hasta que quedo seco, me separe y los chicos ya estaban a mi lado.

Ahora si a cazar- dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa- todos lo necesitaremos.

Corrimos y nos adentramos en la emoción de la caza, era diferente, esta vez me sentía mas eufórico, tal vez porque sabía que me alimentaba para el gran día, para mi boda con la mujer que amo, me sentía hinchado de tanta sangre que había bebido, solo una vez me había alimentado así y al recordarlo sonreí porque lo había logrado, había resistido estar cerca de esa chica tan misteriosa y ahora gracias a eso estaba en mi futuro. Me reuní con mis hermanos y suspire por lo que tuvieran planeado para el resto de la noche, Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa y casi brincaba mientras pensaba: "esto será genial"

Has conocidos los rápidos de Oregón?- sonrió maliciosamente Emmett.

No- conteste rápidamente.

Pues vamos- me apresuro Emmett, corrimos hasta llegar a una gran establecimiento que simulaba una cabaña que anunciaba viajes en rápidos, canoas y caminatas por el sendero.

Esto está cerrado- les dije viendo la entrada del lugar.

No estamos buscado eso- dijo Emmett mientras caminaba para llegar a la orilla del rio, del otro lado Jasper abrió ágilmente la ventanilla donde se encontraba la taquilla y aventó un rollo de billetes- ya pagamos, nos llevaremos una lancha y un par de remos… sube.

Subí a la lancha inflable y me indico que me sentara al frente, no sabía cómo estaban haciendo para mantenerme fuera de su cabeza y eso no me gustaba ya que no me podía anticipar a sus movimientos, nos adentramos en el rio y llegamos a los rápidos, la adrenalina que sentía era más por todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida que por unas piedras en el rio, de la nada sentí como mis hermanos me tomaron de los brazos y los llevaron a mis espaldas.

Que hacen?- les grite molesto

Solo te estamos secuestrando- dijo entre carcajadas Emmett

Suéltenme- les ordene

No Edward ni lo pienses- hablo Jasper con toda la tranquilidad- te estamos atando con acero y diamante forjados… no podrás liberarte, lo siento.

Llegamos al final de los rápidos y caímos por una gran cascada, no me podía ahogar pero cuando estaba nadando para escapar de ellos me agarraron y me llevaron tras la cascada, me pusieron una playera que apestaba a licántropo sobre los hombros, la llave de las esposas estaba sobre mi cabeza y ahí me dejaron tirado. Espero un buen rato hasta que percibí unos efluvios conocidos, al final el aroma de Bella era inconfundible, la pude ver como se fue acercando lentamente a mí, cuando la vi bajo la caída de agua me olvide de todo, solo tenía ojos para la hermosa visión que tenía frente a mis ojos, la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo gracias al agua, sus labios eran más rosados y sus ojos tenían un color carmesí que me enloqueció.

Edward?- corrió a mi lado con preocupación en la mirada- estas bien?

Estas hermosa- le susurre.

Edward que haces aquí?- me repitió haciendo que la viera a los ojos- que hago?

Emmett y Jasper me esposaron- trate de quitar la mirada de su delicado cuerpo y concentrarme en cómo me encontraba- la ropa apesta… la llave esta sobre mi… podrías?

Claro- intento brincar para alcanzarla, era más ágil pero aún era muy pequeña para alcázar la llave con un salto… o eso esperaba.

Creo que sería mejor si te subieras en mis hombros- le dije hincándome para cargarla sobre mis hombros.

Con… esta ropa?- dijo agachando la mirada, seguro que si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate.

Sí, no le veo el problema te ves hermosa- le asegure- por favor… quítame esto.

Es que- busco a alrededor de ella y me vio a los ojos- está bien, pero cierra los ojos.

Lo intentare- le susurre cuando ella ya estaba intentando subir a mis hombros, me fulmino con la mirada y se acomodó de un salto.

Debería dejarte ahí- me susurro cuando oí como rompía la rama de donde habían colgado la pequeña llave.

No me puedes pedir que cierre mis ojos a tal belleza que tengo frente a mí- le dije con el tono más seductor que me conocía.

Bajo de otro brinco y camino hasta mi espalda saliendo de mi campo de visión, me quito las cadenas y pude mover mis manos para aprisionarla y acercarla a mí.

Gracias- le hable contra la piel de su cuello- cuando saliste de casa no traías esa ropa…

Alice y Rose me obligaron a ponérmela- se quejo

Pues les daré las gracias- empecé a dejar besos en todo su cuello y hombro- y tendré que decirles que te compren más "ropa" de este estilo… te ves… wau.

Me separe un poco de ella y la aprecie de pies a cabeza mordiendo mi labio, por lo que me hacía sentir con tan solo verla de esa manera frente a mi… su dulce inocencia que la hacía ver más… sensual.

Edward- susurro tímidamente y se escondió en mi pecho, levante su mentón y comencé a besarla frenéticamente, pero un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

Edward debes esperar- dijo la voz de Alice, yo gruñí muy bajo sin separarme de Bella ni un centímetro.

Eddie- grito Emmett con fingida voz de horror- no puedo creer que no te importe que puedan ver nuestros castos ojos…

Bella se separó de mí y escondió su rostro en una cortina de cabello, yo le di una mirada amenazante a mi musculoso hermano y todos rieron por la escena, al siguiente instante vi fijamente el atuendo de Rose y no pude ocultar una carcajada.

Te ves preciosa Rosalie- dije entre el ataque de risa- y el cambio de look en tu cabello te quedo perfecto- señale su cabello con un verde un poco desteñido.

Gracias Edward- dijo entre dientes y volteo a ver a Alice- me las pagaras.

Es un juego Rose- cuando hablo la pequeña, lleve mi atención a ella y pude ver que la ropa que llevaba era horrible hasta para mí y estaba enorme para su cuerpo.

Que paso con tu sentido de la moda?- le pregunte lo que hizo sonreír a Rosalie

Bella creyó que sería bueno ampliar mis horizontes- dijo un poco molesta-pero solo es por poco tiempo.

Hablando de Bella- dije volteando a verla y abrazándola por la cintura- gracias por su vestimenta

Se ve muy bien- me secundo Emmett, Rose que lo tenía a un lado le dio un golpe- lo siento hermanita.

Te dije que le gustaría- Rosalie le regalo una sonrisa a Bella, ella por su parte solo asintió.

De quien fue la gran idea de esta noche loca?- los cuestione a todos

Entre todos lo planeamos- dijo Alice dando brinquitos- fue un gran logro que Emmett no lo echara a perder… estaba segura que sabrías nuestros planes por él.

Pero no ha terminado- anuncio Rosalie- vamos a la cabaña, ahora jugaremos botella de prendas.

Rose- gritamos Bella y yo al unísono, ella solo sonrió al ver nuestra reacción.

Era broma- nos tranquilizó- ahora van los regalos para los dos… para la luna de miel, les va encantar, vamos.

Corrimos a la cabaña que no estaba muy retirada del lugar, cuando iba entrar a la cabaña donde las chicas desaparecieron Jasper me toco del hombro.

La señora que renta las cabañas es un poco conservadora y nos está viendo en este momento por la ventana, nosotros tenemos la cabaña de a lado- con el mentón me señalo la puerta a mi espalda- en unos minutos se dormirá, mientras nos podemos cambiar.

Me gustó la idea y entramos a la quietud del lugar, mis hermanos me habían llevado una muda de ropa, así que enseguida entre al baño y me cambie, espere a que estuvieran listos, después de unos minutos salimos para reunirnos con las chicas en su cabaña, cuando llegamos Bella ya traía otro blusón de seda que le llegaba a la rodilla y tenía una bata de gasa encima. Nos sentamos formando un círculo pero teniéndonos al frente a Bella y a mí.

Empecemos- dijo Alice- como es de pareja, los regalos también son de parejas, este es el regalo de Jasper y mío…- nos extendió una bolsa metálica.

Me acerque y Alice me dio la bolsa, ya otra vez en mi lugar la abrí con lentitud, había unas toallas de un color beige y tenían bordados nuestros nombres en hilo dorado, debajo de estas había unos papeles que leí rápidamente, sonreí y se los ofrecí a Bella para que viera de que se trataba.

Un spa?- susurro volteando su vista a Alice.

Si, para su regreso- ella sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella yo solo le sonreí- es muy exclusivo… ahí es donde vamos nosotros y les encantara.

Gracias- dijimos al unísono, haciendo a un lado la bolsa.

Carlisle y Esme también les mandaron un regalo- nos informó Jasper entregándonos una caja, se la ofreció a Bella y ella la sostuvo en sus manos, comenzando a abrirla.

En la caja había una llave, debajo de esta había un set de velas aromáticas de diferentes formas. Saco la llave sin entender que era, Rosalie al ver la expresión de Bella sonrió y le empezó a explicar.

Esme y Carlisle te regalan una casa- se volvió a mí y sonrió pícaramente- todos hemos recibido una… bueno menos Edward esta es su primer casa.

Gracias- dijo mi amada tímidamente y me volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa- es la cabaña?

Si- contesto Alice- pero cuando regresen tendrá unos pequeños cambios… sabíamos que no se aguantaría las ganas de verla- me vi con los ojos entre cerrados al hablar claramente de mi- con tanto ajetreo que se traía Esme…

Quería ver la cabaña- susurre un poco apenado por lo que había hecho.

Solo has visto el inicio- me dijo Emmett frotando sus manos casi con impaciencia- Esme tiene muchas ideas… claro que no nos dijo nada para no arruinar la sorpresa… y hablando de sorpresas este es nuestro regalo.

Extendió una bolsa más grande que la que nos había dado Alice hace un momento, lo recibí y lo acerque a nosotros, por la sonrisa de Emmett no sabía que esperar.

Es por si se porta mal- dijo Rosalie cuando Bella saco las esposas y cadenas que me había quitado del jueguito de mis hermanos.

Gracias- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Vi la bolsa y había dos cajas en su interior, Bella y yo sacamos una cada uno y las abrimos, la que yo había tomado eran unos aceites para masaje corporal, de la caja que tenía ella éntrelas manos saco una pluma, un talco y otros frasquitos de aceites.

La segunda cajita le gustara más a Bella- me dijo Emmett levantando las cejas sugestivamente- ella es la que disfruta los sabores…

Bella escondió su mirada apenada y yo solo la abrace dándole besos en las mejillas, los chicos nos vieron y sonreían, se levantaron para traer unos juegos de mesa… algo inocente según gritaba Emmett; el tiempo paso rápidamente y teníamos que regresar a casa, las chicas se fueron cambiar de ropa, lavarse el cabello, al poco tiempo regresaron con unas anchas sonrisas ya que sus castigos habían terminado, yo abrace por la cintura a mi prometida y la bese tiernamente acercándome a su oído para susurrarle.

Que lastima que te tuvieras que cambiar- mordí ligeramente su lóbulo- me encantas.

Al llegar a casa todo había cambiado, en la cocina había miles de utensilios para hacer el banquete y vajillas mandadas a hacer especialmente para la ocasión, Bella me sostenía de la mano hasta que llegaron todas las mujeres de la casa incluyendo a Renée que si bien se había hospedado en un hotel se la había pasado más tiempo en este lugar.

Bella- grito Renée- no puedes verlo hasta mañana en el altar.

Yo no creo en esas supersticiones- se quejó mi prometida.

Esto se hará de la manera tradicional- la reprendió Alice- así que despídanse porque Bella se va, llega mañana con el tiempo gusto para arreglarse.

Donde voy a pasar todo el día?- Bella pregunto con prudencia.

Con Charlie- le respondió Renée como si fuera lo más obvio del universo- que no quieres pasar la última noche en tu recamara? Con tu papa?

Claro que si- volteo a verme con temor en sus ojos

Está bien amor- le hable para tranquilizarla mientras movía mi pulgar en pequeños círculos sobre su mano- todo estará bien… harás muy feliz a Charlie.

Está bien- suspiro y sonrió acercándose a mí para poder darme un beso- te amo… ya te extraño.

No sabes cuánto te extrañare yo- le susurre, nos dimos un rápido beso ya que Alice la arrebato de mis brazos y solo vi como salió corriendo con ella.

Sonreí alegremente y sentí como Esme frotaba mi espalda con una gran sonrisa y pensando en lo feliz que era al verme realizado y con la mujer que amo. Le di un abrazo de gratitud a por todo el tiempo que había soportado mi mal humor, mi estado zombi, falta de interés por la vida.

* * *

_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir, reir y amarse..._

_Aquí les dejo este capi, espero les guste… nunca he ido a una despedida de soltero jajaja así que espero y les haya gustado mi punto de vista de cómo sería; trate de terminar el capi de la boda ya que hoy era una fecha clave… pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer para la entrada a clases. Pero espero y subirla esta misma semana ya que tengo el 15 y 16 libres por el bicentenario de la independencia… VIVA MEXICO, soy orgullosamente mexicana, si hay cosas que están mal pero hay muchas cosas muy buenas, pero bueno eso no es para discutir esos temas. Espero les guste el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo._

_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos… muchas gracias a todas. Besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Grande es siempre el amor maternal, pero toca en lo sublime cuando se mezcla con la admiración por el hijo amado."_


	6. El Gran Dia

**EL GRAN DIA…**

Pov Bella

Después de la despedida apresurada que le di a mi prometido, Alice me arrastro al jeep, voltee a ver el asiento trasero donde había una maleta y un par de porta trajes.

Alice adonde crees que vamos?- fruncí el ceño, mientras señalaba con mi pulgar las cosas detrás de nosotras.

Ya te dijimos que a tu casa, con Charlie- encendió el auto y salió por el camino de terracería con una prisa inimaginable.

Y para que tantas cosas?- voltee a ver el camino un poco más tranquila.

Los porta trajes llevan el traje de Charlie y el vestido de Sue- me volteo a ver y me sonrió- la maleta es para ti, lleva un par de mudas y algunas cosas para que te entretengas… recuerda que Charlie no sabe que no duermes, así que deberás estar atenta y fingir muy bien…

Lo hare- me voltee para ver por mi ventanilla- no veré a Edward?

No- sin siquiera verla pude imaginar la sonrisa que acompañaba sus palabras- lo veras en el altar… lo estaré cuidando para que ni se le ocurra, aparte de que no va tener tiempo Esme le tiene muchos encargos.

Claro- dije un poco sarcástica- los Cullen no necesitan servicios que les ayuden.

Lo arreglaremos todo a tiempo- cuando iba diciendo esto ya habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie- cuando lleguen los invitados todo estará listo y te aseguro que abra un par de meseros para servir el banquete.

Hablando de los invitados- suspire con un poco de angustia- aguantare el aroma de toda esa gente junto a mí?

Estoy más que segura- Alice volteo a verme tranquilamente, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar- Bree y Diego tampoco son ningún peligro, tienen un autocontrol sorprendente… he visto y todo saldrá maravilloso, bueno hasta el punto donde nos dejan ver los licántropos.

Gracias Alice- estaba realmente más tranquila y confiaba en su palabra, salí del auto, para encontrarme con un Charlie muy nervioso en el umbral de mi antiguo hogar.

Camine lentamente a su encuentro con una ligera sonrisa, Alice llevaba las cosas con una gran gracia a mi lado, Charlie me dio un pequeño abrazo y me invito con un gesto a entrar en la casa le ofreció ayuda a la pequeña Cullen pero esta se negó rotundamente, ya dentro nos acomodamos en la gastada sala y Alice acomodo los porta trajes en un clavo que había frente de nosotros, abrió lentamente uno de los dos cubre polvo.

Este es tu traje Charlie- Alice lo acomodo en sus brazos y lo acerco a mi padre con una gran sonrisa- solo faltan unos pequeños detalles, que arreglare ahora mismo… necesito que te lo pruebes.

Alice, yo no…- Charlie se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a buscar palabras mientras sus mejillas me sonrojaban.

Nada de peros- lo interrumpió el torbellino que tenía por nuevo hermana y arrastro a Charlie escaleras arriba- mientras te cambias Bella y yo acomodaremos su recamara para esta noche.

Bajo rápidamente y tomo todo lo que llevamos, entramos a mi antigua recamara y yo recorrí cada rincón del lugar mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente algo borrosos, me senté en la mecedora y sonreí al descubrir un ligero aroma de Edward y lo recordé sentado en este mismo lugar viéndome de lejos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella- Alice llamo mi atención- te traje tu libro de cumbres borrascosas.

Gracias- me levante y camine al closet- oficialmente esta será mi última noche de soltera y con mi padre… pero qué tal si a media noche…

No le harás nada- dijo cansinamente- si te sientes algo… ansiosa me llamas- me entrego un pequeño celular- enseguida vendremos para estar a tu lado, no te preocupes, debes estar tranquila mañana será el gran día…

Y que hare todo este tiempo?- me queje.

No tendrás tiempo de aburrirte- empezó a dar saltitos mientras hablaba- me ayudaras a hacerle los ajustes al traje de Charlie, después vendrá Sue y le entregaras el vestido, harás la comida con ella y en la tarde noche abra una cena con tu familia…

Sí que lo tienes todo planeado- me sorprendí por todo el itinerario que me había recitado- no sé cómo haces todo esto.

Nada, nada- camino a la puerta después de arreglar mis pocas pertenencias que había llevado- es hora de ir con Charlie.

Como me lo había dicho Alice, no había tenido tiempo de estar sola ni un minuto, a Sue le había encantado el regalo de la duende, preparamos la comida para ocho personas ya que mi familia había crecido esta se conformaba de Charlie y Sue, Renée y Phil, Billy y Jacob, Seth y yo; todos nos sentamos a comer en una gran mesa improvisada entre platicas, anécdotas y risas de todos los presentes, antes de darnos cuenta ya era medianoche así que me despedí con el pretexto de todo el cansancio y los nervios. Al llegar a mi recamara suspire ansiosamente, esta noche sería muy largo sin la presencia de Edward, con los nervios a flor de piel por todo lo que pasaría en algunas horas y por la despedida que se haría más evidente de mis padres, me puse mi pijama, tome mi libro ya gastado y me senté en la mecedora para así leer, escuche los pasos cansinos de Charlie pero no me moví de mi lugar, abrió lentamente la puerta de mi recamara y me hablo en un susurro en un principio.

Deberías descansar- se adentró a mi pequeño cuarto con precaución.

Te estaba esperando- deje el libro a un lado y camine hasta su encuentro- tengo que darte las gracias por todo papa…

No hay nada que agradecer- me interrumpió- el que debería agradecerte seria yo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz… por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, ahora vas a madurar, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.

Lo sé- susurre un poco triste.

Prométeme que llamaras siempre que puedas- me dio un gran abrazo mientras hablaba- sé que tendrán que irse pronto, me lo explicaron…

Podrías venir con nosotros- dije rápidamente y hablando con el corazón en la mano- hablare con Carlisle y Edward… nunca nos separaríamos.

No hija- deshizo su abrazo y me vio fijamente a los ojos con un brillo especial- este es mi lugar, soy viejo y he encontrado el amor- me tomo del mentón al ver que iba bajando la mirada- me siento satisfecho con saber que me vas a sobrevivir, que estarás con alguien que te ama y que te protegerá de todo lo que habrá frente al camino- se ruborizo un poco pero su sonrisa no desapareció ningún instante- ahora he encontrado a una persona en la cual puedo confiar y que puedo cuidar, que me acepta como soy… solo te pido que no me olvides.

Nunca te olvidare- sentí como mis ojos escocían, era esto lo que se sentía al no poder llorar?- siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo papá- lo abrace sintiéndome feliz por él y por mí.

Nunca le había dicho papá con tanta sinceridad como ahora, con la gratitud y el amor que él se ganó en tan poco tiempo por apoyarme siempre, me separo y le seque unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sonrió y me llevo a la cama como cuando lo hacía de pequeña, me arropo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Ahora descansa- me acaricio la cabeza y se enderezo- mañana será un día muy largo, te quiero princesa.

Te quiero papá- me levante para darle un beso y regrese a mi lugar- tú también tienes que descansar… buenas noches te quiero.

Salió de mi cuarto y yo me quede viendo el techo repasando cada uno de los recuerdos que me había traído mi estancia en esta casa, la primera vez que Edward se había quedado a mi lado toda la noche, las noches que llore por su partida, los sueños que había tenido alguna vez, las pláticas con Jacob… de repente sentí un efluvio bastante desagradable, me levante buscando su procedencia hasta que llegue a la ventana para ver a Jacob parado al pie de esta.

Me vas a dejar entrar?- me pregunto con un puchero en el rostro.

Nunca has necesitado permiso- lo llame con una seña y me hice a un lado.

Pero ahora ya eres casi una señora- me recordó.

Soy la misma- sonreí sentándome en la orilla de mi cama- gracias por venir.

Edward y Alice me dijeron que estaría bien- sonrió sentándose a mi lado- no hay peligro que te vuelvas loca y me quieras asesinar.

Que chistoso- le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

No te enojes- me abrazo y camino a unas fotos que había en mi pequeño escritorio- que recuerdos… parece que han pasado siglos, quien lo hubiera dicho… en este tiempo pensé que tu serias mi esposa, sin los Cullen y lo que sentía por ti y que tú también empezaste a sentir por mi…- me enseño una foto donde estábamos abrazados a lado de la playa.

En ese tiempo imagine un futuro contigo- le confesé- casarnos, tener hijos, envejecer… morir juntos después de ver a nuestros nietos y bisnietos.

Entonces si lo consideraste alguna vez?- dijo un poco sorprendido.

Si- le sonreí y me deje caer en la cama- cuando solo creí que había un mito en mi vida… me alegra que encontraras a tu alma gemela.

También me siento feliz por ti- me dijo acompañándome sobre la cama- me sentí terrible cuando después de declarar todo mi amor por ti… me imprimara y te dijera que todo lo que te había dicho no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por kalena.

Ninguno de los dos era totalmente feliz- reconocí sin hacerlo sentir mal.

Cada quien tiene a su alma gemela- me secundo- te amo Bells, nunca lo olvides siempre estaré para lo que necesites- me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Yo también te amo Jake- le di un beso en la mejilla y nos pasamos toda la noche hablando de mil cosas sin importancia hasta que tuvo que ir a dormir un rato para la gran fiesta.

Pronto la casa de Charlie se llenó de ruido, ya que Sue y Seth habían llegado para empezar con los arreglos, Charlie recogería al papá de Angela y lo llevaría a la casa de los Cullen, Alice llego por mí a medio día para llevarme a la cabaña que sería mi casa al regresar de la misteriosa luna de miel. A comparación con el día anterior esta vez Alice iba conduciendo bastante despacio.

Por qué no vamos a casa?- la cuestione viéndola fijamente.

Porque todavía no está lista la decoración y para que Edward no te pueda ver- me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo- estarás a tiempo en la entrada principal, cuando Edward se vaya a arreglar iremos al despacho de Carlisle a ajustar los detalles que falten, tengo todo en tu casa para tu arreglo…

Y no puedo ayudar en el arreglo de mi propia boda?- dije con enojo fingido.

En la primera no- me sonrió y llegamos al camino que nos llevaba a la casa principal, vi como de los arboles colgaban farolas que se unían con lazos de gasas blancas que terminaban en pequeños ramos de rosas rosas, alcatraces y azares.

Es hermoso- le susurre viendo cada detalle del camino que llevaría a los invitados a la casa.

Y no has visto nada- tenía una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja- claro que nada será más hermoso que tú.

Que no estarán Rose y tú en la ceremonia?- le dije divertida.

Lo bueno es que estas de bueno humor Bells- me contesto entre pequeñas risitas- te aseguro que nadie nos pondrá atención… bueno, solo Emm y mi amorcito no te verán tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a mi casa, guau mi casa eso se oía bien, no me dejo inspeccionar nada, la estaba acondicionada pareciendo una salón de belleza de lo más exclusivos, mi vestido estaba en una esquina ´puesto en un maniquí haciendo que percibiera todo su esplendor.

Debemos comenzar, ya casi es la hora- me aviso Alice acomodándome en una cómoda silla giratoria.

En cuanto me senté comenzó poniéndome una mascarilla, le reclame diciendo que no la necesitaba pero no me hizo caso, me preparo la tina con esencias, trate de relajar mis nervios pero unos murmullos hicieron que saliera antes de lo pensado de mi baño, al llegar a la sala me encontré con Rosalie, Alice y Esme arreglando el velo, el tocado y el ramo que llevaría. Al verme caminaron hacia mí con una alegría desbordante.

Qué bueno que ya terminaste- Esme me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la misma silla que ahora estaba frente a un gran tocador- yo me encargare de las uñas, mientras Rose se encarga del cabello.

Por qué esa cara de terror?- me pregunto al ver que no dije ninguna palabra.

Es solo que… Renée no vino?- les pregunte a las tres en un susurro.

Tenía que ir por algo muy importante- Esme me hablaba con ese tono maternal y tranquilo- estará en el despacho de Carlisle cuando tu entres ahí.

Basta de pláticas- nos regañó Alice poniéndose frente a mí- yo te maquillare, así que relájate estarás lista muy pronto.

Rosalie camino al centro de la mesa y acomodo su iPod en el centro, la música empezó a invadir el lugar… era claro de luna, suspire con un poco de alivio y cerré los ojos, no se cuánto tiempo paso solo escuchaba de fondo el piano, Alice dejo de trabajar en mi rostros y me palmeo el hombro para que abriera los ojos.

Estas lista- me susurro con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, voltee a ver las a todas y solo les di una sonrisa de agradecimiento- falta el vestido.

Mientras ellas quitaba el vestido del maniquí yo camine lentamente al centro del lugar, regresaron con él y me lo pusieron con delicadeza y ternura. Tomo esto parecía un sueño nunca creí en el matrimonio, pero en este momento comenzaba a amar esto, Alice comenzó a subir el zipper, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

Hay un pequeño problema- me dijo un poco confundida.

Que pasa?- le pregunto Rose a sus espaldas.

Es solo que el vestido no cierra- hizo una mueca de disgusto- no lo entiendo, le di tus medidas a la modista… ahora mismo le llamare a…

Tranquila Alice- Esme la tomo del hombro y le sonrió- hay que ver que podemos hacer…

Por suerte la señora dejo un poco de margen escondido a los lados del vestido- Alice seguía molesta, se acercó a mí y con una seña me indico que me quitara la larga tela blanca bordada- dicen que algunas novias se ponen tan nerviosas que comen tanto…- me vio con los ojos entre cerrados- has comido como nunca en tu vida humana Bella- termino regañándome.

Eso no puede ser- hablo Rosalie ayudándome con el gran atuendo- los vampiros no podemos cambiar físicamente Alice.

Después le preguntamos a Carlisle- Esme se comenzaba a poner ansiosa y volteaba a todos lados- si no nos apuramos… ya vieron la hora?- volteo a ver su muñeca, ellas hicieron lo mismo y pusieron manos a la obra.

Esta vez al ponerme el vestido me sentía más cómoda, al subir el zipper Alice suspiro de alivio, Rose y Esme me pusieron el gran velo que llegaría y Esme me puso una pequeña gargantilla, una brazalete discreto y termino poniendo mi anillo de compromiso en su lugar, enseguida las tres corrieron por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño, supuse que era para arreglarse, salieron minutos después Rose y Alice salieron ya arregladas, Esme estaba tras ellas con un vestido verde corto que se ceñía a su cuerpo, las cuatro salimos y caminamos a la casa con mucho cuidado para no rasgar mi vestido.

Al llegar entre por la puerta principal que daba la bienvenida con dos grandes floreros que llenaban el ambiente con su aroma, me llevaron al despacho casi corriendo sin dejarme contemplar la decoración, al entrar me encontré con mis padres que parecían muy nerviosos.

Te ves hermosa- dijo Renée con voz quebrada y acercándose a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo cuidadosamente- mi niña creció muy rápido… pero que no te vas a quitar esos lentes de contacto rojos?- me regaño al separarse de mí.

Claro que si mama- me mordí el labio inferior y voltee a ver a Charlie- te ves guapísimo papá…

Gracias- se puso colorado al instante y carraspeo para recomponerse- te ves hermosa cariño, estas lista? Segura que no vas a salir corriendo?

Papá- me queje y me abalance para abrazarlo.

Es hora- entro Jasper a comunicarnos- todo bien?- pregunto al sentir el ambiente.

Seguro- le contesto Alice y sonrió- ya vamos- volteo a ver a mi madre- es hora que vayas a tu lugar…

Claro- dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, fue y me abrazo otra vez- te quiero, no lo olvides.

Yo también te quiero- le dio un rápido beso para que no sintiera mi temperatura, pero ella se alejó rápidamente.

Charlie- volteo a ver a mi padre con urgencia- se me olvidaba… dale nuestro regalo.

Charlie saco una cajita de su saco y me la ofreció, la tome y al abrirla encontré un par de peinetas de plata, sobre los diseños florales tenían unos oscuros zafiros azules que enmarcaban las hermosas figurillas, las tome entre mis manos.

Ya tienes algo azul- hablo Renée después de un rato en silencio por parte de todos.

Y algo viejo también- siguió Charlie pertenecieron a tu abuela Swan, hicimos que un joyero remplazara los esmaltes por zafiros.

Gracias- se me quebró la voz y por un momento no encontré palabra alguna para agradecerles- mamá, papá… yo…

Nada- dijo Charlie poniéndose a mi lado para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda- no queremos que se te corra el maquillaje.

En ese momento llego Alice, no había notado que en algún momento de la plática nos habíamos quedado solos.

Es hora de que bajes Renée, todo está listo- casi le ordeno la pequeña a mi madre mientras sus manos volaron a mi cabello y me acomodo las peinetas, Renée me dio un beso y salió entre sollozos, Alice dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y me observo tocando su mentón- ya tienes algo azul y viejo… el vestido es nuevo… te falta algo prestando así que ten- me lanzo una liga de organza con un pequeño moño azul- la quiero de vuelta en la fiesta.

La tome y empecé a jugar con ella, Alice volteo a ver a Charlie y dirigió toda su atención en él.

Puedes ir por el ramo de Bella?- le pidió con un puchero en los labios- está en mi cuarto de baño, no tardes…por favor.

Charlie salió con una mirada algo triste, mi cuñada y hermana se puso delante de mí quitándome la liga para ponerla en mi pierna derecha, después fue rápidamente al escritorio y volvió con algo en su mano izquierda.

Ten ponte los pupilentes, tendrás que cambiártelos cada cierto tiempo no te preocupes te avisaremos, así podrás disculparte con ir al baño y retocarte- me sonrió y me sostuvo un espejo para poder ponerme los pupulentes, mi visión era un poco diferente ya que podía ver el delgado plástico de estos.

Te ves mejor- me amino Alice y dejo el espejo a un lado.

Cuando Charlie regreso Alice ya estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de mi vestido, mi padre me ofreció el ramo y yo lo agarre algo temblorosa.

Vamos chicos- Alice nos animó tomando su ramo- nos esperan.

Gracias por todo papá- le susurre cuando me tomo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Me alegra estar a tu lado en este momento- me palmeo la mano y empezamos a caminar detrás de Alice que nos detuvo al termino del pasillo donde estaban Rosalie y Angela.

Primero entras tu- Alice señalo a mi amiga, después se volteo a Rose- esperas unos segundos y entras tu- dio media vuelta a donde estábamos Charlie y yo- caminare después de Rose, cuenten hasta diez y síganme… listas?

Al decir esto Angela camino para salir al barandal que la llevaba a la escalera no sin antes decirme cuanto me quería y me deseaba suerte, Rose me sonrió tímidamente y desapareció, Alice arreglo la corbata de mi padre, mi velo, alzo su vestido y comenzó a caminar con una gran elegancia.

Hora de batear princesa- me susurro Charlie con voz temblorosa, en ese momento me maree y me aferre a su brazo que me sostenía.

No me dejes caer papá- suspire un par de veces y lo vi a los ojos.

Nunca lo hare- me apretó su agarre y comenzamos a caminar, al comenzar a descender por la escalinata la música cambio y se convirtió en la marcha nupcial.

En ese momento contemple el gran salón que estaba adornado con flores que colgaban en guirnaldas que colgaban de todo lo que pudieran en la habitación, haciendo una maravillosa combinación entre el rojo, el blanco y los colores que se colaban por las ventanas del más hermoso atardecer que podría haber tenido, había lazos de gasa que llevaban sutilmente a un pasillo entre sillas para terminal en un dosel en forma de enramada que tenía flores más pequeñas pero igual de hermosas, debajo de él esperándome estaba Edward, pude oír a lo lejos el murmullo de los asistentes, por el olor pude saber que ahí se encontraba más de uno de mis amigos de la Push, vi rápidamente a las personas que se habían parado al verme caminar pero no reconocí a nadie, solo le veía a él… y sentía en corazón bombear más rápido conforme nos acercábamos.

Te amo- le dije despacito a Charlie, él sonrió y camino más seguro, al llegar a lado de Edward le sonrió y le ofreció mi mano.

Te la entrego- le dijo Charlie con voz un poco contenida- cuídala mucho, sé que eres el indicado para hacerla feliz y protegerla… los quiero hijo.

Edward se quedó un segundo impresionado por las palabras de mi padre, pero se recompuso asintió y le dio las gracias en un susurro, el sr. Weber dijo unas palabras hermosas y ya cuando estaba el crepúsculo en nuestro horizonte, no vio a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa nos preguntó.

Isabella Marie Swan aceptas como esposo a Edward?- lo señalo con el mentón sin dejar de mirarme

Acepto- dije firme, en ese momento me sentí feliz y segura como nunca antes lo había estado.

Tu Edward Cullen aceptas a Isabella como esposa?- ahora fue el turno de él, lo vi fijamente sin perderme de ninguno de sus gestos.

Acepto- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no solo era de triunfo sino también de alegría, de satisfacción.

El sr. Weber nos declaró marido y mujer; Edward se acercó a mí, acuno mi rostro con ternura y me dio un beso tierno pero entregado, demostrando con este el juramento que me había hecho hace unos instantes, para mi gusto el beso fue corto y tuve que recordar que había gente que nos veía pero ahora ya no me importaba, volteamos de frente a nuestros invitados que empezaron a aplaudir y me tomo de la mano sonrió y comenzamos a caminar, mientras veía como Carlisle no se había separado de su primogénito, Emmett estaba detrás de él y Jasper en el piano tocando una nueva melodía para nosotros. Esme y mamá estaban sentadas juntas, la primera reconfortaba a Renée que sollozaba por el sentimiento. Caminamos hasta la puerta principal que llevaría a los invitados a patio trasero donde sería el banquete. Pronto llegaron las felicitaciones, abrazos y buenos deseos pero Edward y no soltamos nuestras manos ni un momento. Después de saludar a Jacob y a Kalena nos quedamos un momento a solas, Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio un beso más apasionado haciendo que mi mente volara.

La amo Sra. Cullen- me susurro sobre el cuello haciéndome temblar.

Yo te amo más- le afirme aferrándome a su cuello.

Me has hecho el… hombre más feliz sobre la tierra- dijo contra mis labios para comenzar un nuevo beso lleno de adoración.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del momento y así poder grabarlo en mi mente, cada detalle y sobre todo el cómo me sentí al tomar a Edward de la mano después de la ceremonia, sentirlo mío saber que después de todo lo pasado y sufrido éramos el uno para el otro, saber que me amaba y que era suya, no podía pedir más si estaba a lado del hombre que amo… sintiendo que una eternidad era poco tiempo para pasar a su lado amándolo.

* * *

_Ya sé que me tarde demasiado, perdónenme de verdad que no era mi propósito tardarme tanto, pero la escuela me ha dejado sin tiempo… ya no tengo vida :S pero bueno si más excusas aquí les dejo la tan boda esperada, espero que no se les haga tedioso ya que es muy largo lo escribí con mucho amor y muchas expectativas. Las imágenes están en mi perfil, ya saben bueno disculpen otra vez, espero leerlas más pronto ya saben que no me gusta tardarme tanto._

_Cuídense mucho les mando un beso y un abrazo, agradeciendo por tomarse las molestias de leer, esperar y escribir sus hermosos comentarios… se reciben reclamos por el tiempo que las abandone y por todo. Besos_

_Atte. Joey Potter_

_"La boda no es sino un símbolo más de la unión de dos almas que se aman"_

_(la frase es mia)_


	7. Luna de Miel

**Luna de miel**

El gran jardín estaba adornado con miles de luces titilantes que enmarcaban una pista de baile, al iniciar los primeros acordes de música la gente se acercaba a nosotros para felicitarnos de nuevo, después de hablar unos minutos con mis amigos del instituto, se acercaron a nosotros unas personas desconocidas pero al igual que los Cullen ellos eran hermosos, su porte y gracia no era el de las personas normales. Una chica rubia con destellos rojizos en el cabello se acercó a Edward y lo abrazo a mi parecer muy efusivamente.

Edward tanto tiempo sin vernos- tal vez había sido el acto pasado pero su voz me parecía chillona y desagradable.

Hola Tanya- dijo mi ahora esposo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, me sostuvo de la cintura y me acerco más a el- ella es Bella, mi esposa.

Hasta que tengo el gusto de conocerte- me extendió la mano con una sonrisa forzada enmarcando su hermoso rostro- bienvenida a la familia, Bella… ahora veo por qué no te dejaba pensar claramente, es hermosa- se dirigió a él.

Gracias- susurre y voltee a ver a Edward para saber de qué estaba hablando pero el solo me sonrió y me dio un beso fugaz como respuesta.

Pero bueno te presento al resto de la familia- se inclinó un poco y dejo paso a dos parejas que iban detrás de ella y al final de estas a una mujer sola- ella es Carmen mi hermana y Eleazar su pareja, ellos son Bree y Diego los protegidos de Carlisle y al final mi hermana Irina… somos las dos solteras de la familia.

Por qué así lo quieren las dos- la interrumpió Edward- son hermosas y hay hombres que las han pretendido.

Es que el hombre que yo quiero no está disponible- susurro Tanya viendo a Edward los ojos con un poco de tristeza.

Nunca lo estuvo- contra ataco el, suavizando su tono, supuse para no ofenderla.

Lo sé- contesto con voz resignada y luego sonrió genuinamente- es por eso que estoy aquí, para desearte lo mejor Edward, te mereces ser feliz y si ella es la causa pues que mejor.

Gracias- Edward volteo a ver a la chica que se llamaba Bree- bienvenidos a la familia, que tal les ha parecido su nueva vida?

Después de mucho tenemos una vida- respondió tímidamente Bree.

Si, sabrán que antes no teníamos oportunidad de salir a muchos lugares- Diego hizo un gesto de repulsión- ahora tenemos… una vida, es lo que ahora tenemos.

Y su dieta?- pregunte un poco apenada.

Bueno es de lo más sencilla- me sonrió Bree, era hermosa, tenía unos 16 años y se podía notar que era una buena persona- el poder comer sin remordimiento, es de lo mejor.

Qué bueno que les va muy bien- Edward me volteo a ver con una mirada de confianza, sabiendo porque había hecho esa pregunta a los nuevos miembros de la familia… con una loca por la sangre era más que suficiente.

Se anunció el primer baile de los novios y nos dirigimos hasta el centro de la pista, todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros, Edward me dio un pequeño beso y comenzamos a danzar, el me llevaba en un lento baile y la música que venía de fondo se convirtió en una melodía con historia para nosotros… mi nana. Después de un rato Charlie llego a la pista para pedir bailar conmigo, todo era perfecto nunca me había imaginado que disfrutaría tanto de una fiesta y siendo yo la atención de todos. El tiempo pasó volando entre bailes con mi familia, llego el momento de que Jacob bailara conmigo, nos abrazamos y solo nos balanceamos de un lugar a otro ninguno de los dos era bueno en esto, me demostró que a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi amigo y que a pesar en lo que me había convertido era muy fácil seguir siendo amigos, Edward llego para unirse a nosotros, Edward nos abrazó y nos deseó lo mejor y fue con kalena, cuando por fin de un buen rato Edward y yo estábamos otra vez juntos pero Alice llego a mi lado dando brinquitos.

Bella es hora- me llamo emocionada.

Déjame- le dije abrazando a mi esposo- vete Alice.

Edward suéltala- empezaba a hacer berrinche porque ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

Alice déjanos en paz- le dijo el comenzando a besarme- ve a molestar a Jasper.

Si no la sueltas en diez segundos- su voz sonó más firme- ahora mismo le digo a Bella tu gran sorpresa.

No lo harías- Edward entrecerró los ojos y volteo a ver a su pequeña hermana- no te atreverías.

Claro que si hermanito- empezó a mecerse en sus talones- Bells sabes dónde te va llevar Edward de luna de miel?

Alice- le dio un grito, soltándome para poder irme con Alice.

Ella me jalo y me llevo a mi recama, donde las maletas ya estaban listas sobre la cama junto a un vestido blanco sin mangas que tenía bolsas a los lados. Cuando llegue al centro de la habitación Esme, Rose y Alice me estaban ayudando a quitarme el vestido, enseguida me pusieron el nuevo atuendo y me soltaron el cabello para dejar caer mis rizos sobre la espalda. Renée llego minutos después con los ojos hinchados por lo mucho que había llorado las últimas horas.

Hija, te extrañare mucho- me abrazo con todos sus fuerzas y comenzó a sollozar- debes prometer que nos iras a visitar en cuanto regreses.

Veremos qué podemos hacer- no me gustaba mentirle y menos podía prometerle algo- ya sabes que nos iremos a la universidad- al ver su rostro que se iba entristeciendo más por cada palabra, suspire y le di una esperanza- claro que nos veremos en cuanto sea posible.

Es hora Bells- me aviso Alice tocando mi hombro- deben irse si no quieren llegar tarde.

Adónde van?- pregunto una confusa Renée

No lo sé- le dije con las cejas fruncidas- no me lo han querido decir.

Yo si le sé y en cuanto esté segura de que bella no me escuche te lo diré- le prometo Alice a mi madre en un susurro que sabía muy bien que yo podía oír.

Camine escaleras abajo y ya todas las mujeres esperaban que aventara el ramo, así que lo hice buscando el ángulo correcto para que le callera en las manos a Sue, ella lo tomo con una cara confusa y yo sonreí, busque a Charlie entre el mar de gente que nos aventaba arroz y nos despedía, Edward me cubría con su cuerpo para poder salir de la sala que ahora se había quedado chica por la multitud que estaba reunida en el lugar, Edward al percatarse de lo que buscaba aparto sutilmente a la gente para llevarme con Charlie que estaba al final de toda esa marea en una esquina del lugar, al llegar a su lado lo abrace sin decir nada, nos quedamos un momento así y me separo lentamente para verme, sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos y sabia cuanto le estaba costando mantenerse sereno frente a toda esta gente.

Cuídate mucho Bella- su voz era entrecortada.

El que debe cuidarse eres tu- lo señale con mi dedo índice- debes comer bien, que cuando regrese quiero verte muy sano y bien alimentado.

Te quiero- me dio un beso en la frente y me palmeo los brazos- ahora apresúrate, ya es tiempo que te vayas… se feliz bebe.

Papa- lo abrace y me costó mucho separarme de el- cuídate, volveré…

Llama cuando puedas- me susurro, esa había sido la última frase que me había dicho cuando no sabía que esperar después de mi transformación.

Todos los días- le respondí, pero Emmett ya estaba a nuestro lado palmeando a mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

No lo hará- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- tu sabes no Charlie… es su luna de miel…

Emmett- le grite, agradeciendo que ya no pudiera ponerme roja.

Los quiero- vi a Charlie para ofrecerle una sonrisa y diciendo esto solo para los oídos de las personas correctas mi familia y amigos que sabía muy bien que lo habían escuchado.

Subimos al volvo y emprendimos el viaje por la carretera, Edward me tomo de la mano y así llegamos al aeropuerto. Me baje del coche un poco sorprendida que de que quisiera poner otra prueba este día.

Tomaremos un avión?- vi como acomodo nuestras maletas en un carrito y comenzó a caminar haciendo señas para que lo siguiera, sin siquiera dirigirme otra mirada.

Llegamos a una puerta donde mostro supongo unos boletos y nos dejaron pasar unos cuantos metros adelante nos encontramos en un pequeño garaje.

Buenas noches Edward- dijo la voz de una mujer

Buenas noches a todos- el saludo a tres personas, dos hombres y la mujer que lo había saludado, ellos solo asintieron- esta noche no necesito de sus servicios, gracias.

Pero Edward no puedes pilotear tu solo- hablo de nuevo la mujer volteando a verme de arriba abajo.

Mi esposa y yo pilotearemos- me sostuvo del brazo para enfatizar sus palabras- si yo soy bueno ella es mejor en esto, aparte queremos estar solos, ya saben queremos comenzar la luna de miel- me sorprendieron sus palabras, haciendo que la mujer volteara el rostro ya muy molesto y Edward sonriera triunfante.

Después de esto mi esposo platico con el polito del pequeño avión que estaba frente a mi mientras la muchacha subía a este y recogía sus pertenencias, al terminar Edward y yo subimos al avión y fue cuando me atrevía a hablar por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a este lugar.

De verdad tu volaras esto?- di una mirada a mi alrededor.

Básicamente si- me dijo acomodando el equipaje en un compartimento y la comida que había traído para mí- me ayudara el piloto automático por ratos, ya sabes debo descansar…

Y si se cae?- lo interrumpí

No creo que te de miedo morir- dijo tranquilamente pero al ver que yo no decía nada fue así mí y me abrazo por la cintura- no pasara nada, te lo prometo no debes preocuparte por nada, debes disfrutar cada momento de este viaje.

Confió en ti- le dije rápidamente y le di un beso.

Es tiempo de volar- me sonrió, fuimos a la cabina y nos sentamos delante de los controles.

Volamos e hicimos algunas escalas, en la última ya nos esperaban un piloto y copiloto que nos llevarían al final de esta parte del viaje, al llegar a nuestra última parada era de noche, salimos del aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi que nos llevó al puerto, Edward y el hombre hablaban una lengua extranjera.

Dónde estamos?- pregunte al bajar del taxi.

Cerca de nuestro destino final- busco bien la respuesta.

Ósea que me estas secuestrando- fingí indignación.

Claro que si- caminamos a un yate, aventó las maletas con una gracia y delicadeza, para después ayudarme a subir- tengo todo el derecho, eres mi esposa.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a una isla desierta a la mitad de la nada que estaba bañada por la luz plateada de la luna, el agua era clara y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

Es hermoso- le dije contemplando el lugar

Tu eres más hermosa- me aseguró el con toda naturalidad

Pero si ni siquiera has volteado a ver tú alrededor- me queje volteando a verlo de reojo

Estoy viendo lo que en verdad importa en este momento- me tomo entre sus brazos y bajamos de un salto del barco.

Deberías ver tú alrededor por un segundo- le insistí.

No es la primera vez que vengo- me confeso- Esme nos invitó en algunas ocasiones, claro cuando Carlisle y ella quieren pasar un rato familiar… este es su lugar privad, Carlisle le regalo la isla en un aniversario, les encanta venir.

Que Carlisle le regalo esta isla a Esme?- sabía que los Cullen eran ricos, pero esto sí que era más de lo que esperaba.

Si- seguía hablando con naturalidad- les gusta asolearse, nadar por horas bajo los rayos del sol, como sabes no podemos hacerlo en público y…

Vaya que es un hermoso regalo- termine el tema.

Me llevo entre sus brazos hasta una casa de grandes ventanales que estaba a orilla del mar, los vidrios servían de grandes espejos que reflejaban el hermoso océano que estaba tras nosotros con una pareja de enamorados que estaba más cerca, pude ver la sonrisa de la chica y el brillo en los ojos de aquel muchacho, Edward ilumino el cuadro con una sonrisa torcida.

Le gusta lo que ve señora Cullen?- me pregunto acercándose a mi oído.

Me fascina, nunca me cansare de estar a tu lado- me voltee para quedar frente a su rostro y lo comencé a besar fervientemente.

Me bajo lentamente sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo y acomodo mi cuerpo acercándome al suyo, sus manos suaves iban y venían por toda mi espalda con un ritmo lento, lleve mis brazos a su cuello atrayéndolo más a si mí, sus manos llegaron a mi cintura y las poso ahí, me separo de él y yo suspire molesta.

Qué?- siempre llegábamos hasta este punto y el paraba la situación porque era peligroso para mí pero no lo entendía ahora ya no era humana.

Solo quiero decirte cuanto te amo- tenía una alegría desbordante- no sabes cuánto he deseado y esperado este momento.

No dejo que respondiera me beso más ansiosamente, sus manos tocaron mi rostro un rato mientras nuestras lenguas encontraban un nuevo hogar en la del otro, mis manos pronto fueron a los botones de su camisa y la empecé a desabrochar o más bien a romper los botones, el dejo sus manos a los lado para facilitarme el trabajo, después de esto nuestras prendas fueron cayendo poco a poco dejando nuestros cuerpos desnudos uno frente al otro, por unos segundos lo aprecie como nunca antes lo había hecho, al llegar a su rostro Edward tenía una mirada penetrante algo diferente, me tomo por la cadera y me cargo hasta quedar a su altura para seguir con esos besos que hacían que perdiera la razón, mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de él queriendo no separarme, no sé en qué momento habíamos llegado a la orilla del mar, me recostó sobre la arena y poco a poco fue recorriendo mi piel con sus tersas manos, se puso frente a mí y me vio a los ojos pidiendo un permiso que no necesitaba dar, me sentía completa a su lado éramos el uno para el otro y ahora nos fundíamos en uno, mi corazón muerto parecía latir con todas estas nuevas sensaciones que tenía, nos quedamos recostados en la arena observando la luna que había sido cómplice en este momento mágico.

Te amo- le dije bajito besando su torso desnudo.

Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sombre la tierra- mientras hablaba distraídamente jugaba con unos mechones de mi cabello.

Esto parece un sueño- me senté para observarlo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tu eres mi sueño- abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la mía- y mi realidad.

Si esto era un sueño no quería que terminara, pero lo mejor de esto que para Edward fue un suplicio en algún momento de su existencia ahora me daba un tiempo infinito para estar a su lado, disfrutando de momento maravillosos como este.

* * *

_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia y kalena._

_Ya se me he tardado demasiado, pero espero me comprendan en los ratos libres he estado escribiendo. Gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día, por sus favoritos y alertas, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que me han dado la oportunidad al leer mi locura. Por momento las dejo prometo apresurarme todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El amor y el deseo son la mejor combinación que existe, la una sin la otra no son nada"_


	8. Decisión

**Decisión.**

Había pasado una semana de ensueño, todo era perfecto a lado de Edward, en las mañanas íbamos a explorar toda la isla… me mostro lugares tan exóticos, todo era nuevo para mí; en las noches nadábamos a la luz de la luna haciendo que su piel tomara un color plateado único o tan solo nos sentábamos a ver alguna película de la vasta colección de Esme. Según Edward nos quedaba una semana más para disfrutar de este hermoso lugar, ahora me estaba haciendo de comer unos huevos tibios para desayunar.

Bella, nunca te gustaron los huevos tibios- su rostro trataba de mantenerse sereno al quitar el cascaron a mis huevos con consistencia de gelatina, pero no lo lograba.

Tu no lo puedes saber- me queje

Claro que lo se amor- me sonrió y dejo frente a mí el plato de comida- estos nuevos gustos tuyos me van a…

No reniegues, ven siéntate a mi lado- lo interrumpí y palmee el banco que había a lado de mi- sabes? me gusta este lugar…- di un primer bocado para después seguir hablando- me encantaría quedarme un tiempo más largo.

Podemos arreglarlo- me beso la frente mientras yo asentía rápidamente ya que tenía la boca llena- le hablare a Carlisle, pero debemos ir de caza- paso su dedo índice por mis ojeras y me vio a los ojos.

No me siento… ya sabes sedienta- todavía me costaba hablar abiertamente del tema de la sangre- me siento bien, de hecho tengo más hambre que sed, la quemazón en soportable.

Sí, pero no quiero que cuando vengan los señores que se encargan de la limpieza y las compras tu autocontrol falle- dijo sinceramente.

En eso tienes razón- voltee a mi plato ya casi limpio y lo hice a un lado con una sensación de asco- creo que ahora que lo mencionas, la comida no me esta cayendo muy bien… necesitamos ir a cazar.

Esta noche iré a recorrer tierra firme- veía en sus ojos como ya estaba trazando un plan de acción y eso me hizo sonreír al saber que ahí estaba el hombre que me protegería a pesar de que por el momento yo era más fuerte que el- en cuanto me asegure de que el lugar es bueno y seguro vendré por ti… así que alista tu traje de baño.

Vamos a ir nadando?- levante una ceja.

Claro que si- me sostuvo las manos para darme confianza- recuerda que no necesitamos aire, además seremos más veloces y discretos así.

Cierto- me levante y camine al sillón para recostarme, me sentía un poco cansada… débil.

Bella, te sientes bien?- fue corriendo a donde me encontraba y me reviso rápidamente.

Es solo que me siento un poco… cansada- cerré mis ojos mientras él me tomaba en brazos para llevarme a nuestra recamara.

Al llegar a la gran cama blanca me recostó con suma delicadeza, sentí como se acomodó a mi lado para luego abrazarme y comenzó a tararear mi nana. El cuerpo me empezó a pesar y por una extraña causa me quede dormida.

Empecé a soñar con un bebe de piel clara como la cal con el cabello cobrizo idéntico al de Edward, pero sus ojos eran borgoña como lo eran los míos ahora, eran grandes y tenía la mirada fija sobre mí, me acerque y lo tome entre mis brazos acunándolo en mi pecho, pero algo estaba mal… me sentía ansiosa y estaba a la defensiva, vi la sonrisa del pequeño para luego levantar mi mirada a mi familia y amigos que me veían con prudencia, Jasper se acercó a mí con los brazos extendidos y yo le gruñí… en ese momento me desperté alterada.

Busque a Edward con la mirada pero no estaba, su olor era fuerte, pero no estaba ahí, me removí para levantarme y quitarme este horrible sueño que tuve, en su almohada descansaba una nota.

_Bella, amor…_

_No sabía que podías dormir, hablaremos cuando regrese, no tardo._

_Ya te extraño, te amo._

Me levente y camine a la cocina ya era de noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero mi estómago comenzó a gruñirme pidiendo comida, abrí el refrigerador para buscar algo que comer, encontré unas piezas de pollo y las puse en un sartén para freírlas. Ya cuando estaban tronando y doradas no puede esperar y tome una pierna, agradecía que mi nuevo cuerpo soportara altas temperaturas; empecé a comer con un poco de prisa pero casi al terminar la pieza como en la mañana me empezó a dar asco, deje el pollo junto con el sobrante en el sartén y me acosté en el sillón, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto y corrí al baño, estaba con la cabeza en el inodoro cuando Edward entro buscándome, al percatarse de donde me encontraba corrió y me sostuvo el cabello y con la otra mano me frotaba la espalda para reconfortarme.

Estas bien amor?- sabía que estaba preocupado

Si- me pasó una toalla para limpiarme y me levante para lavarme la boca- es solo que la comida estaba mala o es mi organismo que empieza a funcionar… y ya no acepta la comida humana.

Eso veremos- salió del baño, su semblante era de preocupación.

Cuando sali estaba recostado sobre la cama con el celular en una mano, tenía los ojos cerrados así que me acomode a su lado y me acurruque lo más cerca que puede.

No sé qué está pasando- su voz sonaba molesta.

Yo… lo siento mucho- mi voz se entre corto, tal vez no tuviera lágrimas en mis ojos pero eso no quitaba este sentimiento de culpa y de angustia- si hubiera sabido que te iba traer más problemas que cuando era humana… tal vez no tenías que salvarme… perdóname…- me levante para arreglar mis cosas, había tomado una decisión conforme iba hablando, ya no quería darle más problemas, llamaría a Charlie para explicarle y que no culpara a Edward del rumbo que tomaría.

Di un par de pasos cuando me maree y casi caigo de no ser por la cómoda que había a mi lado de la cual me pude detener, respire profundo y seguí mi camino cuando el celular sonó, Edward contesto al segundo timbrazo.

Que pasa Alice?- dijo con desgana, después de unos segundos hablo de nuevo- todo está bien… te la comunico- fue hasta el vestidor y me extendió el celular, si decirme ni una palabra.

Dime- yo tampoco tenía ganas de fingir entusiasmo

Que pasa Bella?- dijo algo preocupada- te vi con una pequeña maleta hablando con Charlie, sola…

Nada Alice- la interrumpí- por favor no te metas… esto es cosa mía

Si ya vi que es cosa tuya- dijo molesta- después de dejar a Edward en la isla desapareces…- su voz se convirtió en un susurro al final y se quedó callada.

Les he traído ya bastantes problemas- trate de hablar serena y sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda pero no me gire para verlo- ya es suficiente han hecho mucho por mí y he decidido irme, dejarlos en paz, no es por ser desagradecida al contrario… mí no vida está llena de irregularidades como mi vida humana y ustedes no me soportaran toda la eternidad- quiso decir algo pero no la deje- gracias por todo, mándale mis saludos a todos, agradéceles, Alice… gracias, muchas gracias y adiós…

Le entregue el celular a Edward sin voltear a verlo, en cuanto sentí el roce de su piel, me aleje de el sali corriendo sin nada en las manos, así iba a ser de ahora en adelante, sola; ,me adentre en la espesa vegetación, para después llegar a la orilla del mar, camine hasta desaparecer en el agua, nadaría hasta tierra firme para comenzar, algo se me ocurriría en el camino.

* * *

_Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, solo la historia que juega con ellos y con uno que otro personaje que mi imaginación creo._

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es más corto pero al menos ya no me tarde tanto como el par de veces anteriores, ya me estoy adecuando a la escuela y me está dando chace de escribir un poco más, ya tengo el otro capi casi completo solo les adelanto que es punto de vista de Edward así que espérenlo._

_Gracias por los favoritos y por las alertas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras, gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir y como les he dicho no importa que sea solo una persona que me esté esperando yo seguiré con la historia._

_Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Ningún lugar está más solo que una cama vacía"_


	9. Miedo

Miedo

Pov Edward

Regrese a la isla con el lugar perfecto para cazar, cuando deje a Bella se había quedado dormida, para mi gran sorpresa; no sé cómo había pasado, nunca había conocido algún vampiro que durmiera, sabía que Bella era especial pero no creí que tanto.

Al entrar a la casa la busque, el ambiente tenía un olor a comida recién preparada, sonreí al saber que ya se había levantado y al parecer se sentía mejor, pero no había más que un sartén sobre la estufa; al no encontrarla fui a la recamara y la vi en el baño hincada en el piso con una mano en el estomago y otra en el inodoro, fui hasta ella y tome su cabello con una mano para que no le estorbara y con la otra frote su espalda para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.

Estas bien amor?- pregunte cuando dejo de dar pequeñas convulsiones, su semblante no era muy bueno, se veía débil… frágil.

Si- me estire para acercarle una toalla de mano y con esta se limpio un poco la boca, se levanto dirigiéndose al lavamanos- es solo que la comida estaba mala o es mi organismo que empieza a funcionar… y ya no acepta la comida humana.

Eso veremos- no sabía qué hacer, tome el celular para llamar a Carlisle y sali del baño un poco ausente, en mi mente se formularon muchas posibilidades y ninguna era muy buena.

Me senté en la cama y observe el teclado del teléfono, me daba miedo saber que decían los resultados de los análisis, tal vez se estaba poniendo peor y yo no podría ayudarla. Me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, tenía que calmarme, prepararme para hablar con Carlisle, tal vez no era seguro quedarnos otros días más. Oí venir a Bella hacia mí pero no me moví, sentí como se acomodo a mi lado y segundos después se recostó junto a ti cuerpo acomodándose lo más cerca que pudo, yo solo inhale su dulce aroma llenando mis pulmones de su esencia, pero no hice nada mas, solté el aire y me decidí a hablar.

No sé qué está pasando- dije frustrado de no poder ayudarla o apoyarla.

Yo… lo siento mucho- su voz apenas era un susurro que salió entre cortado, después de unos segundos hablo de nuevo- si hubiera sabido que te iba traer más problemas que cuando era humana… tal vez no tenias que salvarme… perdóname…- abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar sus palabras sin comprender por qué decía tales cosas, como era posible que creyera que fue un error convertirla; cuando reaccione ella ya se había levantado.

Enderece la cabeza para verla y ella estaba parada a lado de la cómoda, comenzó a caminar cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Apreté la mandíbula y observe el celular.

Que pasa Alice?- al ver el numero respondí un poco molesto, no quería hablar con nadie en este momento, primero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella.

Edward- su voz sonaba un poco alterada así que la deje continuar- como esta Bella? Tu como estas?

Todo está bien…- le dije un poco a la fuerza, Alice me pidió hablar con Bella sin dejarme decir más- te la comunico- fui hasta el vestidor y le di el teléfono, no le dije nada, quería escuchar primero que tenían que hablar Alice y ella, no era común que el pequeño torbellino se comportara así.

Dime- Bella contesto cortante, buscando con la mirada algo en el closet.

Que pasa Bella?- apenas oía la voz de Alice ya que hablaba más rápido de lo común- te vi con una pequeña maleta hablando con Charlie…- eso no me lo esperaba, que tramaba Bella?

Nada Alice- ella seguía con esa actitud fría, interrumpió a Alice y su voz era firme- por favor no te metas… esto es cosa mía.

Si ya vi que es cosa tuya- dijo molesta, sin dejar que Bella siguiera hablando- después de dejar a Edward en la isla desapareces…- de dejarme… algo andaba mal.

Les he traído ya bastantes problemas- en ese momento ella había dejado a lado su fingida frialdad, la vi fijamente a la espalda ya que conforme había hablado con Alice se había dado media vuelta dejándome a un lado- ya es suficiente, han hecho mucho por mi y he decidido irme, dejarlos en paz, no es por ser desagradecida al contrario… mi no vida está llena de irregularidades como mi vida humana y ustedes no me soportaran toda la eternidad, gracias por todo, mándale mis saludos a todos, agradéceles, Alice… gracias, muchas gracias y adiós…

Me entrego el celular con una Alice gritando del otro lado, sentí su piel fría pero ella retiro su mano muy rápido, salió corriendo dejándome ahí plantado en mi lugar sin poder hablar, me lleve el celular al oído sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Que va hacer?- le exigí a Alice

Te deja- dijo con tristeza- nos deja… si no vas tras ella nunca más la veremos, después de que se aleja de la isla… desaparece, ya busque Edward solo la vi hablando con Charlie por teléfono… pero ahora ha cambiado de decisión, no hay pista de ella después de esta noche.

No va pasar Alice- hice mi mano puño mientras corría tras ella- habla con Carlisle, ella está mal, no sé que tiene pero algo anda mal con ella, no sé qué hacer Alice- me jale el cabello con impotencia- te llamo después.

Cuídate Edward…- corte la llamada mientras seguía el efluvio de Bella por entre la selva, su rastro desaparecía al llegar al agua, no afloje el paso y continúe nadando, seguro iría a Rio así que tenía que llegar antes que ella.

Al llegar al puerto empecé a buscar su rastro hasta que lo encontré iba a una zona de descarga, corrí antes de perderlo y la vislumbre en medio de un estacionamiento, vi como su cuerpo se desvaneció y quedo tirada sobre el asfalto, su cuerpo estaba inerte, parecía sin vida.

Bella- fui hasta ella y el tome entre mis brazos, quite el cabello de su rostro y trate de que abriera los ojos- despierta… Isabella, abre los ojos…

Me quede ahí sin poder hacer nada, lo que tanto temía estaba ante mis ojos, tenía las manos atadas al no saber qué hacer… solo podía abrazarla y desear que solo estuviera durmiendo en un muy mal lugar.

* * *

_Espero y les agrade el capitulo, perdonen por mi tardanza estoy en entregas y exámenes, nos traen de arriba para abajo y no he podido entrar al fanfic. Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia. Cuídense y espero nos sigamos leyendo… besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"el rechazo es el miedo a lo que puedes perder"_


	10. Una Ilusion

**Una ilusión.**

Pov Bella

Llegue al puerto, pero me sentía cansada, mareada; corrí por en medio de un estacionamiento vacio, pero el mareo fue más fuerte y me detuve, todo se volvió negro y perdí todas las fuerzas, antes de que llegara al piso ya no sentía nada.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una recamara desconocida, al darme cuenta me levante rápidamente y me puse a la defensiva, recorrí con las mirada poco a poco el lugar para encontrarme con Edward y Carlisle en una esquina con un semblante preocupado, al percatarse que ya estaba levantada Edward corrió hasta mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.

Bella, me asustaste- su mirada no tenia brillo y su piel se veía más pálida- como te sientes?

Dónde estamos?- voltee a ver a Carlisle con angustia- que me paso?

Estamos en Nueva York- comenzó Carlisle en su papel de medico- estamos a mitad de camino, pronto iremos a casa…

Pero que tengo?- pregunte desesperada de que no me dijeran nada.

Bella debes tranquilizarte- Edward me froto los brazos para calmarme- te diremos todo al llegar a casa.

No, quiero saberlo ahora- exigí deshaciendo su abrazo y poniéndome frente a ellos.

Yo iba a esperar hasta que regresaran a Forks- Edward se puso a mi lado y tomo mi mano mientras Carlisle nos hizo una seña para sentarnos- hice todos los estudios que conocía, entre ellos también hice el más sencillo del mundo para cualquier mujer humana, aunque para nuestra especie no tiene sentido…- tomo aire y sentó frente a nosotros- estas embarazada…

Qué?- lo interrumpí, voltee a ver a Edward y el tenso la mandíbula- pero los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…

Hay que repetir el examen- me siguió explicando- debemos de estar seguros del resultado, pero dado todo el cuadro es muy probable que estés embarazada.

Entonces es por eso que como comida humana?- empecé a ser una lista en mi mente y a relacionarlo con lo que Renée me había comentado de su embarazo- tengo antojos? Por eso me desmaye, me quede dormida y me siento cansada?

Bueno- Carlisle volteo a ver a mi esposo- Edward me ha dicho que has cambiado algunos hábitos y que tienes mareos y ascos…

Que va pasar Carlisle?- Edward le pregunto a su padre.

Te mentiría si te digo que se lo que traerá esto- Carlisle me volteo a ver con una disculpa en la mirada- he investigado desde que supe de los resultados, se que si fueras humana este embarazo debería interrumpirse lo antes posible… pero siendo vampiro… tendré que seguir investigando.

Y como es posible que quedara embarazada?- Edward hablaba de manera fría y analítica, pero no soltaba mi mano.

Si les pregunto no es para meterme en su vida- nos vio a los ojos fijamente y siguió, no era el Carlisle cariñoso y paternal, ahora era el doctor Cullen- cuantas veces tuvieron relaciones cuando Bella era humana?

Solo una vez- contesto Edward en un susurro- unas horas antes de que Axel se la llevara.

Y cuando tuviste tu ultima menstruación?- me vio sereno.

No lo recuerdo…-me moleste en no recordar algo tan simple como eso y tan importante en este momento.

Tranquila- Carlisle me tomo de mi mano libre para reconfortarme y ahí estaba el Carlisle que conocía, protegiéndome de lo que fuera- lo podrás recordar en un tiempo.

Fue más o menos una semana antes de la graduación- Edward apretó mi mano y me sonrió- esa semana fui a cazar… era necesario en tu estado- en ese momento tuve un recuerdo muy borroso de aquellos días.

Creo que lo recuerdo- me mordí el labio por la pena- te fuiste por un par de días… el primer día lo soportaste muy bien, no me mataste.

Te dije que por nada del mundo lo haría- me paso el brazo por los hombros y me di un beso en la frente- ya había sentido lo que era perderte… y no lo puedo soportar.

Pero cuando supiste que había algo mal…- me puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió inocentemente.

No confundas- comenzó a hablar dándole una mirada rápida a Carlisle que salió de la recamara- no sabes el terror que tenia de perderte… perdona mi comportamiento, fui un estúpido.

Ya no quiero darles más problemas- dije escondiendo mi rostro- creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…

No- dijo tajante- ni siquiera lo pienses, yo te amo y no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi todo Isabella, tu nunca vas hacer un problema al contrario eres mi solución a toda mi existencia.

Pero tu actitud- me mordí el labio inferior de los nervios.

Todavía estoy receloso a la idea Bella- me dijo sinceramente- no quiero ilusionarme con nada, porque prefiero tenerte a ti…

No quieres al bebe?- le reproche.

Si, lo quiero y lo deseo- me tomo del mentón para que llevara mi mirada a su rostro- pero no acosta tuya… por favor primero debemos investigar que nos espera.

Pero es un hijo nuestro- le dije con voz un poco quebrada, mis ojos ya me picaban- no importa cuánto nos cueste, será el fruto de nuestro amor.

Lo es- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se puso serio- pero si estas en riesgo no te pediré opinión alguna, esto se termina, ya te lo dije no te voy a arriesgar.

No entiendes- levante la voz y me levante con las manos hechas puño.

No Isabella tu no entiendes- me interrumpió y se puso frente a mi obligándome a verlo- no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer en ese estacionamiento, cuando te vi en el baño con la cabeza en el inodoro… no sabes lo que sentí al pensar que nunca ibas a despertar, que tal vez ya estabas… sin "vida", cuando te traje con Carlisle… cuando sientas una milésima parte de todo eso, hablamos.

Yo…- empecé a jugar con mis manos al no saber que decirle, era cierto yo no sabía que había sentido todo este tiempo pensando en que algo me pudiera pasar- tienes razón, pero sé lo que se siente estar muerta en vida por tu lejanía.

Entonces- me abrazo y en su mirada tenía una súplica- por favor no me hagas prometer nada que no vaya a cumplir, no me pidas que quiera a… alguien que te está alejando de mi… por favor compréndeme…

Yo tratare de ser razonable- termine por decirle lo que el tal vez esperaba- tratare de no ponerme en riesgo… pero tú también no me quites esta ilusión hasta que no sea necesario y obligatorio… mientras se parte de esta alegría, de esta ilusión… por favor.

Me abrazo si decir nada, haciendo de este momento el más bello que podía existir, después de renunciar a ser madre y poder darle un hijo a Edward pasaba eso… sonreír suspirando con alivio porque este abrazo significaba que Edward estaba a mi lado y tal vez igual de feliz que yo por este… milagro?

* * *

_Aquí les la actualización, no podía dejar que Edward y Bella se separaran, no me gusta mucho el drama… como ya todas o casi todas sabían Bella si está embarazada como me dijo una de mis lectoras (huy que bien se siente decir eso ;)) no podía dejar fuera a la personita que hace la vida de vampiros, lobos y humanos fuera. Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta locura mía, a las nuevas chicas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia y por aguantar tanto que actualice._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La esperanza es el sueño del hombre despierto."_


	11. Embarazo

**Embarazo**

Después de un viaje tranquilo llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle donde el resto de nuestra familia nos esperaba, al llegar a la gran casa de los Cullen, Carlisle me saco ponzoña para repetir el examen, no hable con nadie, Alice me veía un poco recelosa así que fui al cuarto que Esme me había dado al convertirme en vampiro; ya caía la noche cuando Carlisle regreso a con unos papeles en la mano, nos llamo a Edward y a mí a su despacho mientras pedio a los demás que saliera de la casa para evitar que escucharan algo.

Repetí los exámenes- nos extendió una hoja que Edward tomo entre sus manos- mientras tenia los resultados seguí buscando algo que nos ayudara y por increíble que parezca me encontré con algo… una leyenda de una mujer inglesa hace siglos su esposo la encontró una noche con una criatura de la noche en su recamara, el quiso matar al intruso pero este desapareció con una gran velocidad entonces lleno de furia quiso matar a su esposa que estaba tirada sobre el gran lecho, el mismo ser lo golpeo y se llevo a la mujer… la vieron unos meses después con una hermosura inimaginable y un vientre que llevaba un pequeño ser, se le vio por casi una década igual de joven que cuando su esposo la quiso asesinar… es un buen antecedente de que si puede haber embarazos en algunos vampiros.

Pero cómo es posible que me embarazara?- pregunte después de la gran historia.

Hemos comprobado que las mujeres vampiros no sufren cambio alguno en sus cuerpo- comenzó a explicarme Carlisle con las manos juntas y viendo a la nada- pero debido a que tu todavía eras humana cuando quedaste embarazada la gestación se dio y tu cuerpo de vampiro al parecer a asimilado el proceso… pero debemos estar pendientes en cada momento del embarazo.

Hay algún riesgo?- pregunto Edward un poco apresurado

Tendremos que examinar a bella cada día- Carlisle vio fijamente a Edward mientras hablaba- tenemos que estar alertas con sus desmayos y horas de sueño… otra cosa es su alimentación… tal vez no sea suficiente con sangre de animales.

Tendré que tomar sangre humana?- el ardor en mi garganta se hizo un poco más evidente.

Hasta que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo Carlisle volteando a ver a Edward.

Pero yo…- apenas empecé a hablar Edward me interrumpió adivinando lo que diría.

Hay otras formas- me sonrió levemente y continuo con su cuestionario- y cuanto durara el embarazo? El cuerpo de bella…

No sé cuanto durara- nos dijo Carlisle sinceramente- tal vez el tiempo de gestación sea menor… o mayor, pero no se preocupen tendremos todo controlado.

Y mi cuerpo… podrá… cambiar?- le pregunte indecisa.

Si, no se a que grado- su mirada penetrante recorrió mi cuerpo y sonrió un poco apenado- ahora que regresas te ves un poco… mas llenita.

Me agache avergonzada, sentí los brazos de Edward que me protegían. Me voltee y le di un beso fugaz regrese mi mirada a Carlisle.

Es hora de que la familia se entere- les dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos fuimos a la sala, me acomode en un sofá con Edward tras de mi tomando mi mano, Carlisle salió en busca del resto de la familia, Edward apretó un poco mas mano y voltee a verlo.

Te amo- me susurro y pude ver como sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era enorme… estaba sereno.

Le sonreí y voltee a la puerta donde los miembros de nuestra familia iban entrando, me tense por un momento y empecé a jugar con la mano de Edward, el se sentó a mi lado todavía con su sonrisa impresa, al ver a todos ya frente a nosotros tome aire dispuesta a hablar.

Tenemos noticias- les susurre mirando cada uno de sus rostros

Estamos esperando un bebe- les comunico Edward rápidamente

Qué?- Rosalie se levanto con el ceño fruncido- están bromeando…- volteo a ver a Carlisle- están bromeando, verdad?

No rose- le contesto Edward un poco más tranquilo- bella está embarazada.

Pero como…- volteo a verme con un poco de molestia- ella no es humana…

Se concibió antes de que se convirtiera- les explico Carlisle a todos los presentes- y… nuestro veneno no lo mato, parece que al contrario, lo hizo más resistente- después de la pequeña explicación todos se quedaron callados e inmóviles como estatuas.

Felicidades- Alice se levanto y llego hasta donde estábamos dando saltos con una gran sonrisa y me abrazo- será el bebe más afortunado… tenemos que empezar a comprar ropa… juguetes…

Tranquila Alice- Edward rodo los ojos ante los planes de mi pequeña amiga- tenemos que ir despacio.

Cada uno de los Cullen nos felicito y me veía con incredulidad, después de esto pasamos la noche entre anécdotas, no sentí cuando me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward. Empecé a soñar con un hermoso niño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa angelical y como la ultima vez todos estaban frente a mí, Jacob estaba liderando a la gran manada… se abalanzo a el bebe y a mi… desperté abruptamente volteando a todos lados; estaba en la habitación de Edward, pero él no estaba así que levante con cautela, dispuesta a buscarlo, al salir de la recamara me encontré con Rosalie que al verme dio media vuelta.

Rosalie- el llame con un poco de miedo… al saber cómo se sentía con respecto a ser madre.

Dime- se detuvo pero no me dio la cara

Quisiera hablar contigo- camine para ponerme a su lado.

De qué?- me respondió cortante

Para mí también fue una sorpresa… sabes que renuncie a ser madre cuando supe que quería pasar mi… vida con el- comencé a hablar con ella apenas me había puesto frente a frente- no me odies por esto…

No te odio- dijo entre dientes

Sé que lo intentas- le sonreí para que la tensión del momento se relajara- este bebe no solo va a ser hijo mío…- me atreví a tomar una de sus delicadas manos y la puse sobre mi vientre todavía plano- será de ustedes también… si quieres, claro.

Ella sonrió sin decir nada y acaricio mi vientre, dio un paso al frente y me abrazo fuertemente, después de esto siguió su camino.

Edward me mando a ver si seguías durmiendo- me dijo ya cuando estaba algunos metros alejada de mi- se volverá más sobreprotector.

Lo sé- le dije siguiendo sus pasos.

Al bajar todos estaban reunidos en la cocina y en el fuego había una comida que olía exquisita. Edward llego hasta donde estaba me dio un beso y me llevo a la isla para que me sentara.

Qué hora es?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un panque recién hecho.

Las 5 de la mañana- me contesto Alice que estaba sumergida en su laptop a mi lado.

Wuaa- me alise el cabello con los dedos y empecé a comer- he dormido demasiado…- voltee a ver a Carlisle- crees que sea posible decirle a Charlie que va a ser abuelo?

Amor- Edward me puso en plato con huevos tibios frente a mí- y si… bueno, no crees que sería mejor esperar…

Cuanto?- lo cuestione un poco molesta- semanas? Meses? cuando por casualidad venga y no solo se dé cuenta que regresamos… no también me encontrara con una panza enorme?

Querida- Esme fue y me tomo de los hombros amorosamente- solo que no sabemos qué va a pasar…

Claro- dije molesta, me levante alejándome de ellos- no sabes que puede hacer bella o si de verdad hay un bebe dentro de mi… o si seremos unos monstruos.

Bella…- Edward quiso acercarse pero con un ademan de manos lo aleje

No quiero escuchar mas, necesito estar sola por un momento- me di media vuelta y Sali de la casa.

Sabía que me quieran cuidar, que también les preocupaba mi padre, pero necesitaba que Charlie fuera parte de esto, sabía que se pondría feliz porque el también había terminado el sueño cuando supo lo que éramos, me senté a lado del riachuelo odiando el no poder llorar, derramar lagrimas.

Te molesta tanto no decirle?- me pregunto Jasper que se detuvo a lado de mi

Es que…- me mordí el labio y le hice señas para que se sentara junto a mi- no quiero ocultarle esto, sabes cómo se pondría de feliz al saber que estoy embarazada?- lo vi a los ojos que reflejaban el dolor de los míos- el también enterró ese sueño…

Todos están preocupados por ti- me dijo de forma serena- no sabes cómo se siente el ambiente allá adentro…- me sonrió tímidamente- tienen miedo de que algo pase… no quisieran que sufrieras mas, sabes que hay una probabilidad de que el embarazo no termine.

Lo sé Jasper- dije rendida- pero de verdad tengo la sensación de que todo saldrá bien, podríamos preguntarle a Alice, ella lo confirmara…

No puedo- salió de un brinco de la casa y se sentó a lado de su amado- ya lo intente, solo tengo algunas visiones muy borrosas…- hizo un puchero y siguió hablando- odio no poder saber que viene.

Esperare un mes- dije después de un rato en silencio viendo al horizonte- solo un mes, si todo sigue como hasta ahora le diré a Charlie, estén de acuerdo o no.

* * *

_Perdonen la tardanza pero no podía terminar el capitulo, me bloquee con tantos números y líneas jajaja, espero les guste el capitulo; gracias por ser pacientes, por sus comentarios, a las nuevas lectoras que le dieron una oportunidad mi historia._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La esperanza es lo último que muere"_


	12. Un mes

**Un mes**

El mes paso rápidamente, por increíble que me pareciera mi vientre iba creciendo poco a poco, los últimos días había bebido más sangre de la que necesite desde mi transformación, Carlisle estaba analizando la posibilidad de que tomara sangre humana, tenia tanto miedo de probar la sangre de un humano… que me gustara y me convirtiera en lo que más temo… en un Laurent, Victoria o Axel. Edward se mostraba más feliz cada día, me cuidaba y de vez en cuando tocaba mi pequeño vientre; hoy saldríamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes de casados, iríamos a Port Ángeles a la Bella Italia por petición mía.

Bella, amor es hora- susurro Edward desde la puerta de nuestra recamara.

Ya voy- me vi una vez más en el espejo, arregle un par de rizos que caían en mi hombro y sonreí al ver a Edward por el espejo- el restaurant no se va ir.

Es solo que no puedo dejar de admirarte- se acerco a mí y beso mi cuello descubierto- cada día eres más hermosa…

Corazón eres un adulador- me voltee para quedar de frente a mi esposo y lo rodee por el cuello comenzando a besarlo.

Hey chicos- grito Emmett desde el umbral- pueden dejar ese tipo de… de demostraciones para otro momento- comenzó a levantar sugestivamente las cejas- les falta poco para que estén solitos…

Emmett- gruñí bajo y me levante para ir hacia el- te juro, que un día de estos… te voy a destrozar.

Yo también te quiero hermanita- me mando un beso y corrió escaleras abajo- Esme los espera en el jardín…

Edward me di un casto beso y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, caminamos abrazados hasta el jardín donde estaban todos reunidos, Esme estaba un paso delante de los demás con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Bella- me dio una pequeña llave que tenía entre sus manos- ahora sí, te entrego la llave de tu casa…

De mi casa?- lleve mi vista a la llave y comencé a jugar con ella.

Hay Bella- Emmett se asomo sobre el hombro de Esme- definitivamente eres más rara que cuando eras humana, jajajaja- voltee a verlo con la intensión de matarlo, pero Rosalie me ayudo dándole un golpe.

Gracias Rose- le susurre dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Vayan a ver su hogar- nos apremio Esme.

Nos acompañan?- les pedí a los miembros de la familia.

No, preferimos que estén solos- Carlisle abrazo a Esme tiernamente- nosotros iremos después.

Gracias- dijimos al unisonó Edward y yo.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a la cabaña que Esme nos había regalado antes de casarnos, había hecho algunos cambios para empezar era más grande que la ultima vez, en el interior de la cabaña habían cambiado algunas cosas como los muebles que ahora parecían hechos a la medida para la casa… todos del mismo estilo rustico haciendo que el lugar se viera más acogedor y el olor que expedían a madera fresca llenaba el ambiente; caminamos por el pasillo para encontrarnos con dos puertas una frente a la otra, pero mi atención se quedo en la que estaba pintada de blanco con listones azules pintados a mano sobre esta, la acaricie y abrí con mucha lentitud; cuando se abrió por completo me encontré con una habitación para mi bebe, con grandes ventanas adornadas con cortinas de tela casi traslucida, enfrente de mi había una gran cuna a lado de un moisés con organza blanca, mi vista siguió por los jugueteros hasta llegar a una mecedora, que me resultaba más que familiar camine hasta esta y me senté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Es hermoso- susurre mas para mí que para Edward.

Es bellísimo- me contesto el ya acercándose a mi- sabia que te iba encantar.

Tu sabias?- dije un poco sorprendida- pero se supone que era una sorpresa para los dos.

Esme solo me dio permiso de ver este cuarto- llego a mi lado acuclillándose y comenzando a acariciar mi vientre- no podía dejar que ellos lo arreglaran todo… es mi hijo…

Gracias- lleve mis manos a sus rostro para poder llevar su mirada a la mía- te amo Edward.

Te amo más que a cualquier cosa bella- se levanto y me comenzó a besar lentamente, me cargo suavemente y comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos.

A medio camino me aleje de él y lo vi a los ojos con algo de urgencia por él.

Donde vamos- dije de manera juguetona.

A cenar- me dejo en el piso y me tomo por la cintura- no creas que lo he olvidado.

Pero…- hice un puchero y me mordí el labio- yo pensé que iríamos a nuestra recamara… yo

Hay Bella- me di un beso en el cuello y con voz divertida siguió hablando- siguen presentes tus hormonas, jajaja- le calle con un pequeño golpe en el estomago estaba avergonzada- lo siento cariño, es que aun no te dejan pensar con claridad, jajaja.

Caminamos hasta la casa donde todos nos esperaban ya en la sala, les dimos las gracias a todos haciéndoles saber que me había encantado cada uno de los detalles; al llegar al restaurant una chica nos atendió, le coqueteaba a Edward descaradamente, el me tomo de la mano y le hizo saber a la mujer que era su esposa, nos llevo a un privado que estaba ambientado por luz de velas y por la música romántica del lugar.

En este lugar me decidí a ya no dejarte ir- me dijo de pronto Edward.

A no dejarme ir?- le pregunte para que siguiera con su confesión.

Si- su mirada era nostálgica pero llena de amor- cuando te di mi abrigo… esperaba que me lo devolvieras al sentir mi temperatura, sentir tu rose y que nada en mi te asustaba...- sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa- yo era el mas asustado esa noche… tenía miedo que al final de la velada te dieras cuenta que el estar a mi lado era terrible.

Nunca me alejaría de ti- le asegure acariciando su rostro.

Lo intentaste- me contesto haciendo que me enderezara en la silla- todavía no se el por qué de tu arranque Bella…

Puedo tomar su orden?- la chica llego con su pequeña libreta lista para escribir.

He- lleve mi vista a Edward con una disculpa en el rostro- quiero setas con ravioles… mmmm y mi esposo quiere una ensalada de pollo y aderezo o estoy mal amor?

No, la ensalada está bien- me tomo de las manos y de reojo siguió ordenando- nos trae dos cocas también, gracias.

Enseguida- la muchacha se fue un poco disgustada al no tener la atención de mi esposo lo que me hizo sonreír triunfalmente.

Creo que es hora de contestar- le dije a Edward después de estar en silencio un buen rato- nunca he querido ser una carga…- Edward no dijo nada solo frunció el seño- ok, ok… tenía miedo… no sabía que me pasaba… estaba segura que iba a morir y no se me hacia justo que sufrieras… ya era demasiado el tener que dejarte.

Nunca permitiré que me dejes- apretó un poco mas mis manos- te prometo que te seguiré a donde tu vayas… no importa donde sea eso, aunque mi existencia dependa de ello.

Edward no digas eso- me solté para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos- si me llega pasar algo- al escuchar esto quiso deshacer mi agarre- escúchame, te amo con todo mi ser, pero si me pasa algo… no puedes dejar a nuestro hijo sin padres, yo estoy luchando por estar a su lado… por estar a tu lado.

Bella- apenas se escucho un susurro, cerró los ojos y así empezó a hablar- yo… todo estará bien, ya ha pasado un mes y tu cuerpo se ha adaptado a los cambios del embarazo, no has tenido desmayos, vamos muy bien amor.

Lo sé- me acomode y toque mi pequeña pancita- y no sabes lo feliz que estoy…- de repente sentí un movimiento ligero y di un pequeño brinco que altero a Edward.

Estas bien?- al siguiente instante ya estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mis hombros.

Si…- lo vi un poco confundida y sentí otro pequeño movimiento cuando Edward había hablado- puedes hablar otra vez?

Bella…- se puso en cuclillas para poder verme a los ojos con una el ceño fruncido, yo tome su mano y lo puse en mi vientre.

Sigue hablando- le pedí en un susurro.

Bella, no te entiendo amor, para que quieres que…- se quedo callado al sentir el movimiento de mi vientre- se está moviendo…

Aja- asentí efusivamente también con mi cabeza y le sonreí al ver el brillo de excitación en sus ojos- cuando escucha tu voz se mueve…

Detrás de nosotros se escucho un carraspeo que hizo que Edward se incorporara y no me acomodara en mi silla.

Disculpen- nos dijo la mesera y comenzó a acomodar nuestras comida sobre la mesa frente a cada quien- se les ofrece alguna otra cosa?

No gracias- le dijo rápidamente Edward- estamos bien.

Yo empecé a dar pequeños bocados, tenía tanta hambre que deje de hablar con Edward, el solo me veía con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro ya cuando me había acabado mi bebida la cambio por la que el tenia a su lado; ya cuando iba acabar mi primer plato y me mordí el labio.

Edward…- lo vi rápidamente y lleve mi vista al plato que tenía enfrente y comencé a jugar con la comida- ya paso un mes… y yo…

No sé si sea correcto decirle a Charlie- me interrumpió adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

Es justo que lo sepa- le dije dejando a un lado mi cubierto y sosteniendo mi pequeña barriga con las manos- el debe saberlo, no pienso ocultárselo más tiempo, es MI PADRE.

Bella…- se alboroto el cabello antes de que sus manos se hicieran puños- no deberías presionarlo más… ya ha soportado bastante…

Le tienes miedo a Charlie?- pregunte un poco divertida.

No es eso Bella- el brillo de sus ojos desapareció en un instante- no sabemos cómo será el bebe… y ya fue muy difícil para Charlie el verte tirada en una cama en tu conversión, verte distinta después de que le prohibimos verte en algún tiempo… ya me odia demasiado… no quiero darle más motivos para que crezca ese sentimiento o que te piense en un monstruo como lo piensa de nosotros…

El no piensa eso- lo interrumpí un poco molesta- tú debes de saberlo mejor que nadie… Edward, quiero que lo sepa.

Está bien…- negó con la cabeza y sonrió- creo que vamos a ir a ver a Charlie esta misma noche.

Gracias Edward- me levante y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

El tiempo se fue deprisa entre risas y anécdotas de mis tiempos de humana, después del postre nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie, Edward y yo íbamos nerviosos no era necesario decirlo nuestros pequeñas manías lo decían por nosotros; al llegar a la casa Edward estaciono el coche tras la patrulla de Charlie, suspiro pesadamente y bajo deprisa para poder abrir mi puerta. Cuando estaba saliendo, Charlie ya nos esperaba en el pórtico, tome la mano de mi esposo y caminamos lentamente a su encuentro.

Bella- Charlie fue a nuestro encuentro rápidamente y me abrazo-estas preciosa- me dio un beso en la mejilla, me soltó y le extendió la mano a Edward- Edward que gusto verlos de nuevo- después de este gesto Edward se relajo un poco.

Papa- llame su atención- podemos entrar?... es que… tengo un poco de frio.

Frio?- me pregunto un poco extrañado mientras nos hacían señas con la mano para que entráramos a la casa- pensé que ustedes… bueno ya no tenían frio…

Bella nunca ha sido normal en nada Charlie- Edward se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

Eso es cierto hijo- Edward se detuvo un momento mientras asimilaba las palabras de Charlie y luego siguió su camino, llegamos y nos acomodamos en la sala- que bueno que vinieron a verme… cuando llegaron?

Hace un par de semanas- le dije un poco apenada.

Entonces… por que hasta ahora vienen a verme?- dijo un poco molesto, meneo la cabeza y siguió- me conformaba con una llamada Bella.

Es que…- comencé a jugar con mis manos, no sabía cómo empezar- estaba un poco mal…

Con más razón Isabella- me regaño.

Charlie- Edward entrelazo mis dedos y dijo con voz firme- bella esta embaraza…

Charlie no dijo nada solo se nos quedo viendo un buen rato sin moverse ni un centímetro, solo llevaba su mirada de Edward a mí y trataba de hablar pero no encontraba palabras.

Papa…- al ver que no había respuesta comencé a hablar- voy a tener un bebe… tengo un mes de embarazo.

Pero cómo es posible?- me pregunto en un susurro.

Bueno- Edward se enderezo y empezó a explicar- bella y yo… tuvimos relaciones cuando era humana…

No, no quiero saber más- se levanto y se puso las manos en las orejas- no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas.

El caso es que su cuerpo se ha adaptado al embarazo- siguió Edward- come, duerme…

Voy a ser abuelo- interrumpió a Edward, fue hasta donde estaba y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara- voy a ser abuelo- me abrazo y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- gracias hija…- después de un rato así me soltó y fue a abrazar a Edward- gracias hijo… un mes… wau.

Por eso no habíamos venido- le comencé a explicar- el inicio del embarazo no fue muy bueno, todos estábamos muy asustados… todavía lo estamos- voltee a ver a Edward- no te voy a mentir papa, no sabemos que esperar, por el momento todo está bien por eso nos atrevimos a venir a verte y decirte…

Corres peligro?- me pregunto enseguida.

Hemos hecho muchos estudios- ahora Edward le contesto- cada tarde tomamos sus signos, medidas, le sacamos ponzoña… todo está bien hasta el momento.

No puedes arriesgarte Bella- me dio una mirada entre odio y angustia.

Papa… es mi bebe- comencé con el discurso que ya tenía bien ensayado- cuando decidí convertirme en lo que soy todas las ideas e ilusiones se fueron por qué no lo podía tener todo… pero ahora no voy a dejar me lo quiten, es tu nieto, hace un segundo estabas feliz.

Pero prefiero tener a mi niña- me dijo serio

No me hagas esto papa- le dije con la voz cortada- tu no por favor.

Bella, hija debes entender- me tomo de la mano y me vio a los ojos- no puedes arriesgar tú… existencia.

No lo estoy haciendo- le dije rápidamente- dile Edward.

Yo fui el primero que estuve en desacuerdo con esto cuando se puso mal- hablo lo más sincero que podía- te digo lo mismo que le dije a ella, en el momento en el que vea que bella está en peligro no voy a preguntar o pedir opinión alguna esto se termina… por más que ella lo desee y me odie toda la eternidad no voy a ponerla en riesgo… perdóname si esto está mal Charlie sé que soy un egoísta, pero no voy a perderla.

Tienes todo mi apoyo Edward- Charlie me volteo a ver con una disculpa en los ojos- lo siento hija, estoy de acuerdo.

No será necesario- les dije a los dos- verán que todo saldrá bien, lo sé, estoy segura y es por eso que estoy aquí papa, quiero que seas parte de todo esto, que veas crecer mi vientre que me cumplas mis antojos, que me des la mano cuando no me pueda levantar y lo más importante… que comiences a consentir a tu nieto desde ahora.

Gracias hija- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente- se que todo saldrá muy bien… ya creciste mi bebe, vas a ser mama…

* * *

_Aquí está la actualización, ya sé que desaparecí un buen tiempo y les pido disculpas de verdad se que no tengo disculpa alguna ni nada que pueda justificar el dejar tanto tiempo mi historia, pero es que los trabajos de la escuela me absorbieron… de verdad no tenía tiempo ni de dormir, ni comer; pero ya estoy de vacaciones y estoy retomando las dos historias que deje así que espero me entiendan. Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de dejarlas tanto tiempo._

_Atte. Joey_


	13. El Paso del Tiempo

_**El paso del tiempo.**_

Los meses pasaron de manera sorprendente, ahora cumplía 7 meses de embarazo y mi vientre era enorme y hermoso; Charlie venia una o dos veces por semana cuando Sue no estaba con él; le había entristecido un poco el tener que esconderle la gran noticia a su ahora novia pero entendió que no era prudente decirle ya que ni nosotros estábamos seguros de lo que iba a pasar y no queríamos ningún conflicto con los quileutes.

Jacob había hablado un par de veces después de su casamiento, toda la familia había asistido a la boda para desearles una vida feliz, yo fui y estuve a su lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitieron mis nauseas por su olor que me resultaba ya mas repulsivo, Jacob me conto en confidencia cuando me despedía que Kalena estaba embarazada, que tenía tres meses y que estaba feliz al saber que tendría la familia que siempre soñó, yo me mordí la lengua para no confesarle que yo también estaba embarazada; Kalena daría a luz en estos días y Jacob me suplicaba el estar a su lado en ese momento tan importante, todas las veces le decía que no podía que era imposible que estuviera a su lado pero que Carlisle estaría ahí ayudando a que todo fuera más fácil, que todos estarían a su lado… que cuando Edward y yo regresáramos de nuestro "viaje"… iríamos a verlos.

Me dolía mucho mentirles a tantas personas que amaba; me ayudaba mucho el que Edward cada vez creía que esto iba a ser posible y su ilusión era mucho mayor; Alice estaba como loca diseñando ropa de niño y niña para el bebe y cada semana encontraba un guardarropa nuevo en mi cabaña ya que según ella era más fácil hacer una prenda nueva que añadir centímetros a la ropa que tenia; Esme me hacia mil cosas de comer en cuanto le mencionaba un platillo o algún antojo… ella no sé como lo hacía pero al poco tiempo regresaba con lo que había mencionado; Carlisle me revisaba cada tarde que regresaba del hospital… su despacho se había convertido en un consultorio con todos los aparatos posibles para mi revisión y para el momento del parto; Jasper se sentaba a mi lado en ocasiones y cerraba los ojos explicándome que el bebe por lo regular estaba en paz, tranquilo y feliz pero cuando tenía sed se alejaba tanto como era posible o se iba de caza con Alice ya que era un sentimiento muy fuerte, difícil de resistir; Emmett me cargaba para que no hiciera fuerza alguna me llevaba a donde se necesitaba y siempre hablaba con el bebe; Rosalie solo hablaba en ocasiones conmigo del bebe siempre trataba de mantenerse alejada pero cuando el bebe reacciono a su voz como lo fue haciendo con toda la familia se volvió un poco mas apegada a nosotros, en ocasiones fue ella la que me llevo al hospital para hacer algún examen que era necesario, me peinaba casi todas las noches y besaba mi vientre antes de que me fuera a descansar.

Bella- la voz de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones- querida, despierta…

Qué pasa?- abrí los ojos con pereza

Carlisle llamo- se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre- Jacob es padre de un niño

Que gusto- voltee a verlo y sonreí amargamente-me hubiera gustado estar a su lado…- puse mi mano sobre la suya y voltee mi vista a ellas- y que él estuviera también con nosotros cuando nuestro hijo nazca.

No podemos arriesgarlo- se levanto para verme a los ojos- si él lo sabe, las manadas lo sabrán y abra peleas… no podemos hacerlo elegir muchas más veces.

Tienes razón- comencé a levantarme y el sonrió divertido por mi esfuerzo- no te burles… es un poco difícil moverme, tu hijo es fuerte.

No me burlo- me ayudo con gran delicadeza a levantarme y me beso- es que te ves tan hermosa… no puedo creer que esto es real…

Oye eso déjamelo a mí- le tome del cuello de la camisa para que no se alejara- yo soy la que vivía entre mitos y leyendas que son muy reales… hasta tengo a mi príncipe azul- lo comencé a besar.

Hey tortolos- nos llamo Alice desde la puerta- Charlie esta allá abajo

Vamos Alice- me acomode un poco el cabello y la ropa antes de empezar a caminar.

Apenas había salido al pasillo cuando Emmett ya me estaba esperando para llevarme a la sala.

Vamos Bells- estiro los brazos como un niño que pide un dulce con una gran sonrisa

Me voy a poner celoso Emmett- le dijo Edward cuando ya me estaba cargando

Hay Eddie ya sabes que solo lo hago por ayudar- me volteo a ver y su sonrisa se hizo más grande- aparte Bella tiene muy mal gusto, le gustan los flacuchos…

No abuses- le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho- vamos Charlie esta abajo.

A sus órdenes- Emmett empezó a bajar las escaleras entre carcajadas con Edward detrás de nosotros.

Al llegar a la sala me bajo con mucho cuidado saludo a Charlie y corrió a la cocina donde pude ir como rose y Esme platicaban de Jacob.

Hola papa- fui hasta él y le di un beso en la frente ya que estaba sentado y con la vista por donde se fue Emmett.

Hola hija, de verdad Emmett nunca dejara de sorprenderme- acaricio mi vientre, me tomo de la mano y me indico que me sentara a su lado- Jacob me acaba de llamar… ya nació su bebe, me pidió que te dijera que fueras a verlo o que si no el vendría a buscarte.

Papa!- me levante y busque a Edward con la mirada- el no puede venir…

Lo sé querida- Charlie trato de tranquilizarme- le dije que te ibas hoy en la tarde que venía a despedirme de ti y que te daría su recado.

Gracias papa- me senté otra vez a su lado- perdóname por hacerte mentir… sé que es muy difícil.

No te preocupes- llevo su vista a Edward- lo hago porque no quiero ponerlos en riesgo.

Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir y de repente el olor de la sangre que corría por las venas de Charlie se me hizo más que apetitosa.

Charlie- Edward llamo a mi padre como leyendo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza- Esme hizo lasaña y se cuanto te gusta… quieres un poco?

Claro que si- dijo el mordiéndose el labio inferior

Vamos a la cocina entonces- lo invito con un ademan de la mano y fue por mi y ya cuando Charlie estaba lejos de nosotros me susurro- creo que es hora de comer…

Pero como…?- no había terminado la pregunta cuando Alice llego con una gran vaso de sangre- gracias.

No te avergüences- Edward acaricio mi vientre mientras yo tomaba el contenido rojo del vaso- el bebe tiene hambre y se lo difícil que es resistir.

En ese momento empecé a percibir un olor desagradable que me causo un mareo horrible tirando el vaso en el gran sofá blanco de Esme.

Estas bien?- Edward y Alice ya estaban a mi lado, tratando de buscar con la vista el mal que tuviera.

Si es solo que huele horrible- Edward ya se había percatado de esto ya que su vista estaba en la puerta principal mientras Alice tenía las manos en su cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

Jacob ha venido a verte- me anuncio Edward poniéndose de pie- no debería estar aquí- volteo a ver a Alice con una interrogación en la mirada- no sé que es Alice.

Que le preguntaste?- voltee a verlos con un poco de miedo por su forma de comportarse- que pasa?

Primero lo primero- continuo Edward haciendo caso omiso a mis preguntas- ve a recibir a Jacob… yo... llevare a Bella a la cabaña.

No- le dije firmemente

Bella, no es momento de pelear- me ofreció la mano para que le levantara y nos fuéramos- vamos… por favor.

No, es suficiente- le dije ya en voz alta para que Jacob me escuchara- Alice deja pasar a Jacob.

Qué bueno que te alcance…- Jacob se quedo mudo al verme sentada en el sillón manchado se rojo.

Sus ojos iban de mi rostro a un gran vientre y terminaban en la mancha roja del sillón, se quedo sin palabras viéndome con asombro y hasta miedo.

Hola Jacob- me atreví a hablar después de un buen tiempo- creo que tenemos que hablar… estoy embarazada…

* * *

_Nunca había hecho un capitulo con tan pocos diálogos, espero les guste y pensé que era necesario ya que al hacer un salto en el tiempo de la historia tenía que mencionar varias cosas que cambian; en este tiempo que tengo libre para escribir y actualizar lo estaré haciendo con mayor frecuencia así que me verán por aquí como lo acostumbraba antes. FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas, que todos sus deseos se les cumplan y gracias por leer, gracias a las que todavía creen en esta historia, les mando un abrazo; nos leemos luego, besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Felicidad no es hacer lo que uno quiere sino querer lo que uno hace."_


	14. Problemas?

**PROBLEMAS?**

P.V.O. Edward

Jacob entro con una gran sonrisa al saber que bella seguía en la casa, venia feliz por su bebe que se llamaría Jacob Ephraim; pero toda la alegría se esfumo al ver a bella sentada en la sala con un gran vientre, se quedo inmóvil y en su mente no podía creer lo que tenía delante de él, sus ojos iban del rostro de bella a su vientre y en ocasiones a la mancha recién hecha. No sabía que pensar ni que sentir.

Hola Jacob- Bella fue la primera que hablo, pero lo hizo con un poco de nerviosismo- creo que tenemos que hablar… estoy embarazada…

Cuanto tiempo lo has ocultado?-Jacob se molestaba por muchas cosas, en su mente pasaba el momento en el que la vio por última vez y cuando él le confió su secreto, tenso su mandíbula y sus manos se hicieron puño.

Tengo siete meses- Bella no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos al confesar cuanto tiempo se lo había ocultado.

Entonces cuando me case ya lo sabías- le dijo con resentimiento y pensando en la Bella radiante que vio en su boda, las atenciones que había tenido con ella y el cuidado que puso ella al último abrazo que se dieron.

Tenía poco tiempo de saberlo- ella siguió confesándose con su amigo- pero aun hasta ahora no sabemos si voy...

Y tengo que felicitarte?- la voz de Jacob era hiriente, sabia cuanto le dolía no ser parte de esto pero no creía correcto la forma de hablarle.

Jacob… yo- Bella no sabía que decir, lo único que hizo fue llevar sus manos al vientre para tratar de proteger a nuestro hijo inconscientemente.

Jacob- no podía estar ahí sin decir nada, sabiendo que yo tenía culpa de que ella no le dijera nada a su amigo- ella te lo quería decir, yo fui el que se lo prohibí por muchas razones que espero que comprendas…

Comprender?- sonrió amargamente- dime y después sabré si comprender… sabes que eso será una abominación… que no va hacer un niño normal…

Jacob!- le grito Bella temblando de coraje por las palabras de su amigo- es mi hijo…

Bella tu más que nadie debe de saber que no va a ser un bebe con mejillas rosadas que te dirá mama al año de nacido- ahí estaba el Jacob que yo recordaba que nos odiaba y lo demostraba hasta en la forma de hablarnos.

Jacob, es suficiente- le advertí conteniéndome por el estado de bella- creo que es mejor hablar afuera.

En ese momento Charlie que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado salió de la cocina para saber que nos había retrasado; al ver a Jacob su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

Jake, hijo- camino hasta quedar frente a él y le dio un abrazo- te felicito, ya eres papa…

Gracias Charlie- le hablo lo más normal posible y le devolvió el abrazo- yo también tengo que felicitarte Charlie, ya supe que vas a ser abuelo.

Si- Charlie creció unos centímetros y sus ojos brillaban ante la idea- fue una gran sorpresa…

Ya lo creo- esa fue su respuesta y volteo a ver a Bella- felicidades Bella, me tengo que ir…- sabiendo que escuchaba sus pensamientos siguió sin verme- "te veo afuera chupasangre"

Hija no vendrás a comer conmigo?- Charlie no le había prestado atención a la actitud de Jacob

Ya va Charlie- le conteste al ver que Bella se quedo inerte, la tome entre mis brazos para llevarla al comedor- tranquila amor, voy a hablar con Jacob…- iba a decir algo pero no la deje, le di un pequeño beso y seguí- no tardare, no te preocupes… te amo.

La deje sentada al lado de Charlie y sali por la puerta trasera, al ver a Jacob recargado en un árbol me seguí de frente sin siquiera verlo pero sabiendo que me seguiría; ya cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos me detuve y me gire para quedar de frente a él.

Dilo Jacob- se sorprendió por mis palabras así que replantee la petición- dime lo que estas pensando, dime que yo soy el culpable te todo esto…

Ya lo sabes- me empujo con un gruñido que venía del fondo de su pecho- si tú te hubieras ido y nunca hubieras regresado…

Ella habría muerto lo sabes- le dije sin más- ella no soportaba estar lejos de mi porque yo tampoco lo soportaba… tú no sabes lo que es pasar por eso, para que querías que nunca volviera si tu también la dejaste sola con tu impronta… se merecía eso? Que después de decirle que la amabas todos los días, llegaste un día y le dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella? Eso sí estuvo bien?

Eso fue diferente- sus manos se hicieron puño y sabia que se estaba conteniendo para no transformarse- tu siempre la tienes al borde de la muerte, contigo nada es seguro… ahora no solo la estas poniendo en riesgo a ella si no a todos nosotros… esa cosa tal vez nos mate… sabes que antes de dar a luz esa cosa la podría matar está en su naturaleza es un monstruo.

No digas eso- me acerque a él con las manos a los lados tratando de contener mi coraje- el bebe no le hará nada, en cuanto vea que peligra su vida haremos una cesaría… sabes que no la pondría en peligro nunca más.

Cuando su vida se ligo a la tuya su tranquilidad y paz se fue- siguió despotricando- Charlie lo tomo muy bien porque no sabe lo que tiene dentro su princesita, tal vez ese fue tu plan desde un principio encontrarte con alguien con quien procrear una abominación…

Cállate Jacob ya fue suficiente- lo tome por las camisa y lo empuje para golpear su espalda en un árbol que se cimbro- deja de decir idioteces…

Veremos si son idioteces cuando las manadas se enteren de esto- me amenazo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Enseguida le enseñe los colmillos y de mi pecho salió un gruñido, comenzamos a pelear.

Basta los dos- grito Bella poniéndose en medio de nosotros- no hagan esto otra vez…

No entiendes Isabella- Jacob me soltó viendo a su amiga- el que traigas a ese… bebe pondrá en riesgo a todos y no podemos permitir que nazca…

Jacob- su voz se quebró, respiro profundo para comenzar a hablar de nuevo- no hagas esto, nos iremos en cuanto nazca mi bebe nos vamos a ir y nunca nos volverás a ver… por favor no le digas a nadie… por el amor que alguna vez me tuviste- me tomo de la mano buscando mi apoyo- imagínate que quisieran matar a tu hijo… te prometo que no sabrás nunca más de nosotros, solo un par de meses y desapareceremos… nunca volverás a vernos.

No está bien- Jacob ya no tenía esa mirada fría y en su interior había una lucha por lo que iba a hacer- ese… bebe pone en riesgo a todos y nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos por sobre todo.

Solo piénsalo- Bella siguió suplicándole a su amigo- piénsalo por favor… no me respondas ahora… piénsalo.

Lo pensare- se dio la madia vuelta y se perdió en los arboles

Lleve mi vista por donde desapareció y no me percate que bella se había desplomado en su lugar con las manos en el vientre y reprimiendo un grito mordiéndose los labios. Al verla mi hinque a su lado y levante su rostro para poder verla.

Que tienes?- le pregunte un poco desesperado

Me…- se esforzaba mucho para poder hablar- duele… no me… puedo mover…

Tranquila- le tome con mucho cuidado y la lleve al despacho de Carlisle ante la mirada de mi familia.

La puse en la cama de hospital que ya teníamos dispuesta a mitad del lugar y comencé a buscar cosas para con las cuales ayudar a su dolor, la puerta se abrió y vi a un Charlie blanco de la sorpresa al ver a su hija tirada en una cama dando vueltas y pequeños gemidos, Esme llego tras él y se lo llevo explicando que todo estaría bien que yo tenía conocimientos médicos y que Carlisle llegaría en cualquier momento. Me dolía ver a Bella en ese estado y no tenía la mínima idea de cómo curar su sufrimiento, mientras buscaba la morfina para probar si eso aliviaba su dolor.

Edward- escuche apenas un susurro de parte de ella.

Bella, como te sientes?- deje todo lo que tenía en la manos y me fui a sentar a su lado, mando su mano- que te duele?

Me dolió un costado… sentí como el bebe se acomodo y después oí un grujido- me explico acomodándose de lado para mostrarme donde le había dolido

Te sigue doliendo?- le pregunte un poco más sereno y empezando a examinar la zona- te duele cuando te toco?

Solo un poco- me dijo apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca de dolor

Haremos unas radiografías…- empecé a hablar cuando Carlisle entro al estudio corriendo.

Como estas?- le pregunto sacando cosas del maletín- veo que ya empezaste a examinarla

Sí, pero no sé cómo hacerle para saber si hay algún hueso roto…- menee la cabeza con un poco de angustia.

Por eso los doctores no pueden atender a sus familiares- sonrió levemente y me quito discretamente y siguió mi trabajo- los rayos x no sirven en nosotros, pero si sabemos el lugar de cada uno de los huesos, su posición y en base a eso…

Pero que tonto tan fácil que es- voltee a ver a Bella con una sonrisa ya más genuina, y comencé a acariciar su frente mientras Carlisle seguía examinándola.

Parece que tienes una costilla fuera de lugar- le comento a Bella- al parecer el bebe necesita más espacio.

Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunte un poco ansioso, si el bebe seguía así podría romperle todos los huesos a Bella que parecía no eran tan resistentes como los nuestros.

Por ahora solo tenemos que tener más cuidado- Carlisle la acomodo con mucho cuidado y se sentó a platicar- solo debes tener cuidado con los movimientos bruscos…- volteo a verme un poco extrañado y puede ver que apenas había notado el olor a perro- ahora si Bella no podrás andar deambulando por todos lados, te tendrás que quedar aquí guardando reposo absoluto, todos tendrán que venir a verte, no puedes moverte de esa cama, entendiste?

Si Carlisle- contesto un poco desanimada, haciendo pucheros- y Charlie?

El puede venir a verte y estar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera- le contesto Carlisle como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Pero…- volteo a todos lados y se mordió el labio- se podrá muy nervioso con todos estos aparatos… pensara que es estoy muy mal…

Lo arreglaremos todo, no te preocupes- le di un beso en la frente y la abrace- hablando de Charlie está afuera muy preocupado- Carlisle y yo empezamos a cubrir los aparatos y a esconderlos para que Charlie pudiera entrar y estar con Bella- listo, voy por él, te amo.

Sali seguido de Carlisle que me iba haciendo mil preguntas en la mente, al llegar a la sala Alice estaba sentada al lado de un Charlie distraído; cuando me vio se levanto de golpe y se puso frente a mí.

Como esta Bella?- sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia

Está bien- Carlisle fue el que le contesto- es solo que el bebe se acomodo y movió la costilla falsa provocándole un gran dolor, no debes preocuparte ellos están bien… solo que sus visitas ahora serán en la parte de arriba, es mejor que no se mueva para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo, ahora creo que tú tienes tantas ganas de verla como ella a ti, vamos.

Gracias Carlisle- Charlie le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaban al estudio.

Que paso?- pregunto Alice un poco molesta- yo sentí un dolor espantoso de cabeza antes de que llegara Jacob y cuando él se me acerco el dolor desapareció… Bella se puso muy anqueta en la cocina no pudimos detenerla sin que Charlie notara algo raro.

Jacob quiere decirle a las manadas sobre el bebe- les dije cuando Carlisle regreso a la sala- empezamos a pelear cuando Bella se interpuso…

El perro la maltrato?- Rosalie rechino los dientes de coraje

No, el dolor comenzó cuando el ya se había alejado- enseguida le respondí tratando de clamarla- ella le suplico que no le dijera nada a las manadas… le prometió que nos alejaríamos de Forks en cuanto naciera el bebe… pero no estoy seguro que pueda ocultar esto aunque quisiera.

Tiene miedo- hablo Jasper viendo al espeso bosque- está confundido… como quiera sigue siendo nuestro enemigo.

Lo sé- dije muy a mi pesar- creo deberíamos arreglar todo… por si tenemos que irnos rápidamente.

Podemos contra ellos, Eddie- Emmett se empezó a sobar las manos con una gran sonrisa en los labios- no le harán nada a mi sobrinito… yo puedo con todos ellos.

No queremos empezar una confrontación- Carlisle como siempre trataba de encontrar la forma de evitar una lucha- Bella tiene razón nos tenemos que ir… cuanto tiempo nos podemos quedar?

No lo sé- respondí recordando lo que había en la mente de Jacob- cuando se fue todavía no sabía si decirle a los demás del bebe… pero no se… esto sobrepaso sus límites… Alice, puedes ver algo?

No, he intentado ver que va a pasar pero esta borroso y me duele mucho la cabeza- Alice llevo sus manos a su cabeza- no sé qué me pasa… lo último que pude vislumbrar fue a Bella en el despacho gritando… y después nada.

Tal vez es la presencia de los quiuletes- dijo Esme que se había mantenido atenta a la conversación- recuerda que no los puedes ver.

Eso significaría que trataran de hacer algo- nos comento Jasper algo ausente

Al menos sabemos que tenemos dos meses- Emmett siempre tan despreocupado.

Eso espero- dije ya en un susurro al escuchar los pasos de Charlie que venía bajando las escaleras; al llegar al último descanso suspiro pesadamente y llego al sillón para dejarse caer.

De verdad estará bien?- le pregunto a mi padre con desanimo- se ve tan débil…

Solo está cansada- le dijo Carlisle sentándose a su lado- el bebe se lleva todos los nutrientes que ella consume, todo estará bien Charlie, solo necesita estar en reposo... ya sabes cómo es, no puede estar quieta un segundo, es eso lo que queremos evitar por el bien de los dos.

Gracias Carlisle- Charlie se veía un poco más tranquilo después de la pequeña explicación- es hora de irme, vendré mañana después de mi turno.

Aquí te estaremos esperando- Esme le dio un beso y lo acompaño a la salida.

Enseguida subí para estar con Bella en su nueva habitación, al llegar estaba leyendo en voz alta su inseparable libro de cumbres borrascosas.

Ese tipo de lecturas para un bebe- le dije cuando llegue a su lado y bese su frente.

Le gusta- me contesto con un puchero en sus labios haciendo que se viera más dulce

Tendré que conseguirte un libro para mi hijo- le dije tocando su nariz- ahora debes descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

Vienes?- palmeo un lado de su cama- no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado…

Es una cama de hospital- levante una ceja- será incomodo para ti.

No, ven- puso carita de tristeza con un gran puchero.

Sonreí al saberme derrotado, arregle las cobijas y me acosté a lado de mi esposa con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla, la abrace y comencé a tararear su nana y así se dedo dormida entre mis brazos. Lucharía por que esta ilusión le durara lo más que se pudiera.

* * *

_Espero no sea un capitulo muy largo, aquí se los dejo y espero sea de su agrado… FELIZ AÑO a todas les deseo que tengan un año llego de amor, felicidad y prospero. Gracia por leer y esperar cada actualización, gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia, les mando un gran abrazo y beso. Nos leemos luego_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere."_


	15. Inicio

**_Inicio_**

P. V. O. Bella

Le llame a Jacob por la mañana pero no tuve respuesta en casa de Billy, seguro estarían en alguna reunión presentando al nuevo miembro de la familia; Edward había arreglado las cosas para que estuviera cómoda mientras todos los miembros de mi familia iban a cazar antes de que llegara Charlie. A mitad de la mañana el timbre de la puerta principal sonó sin descanso, sabía muy bien que era Jacob por el olor que lleno el ambiente, con mucho cuidado me puse en pie y lentamente camine hasta las escaleras.

Ya voy- le grite desde el pie de esta para que dejara de tocar el molesto timbre- hago lo que puedo…

Respire con un poco de esfuerzo antes de abrir la puerta, arregle mi ropa y alise mi cabello con los dedos, al abrir me encontré con un Jacob un poco molesto pero más calmado que el día anterior, le hice un ademan con la mano para que entrara, cuando estuvo unos pasos adentro al cerrar la puerta tome una gran bocanada de aire fresco que me ayudara a soportar el hedor de mi mejor amigo.

Estoy aquí para que me expliques todo Bella- me dijo de manera fría, deteniéndose en medio de la sala.

Bueno… esto fue una gran sorpresa para todos- me mordí el labio- yo soy la mas sorprendida y asustada, no sabía que una vampiro podía quedar embarazada…

Bella déjate de rodeos- me apresuro ya un poco más relajado.

Está bien, Edward y yo tuvimos relaciones en mi graduación- agradecí que ya no pudiera ver mi sonrojo al hablar de esto y hable lo más rápido y técnico que pude- parece que durante la trasformación el… bebe se adecuo al cambio, nadie está de acuerdo en que ponga en riesgo mi… "vida" por mi bebe, todos tienen miedo… pero sé que todo estará bien Jacob, por eso te pido que no se lo comentes a nadie, solo espera a que nazca y después nos iremos…

Y Charlie… no te duele mentirle?- me interrumpió.

Charlie lo sabe… hace algunos meses- agache la cabeza apenada- al menos tenía que decírselo a él… no sabes cuánto me dolió no poder decirte, me sentí muy mal.

Estás loca Isabella- de repente comenzó a alterarse y vi como empezó a temblar- no puedo protegerte ahora… tengo una familia por la cual luchar y si eso que llevas dentro de ti los pone en peligro no pienso ayudarte, ya no…

No quiero que escojas- le grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia- solo danos tiempo…

Tiempo- dijo sarcástico- no hay tiempo Isabella, no voy a dejar a mi familia sola hasta que tu tengas a tu… bebe en brazos- se acerco mas a mí y su olor hizo que me diera un mareo y nauseas- no he ido a casa desde ayer que estuve aquí… no puede, por que no podría ocultarles esto…

Nos iremos hoy mismo entonces- le dije decidida, caminando a la puerta- gracias por avisarme… adiós Jacob- ya cuando me faltaban un par de pasos para tomar la perilla el bebe se movió con tanta fuerza… era un dolor punzante como el de la tarde anterior pero al doble, por inercia lleve mis manos a mi abultado vientre.

Intente seguir en pie pero mis piernas se doblaron y comencé a gritar por el dolor, el bebe seguía moviéndose, Jacob se quedo en su lugar helado por lo que veía, quise suplicar por su ayuda pero de mi garganta no salía palabra alguna, solo gritos de dolor que se escuchaban en toda la casa; después de un momento Jacob corrió hasta quedar hincado a mi lado.

Bella…- me llamaba mientras me tomo entre sus brazos- que tienes? Qué hago?

Arriba…- le dije con voz entrecortada- el… despacho…

Tranquila Bella- ahí estaba mi amigo, estaba tan nervioso, parecía un niño- donde están todos?

Me… duele- por increíble que pareciera de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas producidas por el dolor, abrace mi vientre con manos temblorosas.

Al llegar al despacho Jacob me tendió en la cama y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar algo, diciéndome que todo estaría bien; pude oír a lo lejos cuando Edward llego a la casa, subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta susurro mi nombre.

Bella- Edward susurro seguro para que no me despertara si aun dormía, pero en cuanto vio a Jacob cambio su tono y volumen- que le hiciste, perro?

Yo no le hice nada- oí como empezaban a forcejear.

Ahhhh- grite al sentir otro dolor punzante en mi vientre.

Bella… que te duele?- las voces de Edward y Jacob llamándome cada vez eran más lejanas, solo había espacio para el dolor que increíblemente era comparado con el de mi transformación.

* * *

_Haaa ya se me van a matar por dejar el capi así, pero prometo que subiré el siguiente lo más rápido posible y será desde el punto de vista de Edward. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por sus favoritos y a las nuevas personas que le dieron la oportunidad a mi historia, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas. Nos leemos luego._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes."_


	16. Nacimiento

**Nacimiento**

Pvo Edward

Fui con toda mi familia a cazar, era necesario si Charlie iba estar en casa todos los días y si veíamos a Bella tomar sangre humana a cada momento; termine lo antes posible para regresar a lado de mi esposa, me ponía ansioso no estar con ella… más en estos momentos.

Cuando llegue a la casa pude percibir el efluvio de Jacob, así que supuse que abría venido a hablar con Bella ya mas calmado, entre y pude escuchar la voz de Jacob en el despacho así que me relaje al saber que Bella no había desobedecido las ordenes de Carlisle.

Bella- susurre por miedo a interrumpir su reconciliación.

Al no obtener respuesta abrí la puerta completamente y vi como Jacob jalaba todo lo que había al alcance de sus manos, después lleve mi vista a la cama donde Bella estaba removiéndose con el rostro desfigurado a causa del dolor.

Que le hiciste perro?- seguido de mis palabras, lo tome del cuello sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo.

Yo no le hice nada- su mirada estaba llena de odio y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse.

Ahhhh- en medio de nuestros gruñidos escuchamos el grito de dolor de Bella.

Bella… que te duele?- solté a Jacob y corrí a la cama, enseguida comencé a revisar que todos los huesos estuvieran en su lugar.

Bella, no te vayas a desmayar- le dijo Jacob con voz un poco temblorosa- Bella se fuerte, si te pasa algo nunca te lo perdonare- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me volteo a ver- que tiene?

El bebe le rompió varios huesos- dije todavía examinándola- es demasiado grande…

Lo dices así de tranquilo- me grito molesto- haz algo… la vas a dejar así… sufriendo…

Cállate- le grite sin dejar de ver a Bella- solo déjame pensar por un segundo…- después de meditar las opciones que teníamos me aleje de ellos.

Me dirigí a la esquina opuesta donde estaba la plancha de quirófano que ocupábamos como mesa esperando no ocuparla, tire todo lo que había encima y la lleve al centro del lugar, estando ahí cambie con delicadeza a Bella.

Que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Jacob que veía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Primero, hay que hacer espacio- lo vi por un segundo- por favor lleva la cama a donde no estorbe… en ese refrigerador hay unas charolas, me las puedes poner en esa mesita.

Que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto después de regresar con todo lo que le pedí.

Vamos a hacer una cesaría- yo ya estaba abriendo la ropa de Bella con el bisturí que había tomado de la charola, voltee a verlo cuando no obtuve respuesta suya- puedes irte si quieres… alguien llegara.

Vamos chupasangre, hay que terminar con esto- volteo a ver a Bella y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las limpio rápidamente- no puede seguir sufriendo así.

Entonces empecemos- le pase otro bisturí y se lo entregue- te indicare donde serán los cortes y me ayudaras a hacer las incisiones.

Le indique el camino mientras yo conseguía un poco de morfina y una jeringa; al volver Jacob peleaba con la piel de mi esposa y comprendí que el filo del bisturí no era suficiente, suspire profundamente y le detuve la mano.

No servirá- le dije cuando volteo a verme confundido- recuerda… nuestra piel es mas… resistente.

Entonces que, quieres que me transforme y la destroce?- dijo sarcásticamente.

No yo lo intentare con mis dientes y uñas- le dije todavía no muy convencido- solo quiero que estés a su lado, que veas si todo va bien con ella mientras yo lo hago… que tomes su mano.

Siempre he estado a su lado- me aseguro- nunca la he dejado… aunque debería.

Te lo prometió- le dije antes de empezar- en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo, nos iremos.

Después discutimos eso Cullen- me dijo con urgencia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella que se mordía los labios para impedir que los gritos de dolor salieran a flote.

Bella todo estará bien- le di un beso rápido y después descubrí mis dientes- te amo.

Con mucho cuidado fui cortando el prominente abdomen de Bella que parecía ya no sentir nada porque se dejo de remover; al poco tiempo pude ver al bebe entre sangre y lo saque con mucho cuidado, corte el cordón ya más deprisa y lo limpie con una toalla que tenia a lado.

Toma, cárgala- le ordene a Jacob que en un principio se mostro renuente- no te comerá… tengo que ayudar a Bella.

Enseguida la tomo entre sus brazos y vi como comenzó a limpiar su pequeño cuerpecito con mucha delicadeza, mientras yo le daba unos puntos a Bella para ayudar a su recuperación, al terminar fui hasta nuestra recamara por algo de ropa para ella y para nuestra hija; de regreso pude ver como Bella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, arregle la cama y la acerque a ella para poder cambiarla sin mucho ajetreo, la cambie con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la deje recostada en la cama mientras iba con Jacob que estaba en la puerta para no ver a Bella desnuda completamente.

Puedo cargarla?- extendí mis brazos hasta él y Jacob me dio a la niña con una sonrisa en los labios- gracias…

Tiene los ojos de Bella- me dijo haciéndole una pequeña caricia en su mejilla- aun llena de sangre y líquido es hermosa como su madre.

Muchas gracias- me di la vuelta para poder limpiar a la niña y ponerle algo de ropa- es mejor que limpiemos un poco antes de que lleguen los demás… ya sabes… la sangre- dije un poco apenado.

Ella estará a salvo?- señalo con el mentón a la recién nacida y su vista recorrió el lugar- increíblemente tiene una temperatura parecida a la mía… y su corazón late…

Si lo puedo escuchar- le dije levantando a mi hija- es un tamborcito y su sangre es caliente… como la de un humano.

Yo pensé que sería…- se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo antes de hablar- yo creía que…

No lo digas- sonreí amargamente- sé lo que pensaste porque yo también pensé lo mismo.

Edward- oí como Bella susurraba tan bajito que era un poco difícil escucharla- Edward… mi bebe…

Bella, estas bien?- Jacob corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la tomo de una mano- como te sientes?

Bien…- me busco con la mirada mientras yo caminaba con lentitud hasta ella- solo estoy un poco cansada, pero me siento mejor… Jake… mi…

Tranquila cariño- acomode a la bebe para que Bella pudiera ver su hermoso rostro- hay alguien que te quiere conocer…

Es…- me volteo a ver por la ropa rosa que llevaba con una sonrisa enorme y una ceja levantada- es una niña?- Jacob y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza una vez y Bella extendí sus brazos- quiero cargarla- cuando la acomode en su regazo pude ver claramente como los labios de las dos se formo una ligera sonrisa- hola Reneesme, soy mama…

Reneesme?- pregunte sentándome en la orilla de la cama viendo el cuadro perfecto que tenia frente a mí.

Si- Bella me volteo a ver con una seguridad en los ojos que me impresionaba, sonrió y regreso la vista a nuestra hija- Reneesme… se que suena loco, pero es la combinación de los nombres de nuestras madres.

Me encanta- le dije volteando a ver a Jacob que asentía efusivamente

Su segundo nombre es Carlie- nos dijo antes de que pudiéramos decir algo- car por Carlisle y lie por Charlie…así que se llamara Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

Un nombre digno- dijo Jacob entre carcajadas, lo que hizo que nuestra hija se removiera entre los brazos de Bella, pero no lloro- no quiero romper el encanto, pero empiezo a olfatear un efluvio…

Cierto- dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama- amor ya puedes ir a nuestra recamara- voltee a ver a Jacob- puedes ayudarme? Las llevarías a la recamara… mientras yo pongo las cosas en orden aquí?

Pero que sea rápido- me dijo un poco molesto- no creo que quieras que te vean con esa ropa… creo que pensarían que yo te lo hice y me van a querer matar, arriesgo mucho el pellejo…

Dicho esto levanto con mucho cuidado a mis dos amores y los saco de lugar evitando que Bella viera como había quedado el despacho, me apresure pero no fui tan rápido porque Esme y Carlisle llegaron y subieron rápidamente al despacho.

Que paso?- pregunto Esme un poco alterada por lo poco que pudo ver.

Tuve que hacer una cesaría- les explique rápidamente- Bella esta con Jacob y nuestra hija en la recamara… yo pensé terminar de arreglar antes de que alguien volviera.

Una niña?- pregunto Esme ignorando lo demás-Carlisle debemos verla, vamos…

Creo que es mejor que pase tiempo con Jacob- dijo Carlisle viendo como seguía limpiando todo con alcohol y cloro para quitar todo rastro de olor a sangre- como esta?

Muy bien- empecé a hablar antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas- la niña es… más normal de lo que pensé, su corazón late fuertemente… un poco mas apresurado que el de un humano pero tiene late, su temperatura es alta…- vi como Esme se iba inquietando mas y cambie de tema- tiene los ojos de Bella, es la bebe más hermosa del mundo… Jacob me ayudo en esos momentos y ahora está arriba seguro que cuidando a la niña, que se robo su corazón de inmediato.

Me alegro- Carlisle sonrió abiertamente al saber que las cosas habían salido bien y pude saber que después me preguntaría con lujo de detalle lo que había hecho- esperaremos a todos para ver a Bella…

En cuanto termine con el despacho fui hasta la cabaña para cambiarme y quemar la ropa que estaba llena de sangre, lleve la mecedora a la recamara que ocuparíamos y ahí encontré a toda mi familia, rodeando a Bella y a la bebe; llegue y me abrí paso entre halagos que le hacían a mi hija y me senté a lado de Bella.

Es hora de irnos- Carlisle les comunico a todos- Reneesme tiene que descansar…

Alice fue la última que se salió al ver como Bella se quedo dormida cuando le estaba explicando sus planes para remodelar el dormitorio de Reneesme.

Crees que podrá dormir ahora que ya no está embarazada?- me pregunto mientras acomodaba a Reneesme en mis brazos.

La verdad, no lo sé- camine hasta la mecedora, me senté y comencé a mecerme- por el momento dejémosla descansar…

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y mientras veía a la pequeña criatura entre mis brazos comencé a tararear una canción, Reneesme se removió entre mis brazos antes de abrir sus grandes ojos color chocolate y sonreírme.

Hola preciosa- acaricie con mucho cuidado su mejilla y ella tomo mi dedo y no lo soltó- nunca te dejare, no sabes cuánto te amamos…- me acerque y le di un beso en la frente y para mi sorpresa con su pequeña palma me toco haciéndome ver algunos instantes de su nacimiento, de la plática que habían tenido Bella y Jacob y cada una de los rostros de la familia- eres muy especial… todos te queremos.

Escuche llegar un coche y de inmediato supe que se trataba de Charlie, no me moví ni un centímetro y seguí platicando con Reneesme.

* * *

_Por fin nació la hermosa Reneesme, espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben que lo hago con mucho cariño y disculpen si se me fue una que otra palabra. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios, gracias chicas porque a pesar de que sean dos comentarios me alegran el día y gracias por que todavía les interesa la historia. Espero seguir leyéndonos les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla."_


	17. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones...**

p.v.o. Bella

Desperté al escuchar la voz de Edward, gire un poco la cabeza y lo vi sentado en la mecedora platicando con Reneesme; me quede en mi lugar tan solo contemplando a mis dos razones de existir, escuche como Charlie hablaba con Carlisle, que toco la puerta suavemente.

Podemos pasar?- susurro Carlisle asomándose ligeramente por la puerta entre abierta.

Claro- contesto Edward sin dejar de ver a Reneesme- Charlie quieres conocer a tu nieta?

Una niña?- dio un grito de felicidad y camino hasta entrar y quedar frente a mi cama- como esta Bella?

Muy bien- le contesto Edward, volteo a verme y vio que tenía mi mirada fija en ellos- cansada, pero muy bien.

Ahora entiendo para que querías la mecedora- comento Charlie mientras se acercaba a mi- cuando Bella nació yo también me pasaba mucho tiempo sentado en ella…

Todavía me cargabas en tus piernas hace un par de años- lo interrumpí, mientras me sentaba con mucho cuidado en la cama, Carlisle me acomodo un par de almohadas en los costados para estar mas cómoda, me dio un beso y se fue- ya decía yo que me era muy familiar.

Edward fue a pedírmela unos días antes de que supiera de tu embarazo- confeso Charlie, se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado y tomo mi mano- te ves radiante…

Me hubieras visto hace una hora, jajaja- comencé a reír y Charlie negó con la cabeza- pero alguien te quiere conocer papa…

Edward se levanto y le ofreció a Reneesme a Charlie que la veía sin parpadear; la tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabecita.

Eres hermosa- le dijo con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro- tienes los ojos de tu madre… y te pareces mucho a tu padre…

Gracias- dijo Edward que se sentó a mi lado.

Y como se llama? Ya decidieron su nombre?- Charlie no dejaba de ver a mi niña.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen- le respondí con orgullo.

Que original hija- frunció un poco el seño pero siguió haciéndole cariños a su nieta- y de donde lo sacas?

Es el combinación de los nombres de los abuelos…- me volteo a ver a los ojos esperando la explicación- René y Esme para Reneesme y para Carlie es por Carlisle y Charlie… te gusta?

Me encanta- pude ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos antes de que agachara la mirada- abra forma de que Renée sepa que tiene una nieta?

Si- contesto Edward que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora- en unos días es pascua, así que podemos pedirle que venga…

Se molestara al saber que no estuvo conmigo…- sentí remordimiento por no decirle antes.

Ya buscaremos que decirle- me animo Edward.

Pero después ya no sabrá de la niña… ni de ustedes- nos interrumpió Charlie un poco nostálgico.

Podemos decir que la niña se quedo las fiestas porque mis primos… su padres se fueron de viaje- vi en los ojos de Edward como iba armando el argumento conforme iba hablando- ella sabe que nos fuimos enseguida a la universidad así que le diremos que no teníamos muchos pendientes y decidimos venir antes y por eso la invitamos… así podrá conocer a nuestra hija.

Puede ser- dijo Charlie viendo a Reneesme dormir- ahora sí le puedo decir a Sue?

No solo ella lo tiene que saber- dijo Edward un poco más serio- creo que tenemos que decírselo a todos los quileutes… se los debemos.

Y cuando haremos eso?- me puse un poco nerviosa al saber que tendríamos que descubrir un secreto que podía costarnos una amistad y una tregua entre dos mundos tan diferentes.

En cuanto antes mejor- Edward salió de la recamara con el celular en la mano.

No tienes por qué preocuparte Bella- Charlie se acerco a mí y me entrego a Reneesme- son parte de esta singular familia, veras que todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero papa- le sonreí y vi a Reneesme- se parece a ti…

No mientas cariño- me dio un beso en la palma de mi mano- es la combinación perfecta de Edward y de ti hija… es la niña más hermosa que he visto… claro, después de ti.

Papa, jajaja- negué divertida por sus palabras, Reneesme se lo había ganado tan solo con verla.

Todo listo- Edward regreso un poco más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro- mañana tendremos una fiesta para presentar al hijo de Jacob y a Reneesme… será aquí y todos vendrán…

Después de esto pasamos mucho tiempo platicando con Charlie hasta que me quede dormida otra vez y me quede sola en la habitación, cuando desperté Rosalie le estaba dando una mamila a Reneesme que tocaba su rostro con cuidado.

Eres muy especial- le dijo Rose con una mirada de sorpresa.

Con una familia así debe serlo- le respondí y ella volteo todavía con esa mirada- que pasa?

Entonces ya te mostro…- no termino la frase ya que Reneesme le puso su manita en la mejilla- ya veo... quiere estar contigo, podrás? Esta tomando su mamila…

Claro que si- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro- como es que sabes que quiere estar conmigo?- mientras hablaba sentí los pequeños deditos de mi hija en mi mejilla y después en mi mente vi fracciones de momentos desde su nacimiento- Reneesme…

Creo que ya sabes lo que puede hacer tu hija- Edward había entrado a la habitación con el moisés entre sus manos.

Lo sabías?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Unos momentos antes de que Charlie entrara Reneesme me mostro su… don- acomodo el moisés cerca de la cama y después fue por la bebe- esta preciosidad es única y parece que desde ahora sabe lo que quiere.

Bueno señores me voy- anuncio Rose al ver que Edward iba a acomodar a la niña en su moisés- Alice solo me dio permiso de estar un rato con Reneesme, casi todo está listo.

Qué hora es?- pregunte a ver salir a Rose corriendo por la puerta.

Las dos durmieron toda la noche- me informo Edward- y parte de la mañana… y bueno el torbellino Cullen quiere saber si te sientes capaz de estar en la fiesta.

Claro que si- dije levantándome rápidamente- me siento muy bien…

Dejaremos a Reneesme con Esme y Carlisle- Edward ya venía hacia mi- debemos ir de caza, ok?

Me parece perfecto- lo abrace y lo bese- te dije que ella seria hermosa y... normal.

Lo sé cariño, ahora hay que demostrárselo a todos- me beso y me tomo de la cintura.

Hey… que ejemplo es ese para mi pequeña sobrinita- Emmett ya tenía a Reneesme entre los brazos y tapaba sus pequeños ojos con su mano libre.

Ya extrañaba tus bromas Emmett- le dijo con sarcasmo pero él me guiño el ojo.

Cuídala regresamos lo antes posible- le dijo Edward mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Cazamos no muy lejos de casa era la primera vez que salía a alimentarme desde el parto así que mi sed era mucha; me alimente hasta quedar satisfecha y caminamos tranquilamente a nuestra casa a cambiarnos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos y solos, por miedo a hacerle daño al bebe así que al entrar a casa nos besamos y acariciamos como cuando éramos novios; pero no paso de eso, entre al cuarto de baño y me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo… recorrí cada parte de mi cuerpo y vi como había unos puntos en mi vientre, casi eran imperceptibles pero ahí estaban pase mi mano por estos y suspire, Edward me vio y me abrazo por detrás.

Siempre estarán ahí- le susurre

Como prueba de lo valiente y del regalo más hermoso que me diste- me beso el cuello mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Así me vas a querer?- lleve mi vista a la cicatriz con inseguridad.

No…cada día que pasemos te amare mas y mas- me giro para quedar de frente a mí y comenzamos a besarnos con más urgencia e intensidad.

Nos arreglamos y llegamos justo a tiempo para recibir a los invitados; los primeros en llegar fueron Jacob, Kalena, Billy y el bebe, después de que nos presentaran al niño le pedí a Emmett que viniera con Reneesme y les conté lo que había ocurrido a Billy y a Kalena que al final vieron a la niña y se los gano como a todos nosotros con tan solo una mirada. Con los demás el proceso fue casi el mismo nos saludaban contándonos que había sido de su vida en este tiempo y después les presentábamos a Reneesme esperando que la aceptaran, para nuestra buena suerte Reneesme era carismática y se hizo un hueco en el corazón de cada uno de los quileutes, la fiesta comenzó con una comida que Esme había hecho y los bebes pasaban de brazos en brazos. Al terminar la comida se hizo un partido de futbol dejando a Sam con nosotros.

Estas seguro de que Reneesme no es un peligro?- le pregunto a mi esposo con tacto.

Estoy seguro Sam, te doy mi palabra que es más normal de lo que pensamos- le respondió con seguridad- tu lo puedes ver, su corazón late… si hay algo mal serán los primeros en saberlo.

Y porque nos dijiste?- Sam seguía con su interrogatorio- pudieron irse o seguir escondiéndolo a la niña.

Por toda la confianza que nos han tenido- le contesto rápidamente Edward- es lo menos que podemos hacer… aparte queríamos que fueran parte de esta felicidad, aunque sea raro son parte de esta familia.

Es hora de que jueguen- Jacob fue por nosotros- veremos quién gana, Cullen…

Dejamos a Reneesme con Alice que también estaba cargando a Jacob Jr. con esa mirada característica que me hacia asegurar que Jacob y Reneesme amanecerían con mas ropa que ningún otro niño en el mundo. Seguí mi carrera y me puse a jugar con todos los miembros de mi familia alegrándome que esto saliera bien quedando la tregua y amistad intacta.

* * *

_Reneesme ya fue presentada con toda la familia, que como se dice en el capitulo es un poco inusual, ver a vampiros y hombres lobos juntos ;); se me hizo muy buena idea que no hubiera confrontación entre los Cullen y los quileutes por Reneesme y unirlos más hasta llamarse y considerarse familia. Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y alertas, a las lectoras nuevas bienvenidas espero que les guste la historia… y a todas ya saben gracias por esperar a que mi vida se enderece un poco para actualizar, por el momento las dejo, nos leemos después les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla."_


	18. Fiesta Sorpresa

**Fiesta Sorpresa**

Pasaron los primeros tres meses de Reneesme, no podía hablar pero con su "don" se comunicaba con nosotros muy bien, Renée no había podido venir el día de pascua por que Phil había comprado boletos para que fueran con sus padres; hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y fui la encargada de planear una fiesta sorpresa para él, ya que era la única que le podía guardar un secreto. Le hable a Jacob y a Seth para que arreglaran los últimos toques del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Llegue a casa, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Edward y a Reneesme ya que los había extrañado mucho.

Amor te extrañe mucho- le dije abalanzándome a él y dándole un beso.

Yo también te extrañe- me dijo acomodándome en su regazo como si me tratara de una niña pequeña y dejo su libro a un lado- ahora si me vas a decir a donde fuiste?

Fui a la Push- me enderece y busque a Reneesme con la mirada- comió?

Si- dijo buscando mi mirada.

Ya es tarde debemos arreglarnos- le dije antes de que siguiera hablando.

Pero adónde vamos?- me pregunto con un poco de desconfianza.

Le dije a Charlie que lo acompañaríamos con Billy- le conteste despreocupada.

Tenemos que ir?- cuando voltee a verlo tenía un puchero en los labios- yo pensé que hoy nos quedaríamos en casa… tal vez dejaríamos que Reneesme se quedara a dormir aquí y…

Y..?- le pregunte levantando una ceja- Edward… yo quede con Charlie, aparte por que precisamente hoy? que se celebra?

No, nada- el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y fue a buscar a Reneesme- arréglate para que después te encargues de la niña.

Apenas había terminado de hablar corrí al interior del vestidor y comencé a seleccionar mi ropa; al terminar con mi arreglo regrese a lado de Edward, le pedí a mi hija y comencé a hablar con ella.

Estaré listo en unos minutos- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y a la niña en la frente, pero se veía un poco distante.

Cuando salió nos dirigimos a la casa de Charlie, en cuanto se pusieron a platicar sali y me aleje lo suficiente para poder hablar por teléfono con toda la familia. Todo estaba listo, en cuanto llegáramos utilizaría un truco que había aprendido a hacer en los últimos meses.

Salimos de casa de Charlie y nos dirigimos a casa de Billy pero a mitad del camino me desvié a la orilla de la playa, Edward y Charlie me vieron con el ceño fruncido y yo solo sonreí, ya cuando estábamos cerca intente sofocar los pensamientos de todos, no sabría si funcionaria pero al menos lo intentaría. Edward no comprendía que estaba pasando, volteaba a ver la playa que parecía deshabitada y después me veía a mí, varias veces movió la cabeza pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Al llegar al estacionamiento del lugar, bajamos y me digne a hablarles.

Billy me llamo- les informe a los dos- cambiaron el lugar de reunión, al parecer ya se aburrió de ver las mismas paredes todo el tiempo.

Termine de hablar, cargue a Reneesme y emprendí lo que faltaba de camino, Edward se emparejo a mí y me sostuvo de la mano, ya cuando llegábamos a un rincón de la playa las faroles se fueron encendiendo para que al final todos nuestros amigos quedaran frente a nosotros.

SORPRESA- gritaron al unisonó y comenzaron a rodear a Edward, dándole abrazos y buenos deseos. Charlie me alejo un poco del tumulto.

Porque no me dijiste?- me reprocho

El hubiera descubierto la sorpresa- le explique sintiéndome muy apenada- nadie supo nada hasta el último minuto… no quise dejarte a un lado, me perdonas?

Como no hacerlo- me abrazo y me dio un beso.

Bella- fue Jacob con su primogénito a darme un abrazo mientras los demás seguían acaparando al festejado- te quedo súper el lugar…

Nos quedo- rectifique- me ayudaron bastante.

Quien hubiera dicho que alguna vez, YO ayudara a organizar una fiesta para Edward- volteo a verlo y sonrió, meneo la cabeza y volteo a ver a mi pequeña- esta hermosa… pero mucho más grande… es un pequeño monstruo…

Jacob- lo interrumpí queriendo arrancar la cabeza de mi amigo.

Está bien, está bien- dijo resignado y volteo a ver a su hijo- ojala y Nessi no tenga el genio de su madre, hijo…

Nessi?- volví a interrumpirlo al escuchar el apodo que le había dado a mi hija.

Si…- lo pensó y volteo a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- por el monstruo de lago Ness… aparte de que es un diminutivo del gran nombre que le pusiste…

Jacob te voy a dar diez para que corras- le advertí mientras buscaba a Charlie para que cargara a Reneesme.

Bella no te atreverías- me decía mi amigo mientras se alejaba de mi y acomodaba a Jacob en su pecho- tengo a mi hijo entre los brazos.

No seas cobarde Jacob- le grite mientras le daba a la niña a mi padre que me veía con la ceja levantada- deja al bebe con kalena, por que la cuenta va en 4… y sigue.

Rápidamente busco a kalena, le dio al niño sin decirle nada y comenzó a correr conmigo detrás de el; cuando lo alcance me abalance a su espalda y los dos caímos en la arena entre risotadas.

Wau, bella sí que eres rápida- me dijo sentándose en el lugar que cayo

Y ya no soy tan frágil como antes- me sacudí la arena de mi blusa y mi cabello- así que cuidado Jacob.

Estaré pendiente- me digo y volteo a ver a su hijo y a Reneesme- espero que Nessi no trate a si a Jacob… si no estamos perdidos.

Nessi- dijo molesta por el apodo pero a decir verdad sonaba lindo.

Si Nessi- se levanto y me extendió la mano- el que seas más fuerte y casi invencible no quiere decir que no te pueda tratar como una dama… vamos regresemos a la fiesta.

Regresamos con todos entre risas y anécdotas de mis días de humana donde era propensa a todos los accidentes que pudieran existir a mí alrededor.

Edward iba y venía con Reneesme y a veces conmigo. La reunión fue muy agradable, frente a mis ojos tenia a todos mis seres queridos y no podía pedir más, las horas pasaron rápidamente y muchos de nosotros vimos el amanecer; Edward se acerco a mi después de entregar a nuestra hija a Rose y Esme.

Es hermoso- le dije al sentir sus brazos rodeándome

Eres más hermosa tu- me dio un beso en el cuello- muchas gracias por esto y por todo lo que cambiaste en mi existencia… nunca me arrepentiré por no dejarte ir.

Yo tampoco- me gire y le abrace por la cintura- soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tengo todo lo que desee aquí.

Pero hay inconvenientes, recuérdalo- me dijo volteando a ver a su familia, apretó los labios- están pensando que es hora de marcharnos…

Por que tan pronto?- me queje buscando a Charlie que estaba soñoliento junto a Sue y a Billy- no hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

Tu no- me recordó- pero nosotros ya tenemos algunos años y la gente comenzara anotar que no hay ningún cambio en ninguno de nosotros.

Cuando?- pregunte sin dejar de ver a Charlie

Carlisle está arreglando todo para comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar- me comunico sin mucho entusiasmo- tal vez uno o dos meses máximos.

Como se lo diré a Charlie?- mis ojos comenzaron a picarme

Se lo diremos cuando sea definitivo- me aferro más a su cuerpo- el podrá irnos a ver al lugar donde estemos Bella, el que nos vayamos no significa que lo dejemos de ver.

Edward…- de repente mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora- y si lo convertimos, y si convertimos a Sue para que se vayan con nosotros?

No podemos hacerlo- me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- ni Charlie ni Sue lo quieren, nos odiarían toda la eternidad.

Lo sé- me regañe por lo que me atreví a pensar- pero es que me da miedo no volverlos a ver.

Bella- solo suspiro y me beso la frente- sabes muy bien lo que pasara con el tiempo querida.

Lo sé- deshice su abrazo y fui donde estaba Charlie, lo abrace y me senté a su lado, para sentir su aroma y calor.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue espero y les guste; como lo adivino Strangeeers estamos por terminar la historia todavía no sé cuantos capítulos faltan exactamente pero ya estamos llegando al final; por el momento muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Las dejo por el momento, cuídense. Les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea."_


	19. Despedidas

**DESPEDIDAS 1era. parte**

Como lo dijo Edward, era tiempo de irnos; pasada una semana de la fiesta, Carlisle hablo conmigo a solas, ya que quería explicarme lo que yo ya sabía…

_Flash back_

Bella- comenzó con mucho tiento- la gente ha comenzado a hablar… se empiezan a dar cuenta que ni Esme ni yo envejecemos…

Ya sé que nos tenemos que ir- lo interrumpí.

Yo se que para ti es más difícil que para nosotros- se paro frente a mí y se recargo en su escritorio- se que a ti todavía te retienen muchas cosas y gente que amas, respetaremos cualquier decisión que tomes.

Tengo opciones?- me enderece y lo vi fijamente a los ojos.

Si- me dijo volteando a ver la puerta cerrada- te puedes quedar, claro que… te quedarías tu sola, ni Edward ni Nessi pueden quedarse, es más difícil que se escondan los tres a que solo tú lo hagas podrías vivir con Charlie, otra opción es venir periódicamente… te quedarías con tu hija y Edward en un lugar cercano pero el clima no permitiría que salieran de día, así que podrías venir a ver a Charlie y a los quileutes en las noches…

Si escojo cualquiera de las dos estaré escondida y no podre estar con ninguno, ni con ustedes ni con Charlie- mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando mas soluciones diferentes de las que me había dado Carlisle- Charlie podría ir con nosotros…

Por nosotros no hay ningún problema- me dijo antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba a mi lado- sabes muy bien que es parte de la familia, pero no creo que se quiera ir de aquí… lo conoces muy bien no pasaría más de un mes lejos de su casa y sabes que si nos vamos no volveremos hasta que la gente se haya olvidado de nosotros y para eso pueden pasar muchos años…

Lo sé- dije en un susurro- sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que Edward me convirtiera y lo acepte…

Pero ahora que es realidad seguro es difícil-Carlisle me dedico una ligera sonrisa- cuando yo me convertí en... esto- se vio de arriba abajo- fue muy difícil para mí, saber que todo lo que había soñado había desaparecido en un segundo, que tendría que esconderme de mi padre que me odiaba por lo que era… fue difícil hacerme a la idea de que todas las personas que quise alguna vez fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo…

Es por eso que son tan aislados, verdad?- sentencie sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color ámbar.

Así es- sonrió más abiertamente- pero contigo es diferente porque son tus padres en esta ocasión…

Me da miedo- lo interrumpí- pero Renée está haciendo su vida y es muy feliz y Charlie encontró a la mujer que estará con él, lo que le resta de vida… le di la opción de convertirse y estar siempre conmigo y como sabrás su respuesta fue un no, solo le alegra que escogiera bien y que estaré una eternidad con la persona que amo- me mordí el labio, me levante y me pare delante de una foto que Carlisle tenia de su familia- solo vendré a verlo de vez en cuando y si es posible… y ustedes me dan permiso lo mandare traer para que se quede con nosotros algún tiempo, adonde vayamos seguro no le molestara.

Sabes que nunca nos negaríamos- me toco el hombro y vi su reflejo por el cristal del retrato- eres parte de la familia- me giro y encontré una foto de Edward, Reneesme, Charlie y mía sentados en el jardín- al igual que el.

Me gustaría tener una copia- le dije tomando la foto entre las manos- y me gustaría aun más tener una con todos los miembros de la familia.

_Fin flash back_

Esta noche iríamos a cenar con Charlie, ahí estaría Sue, Billy y Jacob; Edward y yo creímos que sería un buen momento para darles la noticia, así Charlie no estaría solo al momento de asimilarlo. Después haríamos una parrillada como lo veníamos haciendo todos los fines de semana para que los demás lo supieran y nos despidiéramos de nuestros amigos. Esme me preparo el postre favorito de Charlie y salimos muy a mi pesar rumbo a mi antigua casa. Al llegar todos estaban en el pórtico.

Ya era hora Bella- me grito Jacob antes de correr y quitarme a Reneesme de los brazos- pensé que tu papa era más rápido para conducir Nessi.

Es que Esme no había terminado el postre- le conteste fingiendo enfado- así que no te quejes que más de la mitad de este suculento postre estará en tu boca en un momento.

Me lo merezco, mira que tenerme esperando para cenar desde hace 15 minutos- dijo cuando reviso su reloj.

Cinco minutos mas y te hubieras comido tus zapatos- lo interrumpió.

Dejen de discutir y vamos a cenar- nos pidió Charlie- Sue ya tiene todo listo.

Cenamos en silencio solo con uno que otro comentario sin importancia, si mi estomago ya no aceptaba muy bien la comida humana esta noche menos, sentía que estaba comiendo… cartón, Sue se dio cuenta de mi falta de apatito y retiro mu plato pidiéndome ayuda en la cocina.

Que pasa Bella?- me pregunto en un susurro en cuanto entramos a la cocina.

Sue, prométeme que cuidaras de Charlie por mi- le dije sin que ella comprendiera el porqué de mi petición pero asintió fervientemente.

Sabes que así lo hare- volteo a la sala donde todos se estaban acomodando y siguió- en tu padre encontré primero a un amigo que estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba y con el tiempo te confieso que lo amo… se gano un lugar en mi corazón, un lugar que Harry le cedió con gusto.

Gracias- le dije dándole un abrazo rápido- tenemos que regresar… tenemos algo que decirles.

Está bien- dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos.

Cuando llegamos mi padre estaba jugando con Nessi o mejor dicho estaba siendo torturado por la pequeña que le daba tirones a su cabello.

Edward me vio y su sonrisa desapareció, me tomo de la mano al llegar a su lado y tomo aire.

Charlie- llamo la atención de mi padre que volteo inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de voz de mi esposo- tenemos que decirte algo.

Que paso? Todos están bien?- dijo acomodando a Nessi en sus piernas, enderezándose y poniendo toda su atención en nosotros.

Si- conteste rápido al ver la preocupación en su rostro- los tres estamos estupendo.

Entonces?- pregunto un poco confundido.

Ya es tiempo Charlie- le dijo Edward apretando mi mano un poco mas- nos quedamos más tiempo por Bella y claro que por ti, pero ya no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo.

Cuando?- pregunto Jacob que había permaneció callado, mientras Charlie aferro una más a Nessi contra su cuerpo.

En dos semanas- les respondió Edward volteando a verme- Carlisle está comprando una casa en Alaska para mudarnos.

Entonces será una despedida- susurro Charlie con la mirada en el piso.

No, papa- solté a Edward y me hinque a sus pies- claro que no, vendré a verte…- voltee a ver a los demás- los vendré a ver a todos, solo que nadie lo sabrá…

Vendrás sola? Cada cuanto?- me pregunto Charlie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y acariciando la pequeña mejilla de Nessi.

No, nunca te quitaría la alegría de ver crecer a Nessi- voltee a ver a Edward y respondí pidiendo su apoyo con la mirada- siempre que quieras estaremos aquí…

Aparte, ustedes pueden venir a nuestra casa cuando quieran- me interrumpió Edward sentándose a lado de Charlie- por eso Carlisle está buscando una casa… desde que Bella entro en nuestras vidas, nuestra familia creció para nuestra suerte, saben que siempre que quieran serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

Ya ves Charlie- dijo Jacob conteniendo las lagrimas que desaparecieron con un respingo- podremos ir a Alaska y enseñarle a Cullen como se ganan unas guerritas de nieve… y hablando de nieve… podemos comer el postre? Tengo mucha hambre.

No puedo creerlo Jacob- le dijo Sue ya caminando a la cocina- nunca pierdes el apetito.

Les parece si mientras nosotros acomodamos tomo en el pórtico- dijo Billy haciéndole señas a Jacob que asintió- nos puedes ayudar, Edward?

Por supuesto- dijo mi esposo dejándome a solas con Charlie.

Desde cuando lo sabes?- me pregunto mientras jugaba con la niña, me levante y me senté a su lado antes de contestar.

Hace algunos días atrás- le dije sin dar fechas exactas- Carlisle hablo conmigo, dándome algunas opciones…

Cuáles?- me pregunto un poco más atento a mi respuesta.

Me digo que podía quedarme a tu lado- le dije en un susurro- pero solo podría quedarme yo, sabes que Reneesme no soportaría esconderse en un cuarto por mucho tiempo…- asintió y yo seguí- otra opción era el quedarnos en un lugar cercano, pero por el clima y otras cuestiones también viviría escondida, así que lo mejor para todos es lo que les dijimos, pero si tú me dices que quieres que me quede contigo lo hago, yo hago lo que quieras papa…

En realidad tu decisión fue la mejor- tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos- sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y el que puedan venir y nosotros ir de visita es más de lo que esperaba, tanto tu ganas como yo, solo te pido que llames debes en cuando, que me mandes fotos de mi princesa.

Lo hare todos los días que no estemos a tu lado papa- lo abrace y mis ojos me ardían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Charlie- se escucho la voz de Sue a nuestras espaldas- todo está listo, vamos a tomar café?

Claro- le contesto mi padre que cargo a Nessi en un brazo y con el otro me abrazo a mí.

Sabes que Sue te ama?- le susurre cuando ella ya había salido, el me volteo a ver con asombro- me lo confeso y yo se que tu también la amas… no la dejes ir papa…

No lo hare- me dijo antes de llegar a lado de todos.

Disfrutaría de Charlie el tiempo que teníamos, Charlie era el hombre más bueno y comprensivo del mundo y agradecía que fuera mi padre, que a pesar de que gran parte de mi vida no estuve a su lado el me apoyo y me quiso como ningún padre lo haría.

Me senté en medio de los dos hombres de mi vida, con un poco de paz dentro de mí por el momento así que comencé a aspirar el aire de la fría noche .

* * *

_Chicas este es el penúltimo capítulo, con tristeza la historia está llegando a si fin; gracias a todas por leer esta secuela, a sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Les pido disculpas por las veces que no he actualizado en los tiempos que les he dicho, pero bueno las dejo por ahora prometiéndoles que el final lo publicare con tristeza muy pronto. Les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_" Un amigo es un hermano que tu escoges"_


	20. El Adios

**El Adiós**

Charlie había pedido permiso en su trabajo por primera vez en su vida, la semana y media la había pasado en casa de los Cullen con nosotros, ayudando en lo pudiera o solo sentado platicando con Edward o con cualquiera que quisiera reírse de mi mala fortuna cuando era humana. Ayer Alice le había pedido ayuda con la decoración de la casa nueva, hoy tenía todo listo para que siguiera con su trabajo y Charlie se esforzaba por escoger algo del agrado del pequeño torbellino pero cuando saco folletos de muebles Charlie los alejo y se levanto del sillón.

Alice disculpa querida- decía mientras negaba con las palmas abiertas- pero yo no fui hecho para escoger muebles, tengo mal gusto para esas cosas.

Charlie también será tu casa- contraataco con voz firme- así que tienes la obligación de ayudarme, por lo menos debes escoger los muebles y la decoración de tu recamara…

Alice- susurro Charlie incrédulo, sonrió y se sentó de nuevo- veamos entonces que será bueno, pero te lo advierto no tengo ojo para estas cosas- le repitió a la duende y comenzó a hojear un folleto que mejor dicho era un libro de muebles.

Amor, hubo cambio de planes- me susurro Edward en cuanto entro en la casa acompañado de Carlisle y Jasper.

Que cambios?- le pregunte mientras veía un muestrario de cortinas, sin ponerle tanta atención.

Nos tendremos que ir mañana por la noche- me dijo lo más bajo para que Charlie no pudiera escuchar, voltee a ver a papa y sonreía encantado con los planes de Alice- habrá una gran tormenta y si no salimos mañana no podremos llegar a casa hasta la siguiente semana y sería peor para Charlie… le haríamos sufrir más.

Lo sé- voltee a verlo y deje las telas a un lado- preparare todo… y la parrillada? Es la última vez que veré a todos juntos… después ya no sabemos que pase.

Jasper y Emmett se encargaron de todo, será mañana en la tarde- me dijo con una disculpa en la mirada- hoy no podían…

Está bien- le susurre después de darle un beso- ahora hay que decirle a Charlie…

No, ya le dijimos a Sue y…- me vio con precaución antes de hablar- ella cree que sería mejor que lo sepa mañana en la parrillada…

No preguntare por que Sue lo supo antes que yo y menos por que dio su opinión- respire profundo y seguí hablando- pero respetare lo que quiere, ella es… la responsable de papa…

Después de que Charlie se fue, comencé a arreglar el equipaje, guardando primero los libros que me habían acompañado toda la vida, las pocas fotos que tenia con mis amigos de la escuela, de Renée y de Charlie, al final acomode los montones y montones de ropa que teníamos; pronto llego la mañana y con ellos los preparativos de la reunión, haciéndome olvidar por momento de que era el ultimo día que pasaría en Forks, junto a una familia que no había pedido pero que con gusto había formado.

Mientras preparaba la gran mesa, vi a mí alrededor… Esme preparaba la comida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de no tener hijos propios el destino le había dado hijos que la amaban y la respetaban, un nieta que nunca soñó tener y personas a las cuales podía cocinar con amor como lo había imaginado alguna vez, Carlisle estaba a su lado cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos y viéndola con devoción, lo admiraba porque a pesar de que era un vampiro resintiéndose a su naturaleza por siglos había ayudado a miles de personas; gire un poco la cabeza y vi a Rose y a Emmett que estaban cuidando a Reneesme que jugaba con unos grandes osos de peluches que ellos le habían regalado… Rosalie era dura y fría para que nadie supiera que en el fondo era una mujer tierna y maravillosa, veía con devoción a mi hija y me alegraba saber que un poco del deseo de ser madre se cumpliría con ella, Emmett el gigante que al principio me había intimidado con su porte y su mirada no era lo que parecía, ahora sabía muy bien que era un niñote que me dio su amor y desde el principio me acepto como su hermana; a lo lejos vi como Alice y Jasper llevaban las maletas de todos a sus respectivos coches, entre besos y abrazos seguro de saber que había muchas cosas buenas que venían, Alice me sorprendía aun, poder ver las cosas buenas y malas que le esperan a sus seres queridos, la forma en que amaba a Jasper, su alegría y ternura que le entregaba a cada miembro de la familia, era sorprendente…. Jasper es la persona más especial y fuerte de todos, el simple hecho de lidiar con la marea de sentimientos de todos, la forma en que me cuido a pesar de que su deseo por la sangre era mayor… su lucha que día tras día tiene por no fallarle a su familia, por tener deseos y fuerzas de cambiar y resistir, al principio de esta vida lo entendí muy bien; y por ultimo Edward viene con la carne que Esme le pidió para asar, ese chico que desde el primer instante me robo una parte de mi… sus ojos que me quitaron el sueño más de una vez- sonreí al recordar un poco mas mi vida de humana- y que me hicieron soñar también, el hombre que por mi bien me dejo y se refugió en un sufrimiento inmenso y que por el mismo amor regreso por mí y me devolvió la vida…

Te devolví la vida…- me susurro cuando se puso frente a mí con un brillo particular en su mirada.

Me… escuchaste?- le pregunte sorprendida y voltee a todos lados.

A mí me sorprende más que a ti- me dijo tomándome entre sus brazos- pero eso no es lo que me importa en este momento…

Me devolviste la vida más de una vez- le repetí contra su cuello.

Tú me hiciste respirar… hiciste que este muerto corazón volviera a latir como nunca en mi existencia lo había hecho- contra ataco besando mi oreja- nunca me arrepentiré de dejarte entre en mi vida.

Chicos ya llegaron- nos aviso Carlisle caminando a la puerta principal y rompiendo el momento.

Que comience la fiesta- le dije sin mucha alegría a Edward y caminamos tras Carlisle.

Alice comenzó a tomar fotos de todos después de la comida, no se perdió acción alguna en el juego, ni cuando Charlie vio a Reneesme dar su primer paso, tuve la foto de la toda la familia que adornaría el escritorio de Carlisle y la sala de mi nueva casa, yo misma tome miles de fotos a Jacob y su familia, de Charlie con Nessi y Sue, de Edward con Seth que habían creado una amistad muy fuerte; llego el atardecer mientras comíamos el postre de Esme y hablábamos de las miles de veces que por tonterías Jacob y Edward se iban a pelear; Carlisle, Sam, Billy y Jacob hicieron un nuevo tratado, los Cullen no pediríamos permiso para entrar a la Push por que ahora éramos parte de la familia, si había algún vampiro que arriesgara la vida de los humanos nos llamarían de inmediato y todos juntos lucharíamos contra ellos, los quileutes podían andar por todo Forks con la condición de cuidar las casas de los Cullen y sobre todo no dejar solo a Charlie. Cuando se termino el postre, nos quedamos sentados esperando por la noticia que todos sabían que había, el encargado de hablar fue Carlisle como cabeza de la familia.

Bueno, es hora de despedirnos- dijo volteando a ver cada uno de los rostros de los presentes, mientras yo no quitaba mis ojos de Charlie- nos vamos en un par de horas y les puedo decir que nunca he estado tan melancólico y alegre en mi vida… esta noche hemos llegado a grandes acuerdos, les agradezco que nos hayan permitido formar parte de su círculo en este tiempo, por ayudarnos en momentos difíciles, por apoyarnos y creer en nosotros a pesar de la rivalidad que existió entre nosotros por mucho tiempo… quisiéramos quedarnos más tiempo en Forks pero ya no podemos aplazarlo más. Muchas gracias por todos- seguido de esto fue a darle la mano a Billy primero y este lo recibió con un abrazo y así siguió, mientras yo fui con Charlie que estaba agarrando de la mano a Sue.

Me lo dijeron anoche cuando te fuiste a casa- trate de explicarle.

No te preocupes hija- soltó a Sue y me abrazo- ya sabíamos que teníamos poco tiempo para estar juntos y Edward me estuvo dando pistas toda la tarde, no quiero que la nevada los agarre por sorpresa deben estar a salvo en su casa lo antes posible, cuando lleguen…

Te voy a extrañar-lo interrumpí e hice mi abrazo mas fuerte- te quiero mucho papa.

Yo también te quiero pequeña- me dio un beso en la cabeza y levanto mi mentó con su mano temblorosa- prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y… que nunca, nunca me olvidaras…

Nunca papa- me levante de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla- ni volviendo a nacer lo haría- voltee a ver a Sue- me prometiste que lo cuidaras, que serás su sombra.

Y así será- me dijo ella dándome un abrazo rápido ya que llego el resto de mi familia y comenzaron a despedirse de ellos.

Al poco tiempo Alice nos aviso que era tiempo de irnos y Charlie que cargo a Nessi todo el tiempo nos llevo al coche de Edward ya sin poder contener el llanto; Nessi lo tomo de su mejilla y el sonrió.

Te prometo golpear a Jacob todos los días- le dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- prométeme que me llamaras todos los días…- ella toco su mejilla otra vez y sus ojitos también se llenaron de lagrimas- iré a verte princesa, no porque te vayas quiere decir que ya no te quiero…

El ira antes de lo que crees Nessi- dijo Alice dando brinquitos a su alrededor- te prometo tener preparada tu recamara para cuando vayas… oye tengo que hacer otra recamara para Sue?... espera- lo interrumpió antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos y sonrió- ok, ya se cama matrimonial… felicidades, no tienes que decir nada Charlie, te quiero- le di un abrazo y se alejo corriendo para subir a su coche.

Subimos al volvo plateado y Nessi comenzó a llorar abrazándose a mí con mucha fuerza, tome a Charlie de la mano y me costó mucho soltarla, ya cuando Edward iba a arrancar, voltee a ver algo rojo que me llamo la atención y la grite a Charlie lo que hizo que Edward esperara.

Por favor cuida al cacharro por mi- lo señale con la barbilla- no lo dejes solo aquí, te prometo venir a conducirlo.

Lo cuidare por ti- dijo él con la voz entre cortada, en ese momento Sue llego a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura dándole todo su apoyo, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

Te quiero Jacob- le grite a mi amigo, que trataba de esconder entre todos- gracias por todo.

Yo también te quiero Bella, nunca lo olvides- corrió, me abrazo por la ventana y me di un beso- cuídate Nessi tu serás la encargada de ver que tu mama no se tropiece con sus propios pies.

Después de esto Edward acelero alejándose por el camino oscuro que nos llevaba a una nueva vida, Nessi puso su pequeña manita en mi cuello sacándome de mis cavilaciones, me mostro a todos los quileutes, al pequeño Jacob, su casa, su cuarto y por último a Charlie llorando.

Yo también voy a extrañarlos- le dije tratando de limpiar las lagrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas- pero debemos irnos y el abuelo vendrá a vernos, ya ves lo que dijo tía Alice, ira más pronto de lo que imaginamos Nessi o nosotros podemos venir en cuanto nos sea posible…- tomo mi cuello de nuevo mostrando el camino- no, después de arreglar tu nueva habitación…

No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo negociando ya que había quedado rendida por el ajetreo del día, no lo había notado pero no estábamos en la salida del pueblo, si no que estábamos afuera de la casa de Charlie.

Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte a Edward lo más bajo que pude para no despertar a Nessi.

Quisiera entrar por esa ventana una vez más- me dijo cuando iba saliendo del coche, rápidamente acomode a Nessi en su silla en la parte de atrás y camine tras él, al llegar al patio trasero Edward ya iba bajando- esto es tuyo- me ofreció una pequeña caja que abrí rápidamente.

Qué es?- le pregunte sin sacar algo que brillaba en su interior.

Antes de que te conociera, fui un fin de semana a Chicago… buscaba algo, una calle conocida, una casa… tal vez alguna persona que descendiera de la familia de mis padres- movió la cabeza y siguió con su anécdota- encontré a una señora ya de unos 70 años más o menos, familia lejana de mi padre… tenía una joyería, vi una gargantilla hermosa que no me resistí a comprar, no se algo en ella me atrajo mucho… cuando la pague la señora me aseguro que le gustaría a mi novia…- sonrió con nostalgia cuando siguió hablando- cuando supo que no tenia novia me dio una mirada de ternura y en su mente me comparo con su padre, extrañamente para ella me parecía a él, lo que la hizo sonreír y con una gran confianza me aseguro que la iba a encontrar como había encontrado la gargantilla y ahora estamos aquí…

Cuando la pusiste en mi cuarto?- le pregunte sacando la delicada cadena.

La segunda vez que entre por tu ventana- me dio un beso y me puso la gargantilla- vamos, nos están esperando en las afueras del pueblo.

Subimos al auto y me despedí de mi hogar, me odie por renegar tanto de la casa tan pequeña, de un padre que no conocía, ni quería y que no le daba la oportunidad de conocerme; me despedí del pueblecillo al salir por la calle principal, para mi sorpresa vi a lo lejos a Ángela y a Ben abrazados caminando por las calles solitarias del lugar, les desee todo lo mejor a cada persona que conocí aquí y agradecí mentalmente por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida. Al salir por la carretera que hace un tiempo me trajo a un lugar que odiaba me sorprendí al saber que iba a extrañar cada lugar y a cada persona de este lugar que a pesar de todo lo que luche por seguir aborreciendo y buscar alguna forma de que mi estancia fuera corta, ahora amaba y ya extrañaba; voltee por última vez a ver Forks sabiendo que la próxima vez que viniera todo sería diferente, con un suspiro regrese mi vista a la carretera que teníamos delante de nosotros dejando toda mi vida humana y muchas personas que amaba detrás de mí.

Bella, amor- Edward me hablo ya cuando las luces de Forks se iba a pagando- estas lista para una nueva vida?

Mientras sea a tu lado… siempre lo estaré- le dije tomando su mano y viendo su rostro- pensar que el lugar que mas odiaba me di lo que más amo y amare… estoy ansiosa por ver lo que nos espera en delante de nosotros.

Te amo Bella- beso mi mano con ternura y llevo su vista al asiento trasero donde Reneesme dormía tranquilamente.

Te amo, Edward Cullen.

**~ Fin ~**

**

* * *

**

*.*

_El día de hoy termino de lo más feliz el día, primero me dieron grandes calificaciones en la uní y termino dejando el último capítulo de esta historia esperando que les guste. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a otra de mis locuras, por esperar mis largas ausencias( aun sigo pidiendo disculpas por todo el tiempo que abandonaba la historia), gracias por cada una de sus palabras que me dedicaban… bueno así me puedo seguir, creo que el capi me dejo un poco sentimental. Espero seguir leyéndonos más a delante, por el momento muchas gracias y las dejo disfrutando este final… donde como dijo Edward hay muchas cosas que les esperan a ellos y por qué ser egoísta y marcar su camino, creo que es mejor que cada una decida donde queremos dejar a nuestros queridos personajes._

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso, sean felices a cada momento y nunca se arrepientan de lo que hagan en la vida._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Vivir no es sólo existir,_  
_sino existir y crear,_  
_saber gozar y sufrir_  
_y no dormir sin soñar._  
_Descansar, es empezar a morir."_


End file.
